My Best Friend
by jessa824
Summary: A story about Charlie Weasley and his best friend. It's a bit AU, and not beta-ed. Please R&R. BTW: I own nothing but the characters you won't recognize at first. Rated M for later chapters. Warnings: Smut, difficult/adult situations, and alcohol use
1. The One with Chocolate Frogs

My Best Friend

Chapter 1—The One With Chocolate Frogs and Meetings by the Fire

Charlie Weasley and Maya Binning were best friends. They had met just before their first year at Hogwarts and immediately liked each other. Even though she was a girl, Maya really enjoyed sports and wasn't afraid to get dirty. Charlie had an infectious love for all animals and he shared this with Maya. They shared almost everything with each other.

When neither had ever kissed anyone before half-way through second year, they snuck into a secret passageway and shared their first kiss. When they went out for the quidditch team, they shared a butterbeer when they were both offered positions (Charlie as Seeker, Maya as Chaser). They visited each other's homes over summer holidays and shared birthday and Christmas gifts.

At the start of their 4th year at Hogwarts, they each had younger siblings coming to Hogwarts. Maya's sister, Maggie, was sorted into Ravenclaw, but Charlie's brother, Percy, was sorted into Gryffindor. After the sorting, Maya went to see that Maggie was taken care of by a friend of hers who was in Ravenclaw. Her friend, Sara Wallace, agreed to make sure that Maggie would be fine in the house without her. Maggie was furious at Maya for interfering.

Back in the common room, Charlie and Maya took their favorite seats in front of the fire to catch up and gossip about their other classmates. Charlie spread out his favorite quilt that his mother had made him and put the sweets that he had managed to keep on the quilt. Maya had run up to the dorms to change into her favorite pajamas—cotton pants and a quidditch t-shirt that Charlie had given to her—and her favorite slippers. When she came back to the common room, she handed Charlie a chocolate frog and took a seat on his quilt. "Nice jammies," Charlie teased.

"Shut it," Maya ordered. "You gave me this shirt."

"I did not," Charlie joked, faking outrage. "You stole it from my quidditch locker."

"So, who's captain this year?" Maya asked.

"I heard it was Jack Stebbins," Charlie answered. "He's the best keeper in school."

"And with you as Seeker and me as Chaser, we're bound to win the cup," Maya added, smirking. Charlie laughed and tossed a licorice wand at Maya.

"So, how's that crush on Stebbins?" Charlie teased.

Maya winced, remembering how in the previous year she had made such a fool of herself chasing after Stebbins, who was 3 years older and very popular. "Shut up," she ordered. "How's your crush on Big Boob Bridgette?" Bridgette Malone was a girl in their year that annoyed Maya to no end. The boys all loved her because she had a very large chest and was known to have kissed more boys than anyone else in their year.

"I'll have you know that I no longer find Bridgette attractive," Charlie answered, too quickly. Maya saw through the lie, but let it slide so as not to embarrass Charlie too much. They laughed together for a while longer, but soon, Maya yawned loudly and Charlie suggested that it was time for bed.

"Alright, mate," Maya said, stretching. "Flying tomorrow after classes?"

"Of course, love," Charlie said, winking. "Sleep tight."

The next day, Charlie and Maya met for their classes. They had Double Potions first thing in the morning and Maya groaned as they walked to the dungeons. When that class ended after what seemed like forever, they had Transfiguration. Maya loved Transfiguration and was easily the best in their year at it. Charlie took some time in getting the spells right, but once he mastered a spell, he never needed to practice again.

After Transfiguration, they had lunch and a free period. Then, they had Care of Magical Creatures, which was Charlie's favorite class. When their last class, Herbology ended, Charlie and Maya returned to Gryffindor Tower to change for a quick fly before dinner. They met in the common room after changing quickly and dropping off their bags. Then, they took their brooms and walked down to the Quidditch pitch. "Three laps around and then back down?" Charlie asked. Maya nodded as they kicked off and soared into the sky. When they landed, they returned their brooms to the changing rooms and headed back to the castle.

Over the next several weeks, Charlie and Maya frequently went to the quidditch pitch to practice after their classes ended. They easily kept their spots on the quidditch team. By the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, Maya had been invited by a Ravenclaw boy in their year, Tom Wilkins, to go to the town with him. She met up with Charlie at their favorite spot in front of the fire.

"So Hogsmeade on Saturday?" Charlie asked.

"Tom Wilkins invited me," Maya answered, sheepishly.

"Really?" Charlie asked. Maya was sure she heard him mutter "wanker" under his breath, but didn't press the issue.

"Yeah," Maya replied. "Should I go with him?"

"Do you like him?" Charlie asked.

"As a friend, yeah, but I don't really fancy him," Maya said. Again, Maya was sure that she heard Charlie exhale deeply, but said nothing.

"Then just tell him you'll go as friends," Charlie said. "If you want, we can arrange an accidental meeting at the Three Broomsticks or something." Maya smiled. Charlie always seemed to know what to say to her to calm her down, even more than her girlfriends who had all insisted that she should go out with Tom and snog him senseless.

The next day, Maya spoke to Tom and agreed to go with him to Hogsmeade, but only as friends. Tom got angry and spat. He said some horrible things to Maya and was about to tear off towards the Hufflepuff common room when Charlie caught him. "Apologize to her," Charlie ordered, drawing his wand.

"Back off, Weasley," Tom argued. "This doesn't concern you."

"Mate, she's my friend," Charlie snarled. "Apologize now!" Tom made to push Charlie off, but Charlie threw him up against the wall and forced him to apologize to Maya. Tom left and returned to the Ravenclaw common room when Charlie finally let him go.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine, Charlie," Maya replied. "You really didn't have to do that. It wasn't necessary."

"Well, he had it coming for calling you those horrible names," Charlie said. They sat on the stone stairway together; Maya leaned her head on Charlie's shoulder until the hallway started to fill. As they were getting up, Charlie turned to her and said, "I guess this means we're going to Hogsmeade together."

"I don't think I'm going," Maya replied. "I've seen it all before. You go. I'm going to do some homework and maybe go for a fly, or go and see how Maggie's doing."

Charlie knew better than to try to talk Maya into going. He also knew that what Tom had said to her had really hurt her. When he went to Hogsmeade with the other Gryffindor boys, he caught crap for buying Maya some chocolate frogs. Back in Gryffindor Tower, Charlie found Maya sleeping by the fire, a book in her hands. "Time to wake up," he sang.

"Bugger off," Maya replied.

"Now, Maya do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Charlie teased.

"What are you on about?" Maya demanded, sitting up.

Charlie gave her a smile and handed her a tissue to wipe the drool off her cheek. Then he said, "I thought you could use some cheering up." He handed her the chocolate frogs and kissed the top of her head.


	2. The One with Snogging and a Fight

Chapter 2—The One With Snogging and a Fight

The first Quidditch match of the season was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. As it happened, Tom Wilkins was the Ravenclaw seeker. Charlie was determined to win the game just to irritate him. As they flew around the pitch, Charlie started jeering at Wilkins. They watched as Maya streaked up the pitch with the quaffle to score for Gryffindor, who were leading 40-20; suddenly, Charlie started zooming around the pitch. Wilkins observed and followed as Charlie dove towards the ground. Charlie pulled up just before he hit the ground, but Wilkins wasn't as good a flyer and fell face first. Charlie's plan had worked and while Wilkins was trying to recover, Charlie caught the snitch, winning the game for Gryffindor, 190-20.

After the game, there was a huge party in the common room, with music and food. The party lasted well into the night and by 2:30 AM, only a few people, including Charlie and Maya, were left awake. Bill gave Charlie a warning before heading off to bed. Charlie and Maya sat by the dying fire, reliving the game. "Why did you feint Wilkins?" Maya asked.

"Truth?" Charlie replied. Maya nodded. "He was getting cheeky about you. And, it helped us win the game."

"You know, Charlie," Maya said, "you don't have to fight my battles for me. I can fight for myself."

"He's a wanker," Charlie argued. "And he got less than what he deserved. Now, it's late and I'm tired. Good night, princess." Charlie winked at Maya and patted her on the head as he strode to the stairway to his dormitory. Maya sighed and got up to go to the girls dormitories.

For Christmas, Charlie invited Maya to the Burrow. She wasn't able to go. Instead, she went home to London. On the return train, Maya met up with a Hufflepuff boy called Derrick Pryce-Jones. He invited her to Hogsmeade for the next weekend and she accepted. Maya really liked Derrick and thought he was very cute. Maya was really happy until she told Charlie, who became instantly irritable.

By the time they reached Hogwarts, Charlie and Maya were barely speaking. Maya's best girlfriend, Ivy James, told her that Charlie had a crush on her and was insanely jealous of anyone that went out with her. Maya was unconvinced, but Ivy and Jenna (their other best girl friend) were both certain. The other 2 girls in their year, Bridgette Malone and Gillian Andrews, had started to listen in on the conversation. While Bridgette had dated around a lot, Gillian had not and she had a huge crush on Charlie.

"So, Maya," Bridgette started, "since you're not going out with Weasley anymore, do you mind if Gilli here has a go?"

"I've never was going out with Weasley," Maya answered, defensively. "He's just my mate. I don't care who he goes out with." This, of course, was completely untrue. Maya would have been fine if anyone other than Bridgette or Gillian wanted to go out with Charlie, but she thought that neither girl was good enough for him.

Soon, the Hogsmeade trip arrived and Maya met Derrick in the entrance hall. As they were walking out of the school and down the lane to the town, Maya looked up to see Charlie and Gillian walking together towards town. "So, where do you want to go first?" Derrick asked.

"We could go to the Three Broomsticks," Maya suggested. Derrick smiled, took her hand, and led the way. At the Three Broomsticks, Derrick ordered them each a butterbeer and carried them to the table where Maya was sitting.

"So, you lot had a really good game against Ravenclaw," Derrick said. He was one of the Beaters on the Hufflepuff quidditch team.

"Almost as good as your game against Slytherin," Maya commented. "Your seeker is really good."

"Tonks is great," Derrick replied. "She's over there with her friends." He motioned across the bar to where several Hufflepuff girls were sitting together, giggling loudly. Tonks was changing her face to amuse them. "She's a metamorphmagus."

"That's a really cool talent," Maya replied.

After they finished their butterbeers, Derrick led Maya back into the street and to Honeydukes. He bought her a bag full of candy, including several chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Next, they made their way back towards the castle. Once inside, Derrick walked Maya back to Gryffindor tower, where he kissed her… with tongue. For Maya, it was her first experience with French kissing and it scared her a little. She let him keep kissing her until they were interrupted by Charlie.

When Charlie saw Maya kissing Derrick, he nearly lost it. He shouted at them to get a room and then stormed into the Gryffindor common room. "I'm sorry," Maya said. "I should probably go. Thank you for a lovely day."

"Anytime, ducky," said Derrick, kissing Maya's hand as he left.

In the common room, Maya found Charlie sulking by the window. "You know, Charlie," she spat. "You can be a bloody wanker."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Maya?" Charlie argued, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Why did you interrupt us?" Maya demanded.

"Because, you were slobbering all over each other in the corridor," Charlie yelled. "And you were in my way. And you shouldn't be kissing him."

"Bugger off, Charlie!" Maya shouted. "I'll kiss whoever I want to and wherever I want to." Tears were running down Maya's face. Charlie muttered something unintelligible, but Maya didn't want to hear it. She stormed into the girls' dormitories, still crying.

Bill had just come back from Hogsmeade and saw Maya storm up the stairs. Charlie spat into the fire and Bill approached. "Trouble in paradise, Charlie?" he asked, cheekily.

"Shut it, Bill," Charlie ordered. Bill didn't let it go, so Charlie punched him and strode off into the boys' dormitories. Bill followed and punched Charlie for punching him.

The next morning, Maya was eating breakfast, alone, when Charlie came over to her. "Come to insult me some more?" she demanded.

"No," Charlie said quietly. "I came to apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"What happened to your eye?" Maya asked. Charlie was nursing a black eye thanks to Bill.

"I cheeked Bill," Charlie answered. "And then I punched him. And then, he punched me."

"Why did you fight Bill?" Maya continued.

"Because I was angry and being a prat," Charlie answered. "Could we maybe take a walk?"

"I guess," Maya replied. They got up from the table and set off through the castle. "Where are we going?"

"Secret passage," Charlie answered as he pulled back a tapestry. Maya followed him inside. Charlie turned to her and said, "I really am sorry for being a prat yesterday. I shouldn't have interrupted you and Derrick. So, how was your date?"

Maya smiled. "Thank you, for the apology," she said. "And the date was nice. He bought me Every Flavor Beans, though. I didn't have the heart to tell him I hate them."

Charlie led Maya through the secret passage and back to Gryffindor tower. They did their homework together and were only interrupted when Derrick stopped by to see Maya. He invited her for a walk before dinner, which she accepted. Charlie handed her a sweater as she climbed through the portrait hole and into the hallway. "Did you and Weasley make up?" he asked.

"You do know that he's just my friend," Maya said. "He's always been just my friend."

"I heard you kissed him during second year," Derrick accused.

"It was really just an experiment," Maya replied, blushing. "We were just trying to figure out how it worked."

"Relax, Maya," Derrick teased. "I was only joking."

The weeks passed quickly until the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor quidditch game. During the game, Maya scored 3 times, but was nearly knocked from her broom by a bludger from Derrick. Charlie would have stolen a beater's bat from one of the Gryffindor beaters, but he also saw the snitch. He took after the snitch and caught it, ending the game.

As the players landed, Charlie strode over towards Derrick, but stopped when Maya grabbed his arm. "Don't sink, Charlie," she ordered. "It's not worth it and I won't get to hit him myself."

Charlie was taken aback. He did a double take as he watched Maya stride over to Derrick, call him a cheap hack, and slap him across the face. He was about to start a fight with her when Charlie also punched him. Madam Hooch stunned both Charlie and Maya as Professor McGonagall strode onto the pitch. "Detention! Both of you!" she ordered.


	3. The One Where She Has to Leave

Chapter 3—The One Where She Has to Leave

The end of the year drew nearer and Gryffindor won the quidditch cup. Maya and Derrick had officially broken up and Charlie had never gone on a second date with Gillian. He insisted that he didn't like her and the entire time she wanted to do nothing more than snog him.

A week before the end of term, an owl arrived for Maya from her mother. Her grandmother on her father's side had died and she would have to leave school early. Professor McGonagall called her into her office. "You and your sister will take your exams over the next 2 days. When you have finished, you will be permitted to leave. You'll travel to London by portkey," she explained.

"Thank you, Professor," Maya said quietly. Professor McGonagall dismissed her to the common room. Maya walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower. Charlie was waiting for her.

"Did you get detention?" he asked. "What did you do?"

"No," Maya said, sitting on the sofa and staring into the fire.

"What's wrong, Maya?" Charlie asked softly.

"M-m-my Gran," Maya answered, before crumbling into fits of sobs. Charlie put his arm around her and pulled her into him, letting her sob against his chest. Charlie knew that Maya had been close to her grandmother on her mother's side and he assumed the worst.

"Can I do anything for you?" Charlie asked, sincerely.

"No," Maya replied, composing herself. "She was my muggle Gran and most of that side of the family doesn't know about my abilities. I don't know why I'm crying so much. I didn't even really know her. She didn't have us over for tea much or anything."

"Do you have to leave early?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Maya said. "I have to take my exams over the next 2 days and then we'll travel home by portkey."

"You'll come by over summer hols, right?" Charlie asked. Maya smiled. She was hoping for an invitation to the Burrow. It was her favorite place in the world away from Hogwarts. Where her parents could be demanding and cold, the Weasleys were warm and inviting. Also, she wouldn't have to listen to her parents when they fought.

"I'll try," she promised. "I'll send you an owl soon." Maya left Charlie to get studying for her exams.

Two days later, she was seated in Professor Dumbledore's office, wearing her best muggle clothing and waiting for her sister. When Maggie arrived, they traveled by portkey to their London home. Their mother met them and explained that they would put their things in their rooms and then go to their grandparents' home in Hampstead, Fenton House.

They arrived at the house to find their Dad in conversation with his brothers about something or other. Their Dad was the oldest and, therefore, expected to take over handling the family finances. He barely acknowledged Maya and Maggie when they arrived. Their mother introduced them to some of their cousins who thought they were both quite weird.

"Do you think they hate us?" Maggie asked that night as they were getting ready for bed. "Dad's family?"

"They don't know us," Maya replied. "How could they hate us?"

"We're different from them," Maggie said. "People don't like what they don't understand."

"That's very wise," Maya offered.

"I'm in Ravenclaw," Maggie joked.

"How was your first year?" Maya asked.

"I loved it," Maggie said. "Professor Flitwick is really nice. And I love Charms and Herbology. I didn't hate potions, but I have potions with Hufflepuff, so we kind of are the class stars."

Maya smiled. She wondered how some of their classes would have been different, including Potions, if she was in a different house. She bade Maggie good night and went to her bedroom. An owl was waiting for her with a letter from Charlie. He told her about the exams and the Gryffindor party after the end of term. Gryffindor parties were legendary at Hogwarts and Maya was sad that she had missed such a good time. She wrote back to Charlie that she would try to talk to her parents the next day after the funeral about visiting over summer.

The next day, Maya and Maggie were forced to sit through a muggle funeral for their grandmother. They didn't really understand the service, but sat politely through it. After the funeral, there was a luncheon at the family estate in Hampstead. Then, her father dropped the bomb on her and Maggie. "We're moving here," he said, succinctly. "It's my duty as head of the family now to take over."

"When do we have to move?" Maya asked.

"You'll have a week to pack your things and the movers will be coming to the house to collect the furniture," he answered. "I know that this is sudden, but it has to be done."

"Can I still go and visit Charlie this summer?" Maya asked. "He's invited me to the Burrow again."

"I don't really like that you're staying with a boy," her father protested.

"Dad, I stay with his sister in her room," Maya explained. "And his mother is very watchful. And he's my best mate."

"Fine," her dad said. "You may go after we're settled here. You are to return before Maggie's birthday in August."

"Thanks, Dad," Maya said. Her mother had nodded in agreement, but looked sullen at the prospect of moving from their house in London to this mansion in Hampstead.

The next week, Maya and Maggie had finished packing their things. Maya was convinced that her mother should have packed for her as it would have been much more easily done with magic. Her mother refused. Maya had sent a letter to Charlie telling him that her parents had agreed that she could come and stay. She told him they were moving to her Grandmother's old house and that he should owl her there.

Soon, the day came when Maya was to leave for the Burrow. Her mother agreed to take her to the Ministry of Magic to meet Mr. Weasley and he would take her home after work. "Please send an owl if you need anything," her mother said to Mr. Weasley. "And Maya, be good and help out when you can."

"Thanks, Mum," Maya said. "I'll miss you."

"Are you ready, Maya?" asked Mr. Weasley. She nodded and he took her to the floo and they went to the Burrow. Charlie was waiting by the fireplace when she emerged and pulled her into a very tight hug. "Let her breathe, Charlie," Mr. Weasley ordered. Maya giggled as Charlie loosened his grip and blushed.

"Let me help you with that," Charlie offered, taking Maya's bag and heading up the stairs to Ginny's room, where a camp bed had been set up for her. "So, tell me about everything that's been going on."

"Well," Maya started, "when I got home, Mum took us to Gran's old house, which is a mansion. Dad's family looked at us like we were beneath them and barely spoke to us for 2 days. Then, after the funeral, Dad told us that he's the oldest son and it's his duty to take over the family business, or some other bollocks. Then, he tells us we're moving and we have a week to pack our rooms and be ready for the move.

"I got a room that's as big as the dormitories at Hogwarts to myself, but I miss my little room in London, next to Maggie," Maya finished.

"How's your Dad?" Charlie asked.

"He's been a right foul git lately," Maya replied. "He wasn't going to let me come here, but I begged him. I felt bad leaving Maggie there, but she was making plans to visit her friend, Penelope, soon. He kept talking about Maggie and me becoming 'ladies' and that we would be expected to behave as ladies. I think he was getting on that I would have to quit quidditch."

"That bastard," Charlie exclaimed.

"What was that, Charlie?" said Mrs. Weasley from the doorway.

"Sorry, Mum, but you haven't seen her play," he argued. "She's brilliant." Maya smiled at Charlie, grateful for his confidence in her.

"I had a good flying instructor," she said. Charlie blushed, and Molly seemed as though she was going to say something, but dropped it as she left them alone again. "So, now that you have me here, what are you planning to do with me?"

Charlie smirked and said, "This." Then, he started tickling Maya's sides until she could barely breathe.

They heard the twins laughing from the doorway and singing, "Charlie's got a girlfriend!" as they skipped off.

Maya stayed at the Burrow for a couple more weeks. She and Charlie went fishing and flying and helped de-gnome the garden more times than they cared to. For Maya's last night at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley made her favorite roasted chicken and potatoes. The next morning, she accompanied Mr. Weasley to work by floo and her mother met her there.


	4. The One With Prefect Badges

Chapter 4—The One with Prefect Badges

The end of the summer drew nearer and, as Maya was preparing to start her 5th year at Hogwarts, the letters would name the new Hogwarts prefects. Each house had 2 new prefects who were 5th year students. When Maya's letter came, she was not expecting the Prefect Badge, but it fluttered to the floor.

"Mum," Maya said, "my book list came today. And this was with it." She handed the prefect badge to her mother, who was very proud. Her father, who understood prefects, was also proud of Maya. She went to send an owl to Charlie. It returned with the news that he had also been named Prefect. Their mothers were going to take them both shopping the next day and they agreed to meet for ice cream to celebrate.

When they met up, Charlie was carrying a new set of books on dragons. Molly and Arthur had insisted on getting him a present and he wanted the dragon books. Maya was given a new necklace from her Dad and her Mum bought her a new dress. "You'll have a Christmas party and the dress is smart," her mother explained.

Two weeks later, Maya and Charlie met up on the train to school. They went to the Prefects carriage to get their assignments and the new password to Gryffindor tower. It was their responsibility to make sure the first years knew what the password was and to lead them to the tower. During the train ride, and throughout the year, they would be expected to lead patrols throughout the train and school. They also had access to the Prefect's bathroom. "Bill said the tub's the size of a swimming pool," Charlie explained. "Fancy a swim later?"

"Yeah, alright," Maya answered. "I've got my suit with me and we'll just finish our rounds together."

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, Hagrid led the first years to the boats while the other students climbed into the horseless carriages that would pull them to the school. After the feast, Charlie and Maya stood and called the new first year Gryffindors to follow them. "Watch out for the staircases," Maya offered. "Sometimes they like to move on you. Now, the password is 'Filibuster.' Don't forget it."

Charlie found a particularly scared looking first year girl and knelt down to talk to her. "What's your name?"

"Melanie Walters," she squeaked.

"Well, Melanie, my name is Charlie. Would you like to follow me to Gryffindor tower?" he offered. She nodded and followed him through the castle. He showed her his favorite places along the way, making Maya's heart melt.

Later, when they were patrolling the corridors, Maya said, "That was really decent of you."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"What you did for that little girl, Melanie," Maya explained. "That was very sweet."

"Don't say that out loud," Charlie teased. "I've got a reputation to protect." Maya gave him a look. "She reminded me of Ginny a little. It was the older brother thing."

"Well, it was really nice," Maya said.

They went to the Prefects' bathroom and took a swim in the tub, racing each other. Maya won, but Charlie insisted it was because he let her win. After their swim, they returned to Gryffindor tower and went to bed.

By the time the Christmas party arrived, neither Charlie nor Maya had dates. Maya had also decided that she had a crush on Charlie. She assumed that he didn't fancy her, but she was wrong. "We could go together," Charlie offered. "I mean, if you'd like to, that is."

"Are you inviting me to the Prefects' Christmas party?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, alright," Charlie joked. "Would you like to be my date at the Prefects' Christmas party?"

"Love to," Maya answered. "I've got a new dress and everything. I'd hate to waste it by not wearing it." Charlie smiled and laughed at her before continuing his paper on bowtruckles for Care of Magical Creatures.

The next Saturday, Charlie waited nervously for Maya at the bottom of the stairs to the girls' dormitories. "Have you seen Maya, Ivy?" Charlie asked. Ivy ran upstairs and came back, smirking.

"She says she'll be right down," Ivy said. "When are you going to tell her you fancy her?"

"Not anytime soon," Charlie answered. "And you aren't either, or I'll take points."

"Fair enough," Ivy said. She was sure that Maya fancied Charlie too, but wasn't going to force her to tell him either.

Charlie gasped when Maya walked slowly down the stairs. The dress was an A-line black dress that stopped just above the knee. She had matched it with silver earrings, her necklace and black ballet flats. "You look amazing," Charlie said.

"Are you teasing me Charlie?" Maya asked.

"Of course not, love," Charlie answered. "You really do look beautiful. Now, let's go before Bill eats all of the food."

"Later, Ivy," Maya said, waving as she and Charlie climbed out the portrait hole. Ivy waved at the pair and resolved to make them figure out that they fancied each other before the end of the year.

When Charlie and Maya arrived at the party, Charlie never let her out of his sight for long. He went to fetch them drinks while she chatted with Tonks, who was a Hufflepuff prefect, and another girl that Charlie did not know. When he returned, he led Maya to their table and then, invited her to dance. "I didn't know you could dance," Maya commented as Charlie led her around the floor.

"I don't exactly shout it from the mountain tops," Charlie teased. "Mum taught me. I had to endure an entire summer of ribbing from Fred and George. Bill knows how to dance." He pointed at his brother who was dancing with his girlfriend, a Hufflepuff girl called Amelia Beckett.

The party ended at midnight and Charlie and Maya were left wandering the halls. "If we get caught, we'll tell Filch we're doing rounds," Charlie suggested. Maya agreed. Mrs. Norris had started to follow them, so Charlie pulled them into a secret passageway.

"Do our rounds include secret passageways?" Maya asked, noticing how closely she and Charlie were standing. Her breath was ragged.

"Of course," Charlie said, softly, moving in closer. "We have to make sure that no first years are lost in them."

Maya nodded, but found she couldn't speak. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure Charlie could hear it. He was about to lean in closer when Mr. Filch opened the door and caught them. He immediately backed away from her. "I've caught you now," said Filch.

"Caught us doing what exactly?" Charlie demanded. "We're prefects and we haven't broken any rules." Filch seemed to be thinking over what Charlie had said and stomped away furiously, realizing that Charlie was right. "We should get back," Charlie finally said, disappointed. Maya nodded and let Charlie guide her back through the passage to Gryffindor tower.

When they got back, he kissed her forehead, and said, "Good night, love. I had a great time tonight."

"Me too," Maya replied, kissing his cheek. Both slowly made their way up to the dormitories, contemplating what had just happened in the passageway.

When Valentine's Day (and Maya's birthday) approached, another Hogsmeade weekend was scheduled. Charlie had intended to ask Maya to go with him, but his friend, Ian Griffith beat him to it. "Griffith," Charlie said, pulling him aside after a class. "Be nice to Maya."

"Mate, we're just friends," Ian said. "I didn't know you liked her or I wouldn't have asked. Meet up with us at the Three Broomsticks at 3:00."

"I didn't say I liked her," Charlie said, defensively.

"Didn't have to, Charlie," Ian replied. "It's written all over your face. She likes you, too. And you could invite her friend, Jenna. She's wicked hot."

Charlie smirked and agreed to do it. He invited Jenna to Hogsmeade with him, which prompted a similar conversation between Jenna and Maya. On the day of the trip, Ian met Maya in the common room, where Charlie met Jenna. They all walked to the village together, but separated for a while once they reached town. At 3:00, Ian suggested a butterbeer and Maya agreed, following him to the Three Broomsticks. Jenna and Charlie were there already, sitting alone at a table that had 2 empty spots. Maya sat directly across from Charlie and Ian sat directly across from Jenna. By the time they left, it was apparent to Charlie and Maya that Ian and Jenna were going to ditch them.

"Come on," Charlie said, offering Maya a hand. Maya took Charlie's hand and stood. Ian and Jenna were so involved with each other that they didn't notice Charlie and Maya leaving.

Back on campus, Maya got a mischievous glint in her eye. "What is that about?" Charlie asked, frightened.

"Nothing," Maya smirked. Then, she picked up a bunch of snow and dumped it on Charlie's head. Charlie shrieked from the cold and made a snowball which he promptly threw at Maya, hitting her squarely on the back of the head.

Their snow fight lasted for fifteen minutes before they fell to the ground wrestling each other, in fits of laughter. They only stopped when they noticed that Charlie was on top of Maya, and their lips were, again, very close. Charlie thought, "I could just kiss her." Maya was thinking, "Just kiss me!" Charlie was about to do it when they heard Professor McGonagall telling them to get back to the castle. Instead of kissing her, Charlie simply backed off, pulled her up and muttered, "Sorry."

"Yeah," Maya said, disappointed. When they got back to the common room, Maya went to find Ivy, telling Charlie she needed to change out of her wet clothes before she caught a cold. Ivy was in the dormitories. "We need to talk," Maya said, entering the room.

After confirming that they were alone, Maya sat on her bed with Ivy and sighed. "I don't get it. Every time we're about to kiss, someone comes along and breaks us up."

"What's going on? I thought you went with Ian to Hogsmeade," Ivy said.

"I did, but he and Jenna are now snogging somewhere," Maya replied. "So, Charlie walked me back and we sort of had a snow fight. Then, we were wrestling and he nearly kissed me, but Professor McGonagall interrupted us."

"That bitch!" Ivy exclaimed. Maya gave her a reproachful look and she said, "Sorry. So, where were his hands?"

"One was holding him up," Maya answered. "The other was pulling stray hairs out of my face. If he doesn't snog me soon, I'm going to burst."

"We'll figure something out," Ivy promised.

It took months and Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup for Ivy to figure something out. After the game, Ivy planned a party. She snuck out to Hogsmeade to get firewhiskey and butterbeers and enlisted the assistance of every other Gryffindor that knew Charlie and Maya to get them to play a game.

At the party, Ivy insisted that they play a game of truth or dare. After a few rounds, neither Maya nor Charlie had been called upon. Ivy glanced at Bill, who nodded slightly, and said, "Charlie! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Charlie answered. He never took truth.

"I dare you, to spin 3 times, take a shot, and snog whoever you see first," Ivy said, again, nodding at Bill. Charlie shrugged his shoulders and stood up. Bill spun him 3 times; he took a shot and looked up at…Bridgette. He swallowed hard, and then she leapt into his arms and snogged him.

They broke apart after what seemed like forever, though Bill insisted it was less than a minute. "Not bad, mate," Bill said, clapping Charlie on the back. Charlie was looking for Maya; he saw her retreating through the portrait hole.

"Bill," he said, "I've got to go, mate."

"I know you do," Bill answered, letting Charlie go to follow Maya.

He found her crying in an empty classroom. "Maya, it was a game," he said softly.

"It's fine, Charlie," she sniffed. "You don't owe me any explanations."

"But I do," he said. "I didn't want to kiss her. There was only 1 person at that party that I wanted to kiss."

"I don't really want to hear it, Charlie," Maya said. "Just don't lecture me when I snog someone else." Then, she got up and stalked away. Charlie sat dumbfounded for a few moments then left to return to the common room. Bill told him that Maya had come back and gone straight to the girls' dormitories. The party was over. Charlie trudged sadly up to bed.


	5. The One Where She Ran Away from Home

Chapter 5—The One Where She Ran Away From Home

By the time the term ended a week later, Maya and Charlie had agreed never to speak of the party again. Their friendship was more tentative than it had been, but Ivy had helped patch things up. She had explained to Maya that the plan was for her to be the one that Charlie snogged when Bill finished turning him, but Bridgette had pushed her way into the center of the circle.

They shared a compartment on the way home. "How do you think O.W.L.S went?" Charlie asked.

"I think I did alright in Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration. History of Magic was a disaster and I'm not sure about Herbology and Potions," Maya answered.

"Are you taking Care of Magical Creatures next year?" Charlie asked. "Professor Kettleburn said that there would be field trips."

"I'm thinking about it," Maya said. Charlie continued to question her, but Maya begged him to stop and just sit quietly for a while. She felt a sense of foreboding about going home, like something was terribly wrong, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She soon fell asleep, leaning against the window. Charlie laid her down and put his jacket under her head for a pillow. When they were pulling back into King's Cross Station, he woke her up.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll send an owl about summer."

"Come and visit us," he pled. "Please."

"I'll try," Maya promised. Her mother was waiting for her and Maggie at the station.

A week later, Maya learned why she had been dreading going home. Throughout the week, she heard her parents fighting nearly constantly and she noticed that they had started sleeping in separate bedrooms. One day, Maya had gone out shopping with her mother and sister, but came home early. Her father was home, but he wasn't alone. He was meeting with a lawyer in the study when they arrived. Maya's mother was supposed to have prepared Maya and Maggie for this, but couldn't tell them.

"What's going on, Dad?" Maya demanded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"You were supposed to tell them," he said firmly to her mother. "Darling, your mother and I love you and Maggie both very much, but we've decided to get a divorce."

"What do you mean you're getting a divorce?" Maya shouted. "Wizards don't divorce."

"They do when the wedding was a muggle wedding, dear," her mother said, calmly. "We'll be moving back to our old house and you'll visit your dad…"

"NO!" Maya shouted. "I want to know why."

"We just don't love each other anymore," her dad said, though Maya didn't believe it. During one of their fights, she was sure that she had heard her mother shouting something about another woman.

Maya had heard enough. She ran from the room, crying, and locked herself in her room. She sent her owl to Charlie explaining that she needed to come to the Burrow immediately, but that he mustn't tell his parents she was coming. He owled back that Bill would be by to get her that night as he had graduated and could apparate.

When Bill arrived, he helped Maya get her bag and took her hand, apparating them to the Burrow. Then, he snuck her into the house and into Charlie's room. Maya had told Maggie that she was going out that night, but swore her to secrecy. Maggie agreed and was making plans to go to Penelope's house for a week soon.

When Charlie saw Maya, he pulled her into a hug and let her cry against his chest. Bill cast silencing charms around the room to avoid waking their parents. "What's wrong, love?" Charlie asked.

"Mum and Dad are g-g-getting a d-d-divorce," Maya sniffed.

Charlie sat her on his bad, her head resting against his shoulder. Bill gave him a small nod and left the room. Maya fell asleep leaning against Charlie, and he pulled her onto his bed with him. When he tried to move, she woke and started to cry, so he stayed with her in his bed all night. The next morning, Molly was going to wake Charlie, but Bill volunteered.

"Mate, wake up," Bill ordered. "Mum will do her nut if she finds you lot like this."

"Sorry," Charlie said. He slithered out of bed, out of Maya's grasp. He ate his breakfast with the rest of the family. While he was helping to clear away the table, he snuck a small stack of toast for Maya, and left, telling his mother he needed to get dressed.

Maya was awake when he returned. "I was hoping to wake up at Hogwarts and find that it was all a bad dream," she said. Charlie handed her the toast. "Thanks, Charlie."

"You'll have to go home at some point, you know," Charlie said. "Mum's probably going to find you in here sooner or later."

"Can we go for a fly?" she asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "Wait by the window. I'll fly up to get you and you can use Bill's broom." She nodded. Charlie was cornered when he reached the kitchen. Maya's mother had shown up looking for her.

"Charlie, dear, you know Mrs. Binning," said Molly. "She's Maya's mother."

"Yes, Mum," Charlie said. "How are you Mrs. Binning?"

"We can't find Maya," she said. She looked scared and tired. "Do you know where she is?"

"I can't say," Charlie said, not really lying, but not telling the truth either. "You're sure she's not at home?"

"No," she said. "She wasn't there this morning when I went to get her for her music lesson."

"I don't know what to tell you," Charlie said, choosing his words very carefully.

Mrs. Binning left the Burrow, making Molly promise to send her a message if she happened to hear from Maya. After she was gone, Molly rounded on Charlie. "You were too careful in how you worded your answers, Charlie," Molly accused. "Where is Maya?"

"I can't say, Mum," Charlie said.

"But you know," Molly accused.

"Yes," Charlie answered. "I won't lie to you, but I can't tell you where she is. I'll try to get her to go home, but I can't force her."

"You have until 5:00 tonight before the Aurors get involved, Charlie," Molly warned, but let her son slip past her into the garden. He grabbed his broom and Bill's and flew to his window. Maya was waiting.

"Took you long enough," she accused.

"Your Mum was here," Charlie answered. "She's really worried and wants you to come home."

"No," Maya said.

"Then let us at least tell her where you are," Charlie offered. "If we don't, the Aurors will be here at 5:00." Maya agreed to think about it and climbed out the window onto Bill's broomstick. They flew around the orchard a few times and landed in a clearing. Charlie told Maya to wait for a moment and left her alone. He returned with a basket of apples and a beater's bat. "We're going to play Apple Schmear."

"What's that?" Maya asked. Charlie explained the game to her. Basically, she would have the beater's bat and they would fly into the air. Charlie would toss apples at her and she would hit them. She thought it sounded silly at first, but once she got started, she found that it was oddly relaxing.

"You knew that would help, didn't you?" Maya asked when they landed. Charlie nodded. "Let's go tell your Mum to call my Mum." They went into the house and Molly scolded Maya for running away, but put a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of her while she sent a message to Maya's mother that she was safe and healthy at the Burrow.

Mrs. Binning arrived an hour later and yelled at Maya for running away. She ordered her to return home with her, but Maya refused. "I'm not coming back right now," Maya stated. "And if you force me, I'll run away again."

"And I'll know where to find you," Mrs. Binning warned.

"I won't come here and I won't tell Charlie where I am," Maya threatened. "I'm not coming home today."

"You're to be home by Saturday," Mrs. Binning said, turning to leave. Maya nodded, but a fresh batch of tears had found their way to her eyes. Charlie led her into the yard and down to the river. His brothers were playing quidditch in the orchard, but he knew that wouldn't help Maya.

They sat on the small dock at the edge of the property and dangled their feet over the side. Maya leaned her head on Charlie's shoulder and let him hold her hand as they sat together in silence. Molly brought them sandwiches for lunch, but they did not speak or move. By dusk, Molly was calling them for dinner. Maya didn't really want to move, but let Charlie pull her up and lead her inside. She didn't eat much, and spent the dinner mostly pushing food around her plate. After dinner, she and Charlie returned to the garden outside. "In by 11:00," Molly said as they silently walked out. Charlie nodded his understanding.

They sat on the bench in the garden watching the fireflies for a few moments. "Are you ever going to talk again?" Charlie asked.

"What do think happened with my parents?" Maya said quietly. "I mean, how do they go from loving each other one day to deciding to get divorced the next?"

"It didn't happen overnight," Charlie said. "This has probably been building for a while. You said it yourself before that they fought a lot."

"They did," Maya replied. "Maggie used to sneak into my room at night when we'd hear them shouting at each other." Maya started to cry, so Charlie rubbed her back. "I shouldn't have left her. She's all alone there."

"Maggie's tough," Charlie promised. "I'm surprised she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor."

"Not helping, Charlie," Maya warned. Charlie sighed, but stayed silent.

At 11:00, Molly called them back into the house. "Maya, you can either stay in Ginny's room or in the den with Charlie and Bill," Molly said.

"We'll take the den, Mum," Charlie answered. Maya nodded, but said nothing. So, Molly let the boys set up some camp beds in the den. Bill wasn't thrilled, but had taken a liking to Maya and, so, agreed to chaperone Charlie and Maya in the den.

Once the den was set up, Maya went to change and brush her teeth before bed. It was the first time she had looked in a mirror all day. There were bags under her eyes and she was pale. "No wonder Charlie doesn't want to kiss me," she thought. She went back to the den to find Charlie offering her the most comfortable of the beds in the room. She lay down and listened quietly while Bill and Charlie settled.

Maya didn't sleep much that night. No matter what Charlie said, she couldn't stop feeling guilty about leaving Maggie alone in the house and was almost tempted to ask if she could come over too. The next morning, however, her fears were calmed when she received an owl from Maggie that she had gone to Penelope's house.

"Feeling better?" Molly asked, handing Maya a plate with pancakes and bacon.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Maya lied. She couldn't bear to tell Molly that she was exhausted from 2 nights of very little sleep. After breakfast, Maya went and took a shower, relishing the calm that the bathroom gave her in the chaos that was the Burrow.

For the rest of the week, Maya kept as much to herself as possible. Charlie sensed that she was still not dealing with anything and tried to press her into talking to him, but she worried that if she started talking, she'd start sobbing and she didn't want to do that to Charlie. By the time Friday night arrived, Maya was dreading going home. She and Charlie stayed up late that night, blowing off curfew and sitting in the garden. "I don't want to go home," Maya confessed finally.

"I know," Charlie replied. "You'd be welcome to stay if your parents would let you."

"They won't," Maya said, sadly. "I'm going to be grounded for the rest of summer for running away. My Dad will probably barely let me leave my room, if he bothers to see me at all."

"If he locks you in, owl me and I'll send Bill on another rescue mission," Charlie promised. Maya chuckled.

"Your Mum will be so pissed if you do," Maya warned. "You'd probably be grounded forever. Will you owl me when you get your grades?"

"Of course," Charlie promised. "We can try to arrange a meet-up in Diagon Alley to get our books. Promise me you'll at least think about Care of Magical Creatures. The class promises to be loads of fun this year."

"I'll think about it," Maya promised. If she was being honest, she had already decided to take the class for Charlie. They sat in silence for a long moment before Maya said, "Who did you want to kiss? At the party?"

Charlie smirked. "I can't believe you're bringing that up now," he joked. He was blushing furiously, and added, "I thought you knew."

"It was Ivy, wasn't it?" Maya asked, sadly.

"No," Charlie answered. "It was you. I wanted to kiss you at Christmas and on Valentine's Day and at any other opportunity I've had."

"So, why haven't you?" Maya asked.

"I haven't had another good opportunity," Charlie answered. "Would you have slapped me if I had kissed you?"

"You're going to have to try it to find out," Maya joked. For the first time since her arrival, she was smiling broadly. It was Charlie's favorite of her smiles and he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips had barely touched when they heard Arthur clearing his throat from the doorway.

"Curfew was an hour ago," Arthur said. Charlie sighed and stood, offering Maya a hand.

"We have THE worst timing," Charlie said. "I promise to find an opportunity to test whether you'd slap me."

As Charlie walked into the house, Arthur stopped him and said, "Don't do anything you don't want to tell us about, son."

"Fair enough, Dad," Charlie replied, heading to his room.

Maya's mother arrived early the next day to retrieve Maya and bring her back to London. Maya thanked the Weasleys for their hospitality and promised Charlie that she'd write. He hugged her tightly and promised to rescue her if she needed it.


	6. The One Where Charlie Finds an Opportuni

Chapter 6—The One Where Charlie Finds an Opportunity

Mrs. Binning was furious with Maya's behavior and as soon as they got home, she grounded Maya for the rest of the summer. "You'll go to your music lessons and home," she ordered. "And if you run away again, you won't be permitted to return to Hogwarts."

Maya sighed and went to her room. She started to pack up everything that she wanted to bring back to her London house, but her mother made her leave some things at the Hampstead house. Her parents had decided that she would, for the rest of the summer, alternate weeks with each parent. Maya hated the idea and longed to get back to the Burrow. She had considered asking if Charlie could come and stay with them, but was sure that she would get nowhere with either of her parents.

By the next weekend, Maya had moved everything that she wanted back to her Mum's house in London. She had also received her O.W.L. grades from Hogwarts. She had scored Outstanding in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Herbology. She had scored Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. She had managed to pass History of Magic and Divination with Acceptable in both, but had decided not to continue either class to N.E.W.T. level. She sent an owl to Charlie detailing her grades and the living arrangements for the rest of summer. Charlie's return owl arrived the next day. He had passed everything, as well, but would drop History of Magic, and Divination.

On Sunday, Maya and Maggie, who had returned from Penelope's, left to go to the Hampstead house with their Dad for the week. Maya's grounding had included his house and she was treated to a lecture from him on responsibility. "You ran off without so much as a note, Maya," he scolded her. "And to top it all off, you went to that boy's house."

"That boy is called Charlie, Dad," Maya argued. "And his parents were there the entire time."

"Keep up the attitude, Maya, and you'll be confined to your room," he warned.

"Go ahead," Maya retorted. Her father was unimpressed with her Gryffindor courage and did confine her to her room for the rest of the week. He only allowed her out of her room to use the bathroom and to eat. Maya sent owls to Charlie every day. He had offered to come and rescue her, but she declined. She didn't want him to get into trouble if she was caught out of bounds again.

When she returned to her mother's house, she was again allowed out of her room. She was only allowed to leave the house for music lessons for the rest of the summer, until her mother took her shopping for her school books for the next year. She wouldn't let her send an owl to Charlie to see if they could meet up. She was only allowed to owl him when they returned.

For the rest of the summer at her Dad's, Maya was allowed out of her room, but the strict rules that her mother had enforced continued in his house. By mid-August, Maya was so tired of being stuck inside that she begged her dad to let her out into the yard to read. "Please, Dad," Maya begged. "I promise not to run off."

"Alright," her father relented. "You are not to leave the yard for any reason. And we're having guests for dinner tonight, so dress appropriately." Maya nodded and went to the lawn to read.

When the "guests" arrived, Maya was immediately furious. Her father failed to mention that the guests were his new girlfriend and her daughter. Christine Ashcroft was a well-connected and wealthy woman. She was nothing like Maya's mother and Maya wondered what had ever attracted her father to her mother to begin with. Ms. Ashcroft had been married to a Parliamentarian who had left her with a daughter, Chloe. Chloe was spoiled and tried to provoke Maya into a fight. Maya, thanks to Maggie, kept her mouth shut so that she wouldn't get into trouble.

The rest of the summer passed slowly, but without incident. Maya had been permitted to venture outside each day at both houses, but was still confined to the yard. When September 1 arrived, she woke early to make sure she was ready for the train. She practically shoved her mother and sister out the door so that she could get to the station and get a good compartment on the train. They arrived at King's Cross by 10:00, a full hour before the train was scheduled to leave.

Maya left her mother on the platform while she stowed her things on the train. Then, she returned to wait for her friends. Maggie also found a compartment and joined her friends on the train while Maya waited on the platform. She didn't see Charlie arrive, and jumped when he snuck up behind her. "How's your summer, love?" he asked. She shrieked and threw her arms around his neck.

"Horrid," Maya whispered into his ear. "Of course, it's better now you're here."

"And we'll be joined by the twins this year," Charlie warned. Fred and George were standing by their mother, promising to be good, but holding their fingers crossed behind their backs and wearing matching mischievous grins. "Come on, let's get a compartment," Charlie suggested.

"I've already got one, but let's stow your things," Maya offered. She kissed her mother goodbye and went back onto the train. She and Charlie stayed in their compartment, waving goodbye to Mrs. Weasley from the window.

As the train sped north, Maya and Charlie sat quietly together in their compartment. They were joined by Ivy, Kenneth Wilson (a classmate), Jenna, and Ian. "How was your summer?" Ivy asked.

"Horrible," Maya answered. She explained her parents separating and running away to the Burrow. Ivy nodded and explained that Mrs. Binning had gone to her house first. Soon, Maya and Charlie had to make their rounds with the rest of the prefects.

"I haven't forgotten, you know," Charlie said, rather suddenly.

"Forgotten what?" Maya asked.

"My promise to you," Charlie answered, stopping them and pulling Maya very close to him. "About finding an opportunity to test a theory with you." Maya smiled and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I believe you," she giggled. They were, again, interrupted. This time, however, it was prefect duties that kept them at bay. Charlie, obviously frustrated, threatened the first years with being tossed from the train if they caused any further disruption.

At the sorting, both twins were sorted into Gryffindor. They were obviously plotting something while Professor Dumbledore read the list of rules from Mr. Filch. Charlie spotted it, but determined not to give them detentions just yet. After the feast, Charlie and Maya let the 5th year Prefects see that the 1st years made it to Gryffindor tower and knew the password. They patrolled the hallways together.

They were sure that there were no problems in the hallways and started to head back to Gryffindor tower. Charlie pulled them into his favorite secret passageway. "Again with the secret passageway?" Maya teased.

"Of course," Charlie said, smirking. "I believe I've found an opportunity." He winked at Maya and leaned in. She smiled back and leaned against the wall.

Slowly, Charlie's lips found hers. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly. He had his hands on her waist and she snaked hers around his neck. After what seemed like moments, Charlie pulled back. Maya didn't slap him, but was smiling at him.

"I knew you wouldn't hit me," Charlie teased, taking her hand and leading her back to the common room. Maya tapped him on the shoulder, smirking.

When they reached Gryffindor tower, Maya decided to go to bed. "Good night, Charlie," she said at the stairway. She kissed him chastely on the lips before climbing the stairs to her dormitory. Charlie went to his dormitory with a very large smile on his face.

"So, rounds took a long time," Ivy teased when Maya appeared in the dorms.

"Lots of castle to patrol," Maya joked.

"You got snogged!" Ivy accused. Maya blushed, but did not deny it. Jenna and Ivy exchanged knowing looks and squealed with delight.

"Well done," Jenna said. "Now, we want details."

"There aren't any to give," Maya said. "He just sort of kissed me." Despite Ivy's and Jenna's protests, Maya refused to give any more details and something about the way Charlie had looked at her just before he kissed her made her believe that she would take that to her grave.

As Maya was ignoring the interrogation from the girls, Charlie was trying to sneak to bed from his mates. "Oi! Charlie!" called Ian as Charlie was tiptoeing into the bathroom. "What the bloody hell took you so long?"

"I was doing rounds with Maya," Charlie answered. He also felt certain that he would rather bunk with a blast ended skrewt than share the information with the boys.

"And do your rounds always occur in secret passageways?" asked Mike Johnson, another boy in their year.

"What are you on about?" Charlie demanded.

"We have a sneaking suspicion that your prefect duties may have involved some extracurricular activities," joked Kenneth Wilson, whose bed was next to Charlie's.

"And why would you think that?" Charlie asked.

"Because, mate," said Ian, "you're wearing her lip gloss." Charlie's lips were indeed tinted with the pink lip gloss that Maya wore on a regular basis.

"And your hair is a little messy," added Justin McGuire, the last boy in the dormitory. This, of course, was also true; Charlie's hair had an unkempt look thanks to Maya running her hands through it while they had snogged.

"You've caught me," Charlie joked, with mock indignation. "I was snogging Maya in a secret passageway after we completed our rounds."

"How far did you get with her?" Ian asked, smirking.

"I'm not telling you anything else," Charlie snapped, going to brush his teeth.

The next morning, Charlie and Maya had Care of Magical Creatures first, followed by a free period. As they walked to the class, Charlie held Maya's hand and whispered to her, "We should talk after class." Maya nodded, not wanting to alert any of their classmates to their plans.

During class, they learned that there would be 2 camping trips in the year and that the trips would be into the woods around Hogsmeade. The class would focus on finding and identifying several magical creatures and their habitats. After the class, Charlie led Maya away from the castle to a large beech tree by the lake. He offered her a seat and then sat next to her.

"So, last night was kind of incredible," Charlie said, nervously. He was terrified that she wouldn't have thought so, but was reassured when Maya smiled broadly and nodded in agreement. "And I'd very much like to do that again," he added, wringing his hands. "And I'd really love it if we could go to Hogsmeade together."

"Are you asking me out?" Maya asked, trying to stifle a giggle. Charlie blushed, but nodded. "Then, I'd love to." Charlie smiled broadly and exhaled loudly. "That nervous?" Maya cheeked.

"Shut it," Charlie joked. "So, I've also been made Quidditch captain. We'll have tryouts next week. I think Fred and George might try out for beaters, but I think they're a bit young, really."

"We've also got beaters, but perhaps they could be the reserve beaters," Maya suggested.

"And that is why you're my best mate," Charlie said. "You always know what I'm thinking."


	7. The One with Their First Date

Chapter 7—The One With Their First Date

Charlie's theory about the twins trying out for quidditch proved correct. They weren't really shocked when he put them on the reserve team as the Gryffindor team already had 2 very good beaters. Maya, of course, was still a chaser. There was a new Keeper in Oliver Wood. He was a 3rd year and had been the reserve keeper the previous 2 years.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Charlie and Maya continued to spend enormous amounts of time together. They kept their relationship mostly friendly, at least as far as their friends were concerned. In reality, they frequently snogged after completing rounds. On one occasion, they went for a swim in the Prefect's Bathroom. They raced around the tub, but Charlie caught Maya and pulled her to him. "I don't want to race right now," he said, seriously. Her heart beat very fast as he pulled her to him and held tightly onto her. Then, he kissed her, his hands roaming her back. He cupped her bottom, causing her to squeak. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Sorry," Maya answered. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"I can slow down if you like," Charlie offered.

"No, I don't think that's necessary," Maya said. She let Charlie pick her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Then, she resumed kissing him. They had lost track of time in their snogging and nearly got caught by Mr. Filch when they were walking back to Gryffindor tower.

The first Quidditch match of the season was between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Since the Gryffindors weren't playing, Charlie and Maya went to watch the game together and scout the other teams. Ravenclaw had a new set of beaters, who were very fast flyers, and Hufflepuff had a new chaser. The game lasted 2 hours and Ravenclaw won 300-200 when their seeker caught the snitch.

The walk back to Gryffindor tower took longer than normal because, yet again, Charlie pulled Maya into a secret passageway to kiss her. They were interrupted by the twins who were off to set up a prank. "Well, well, Forge," said George. "It looks like we've caught our nearly perfect older brother in a rather compromising position." Charlie's hands had been supporting Maya's bottom and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Too right you are, Gred," said Fred. "What do you think we ought to do?"

"Responsible lads would tell Professor McGonagall, or write to Mum," said George.

"Hmm, those are ideas. Of course, we're not really responsible. We might just let it go for a little blackmail," said Fred.

"Shut it, you lot," Charlie ordered. "I won't give you detention and I'll forget that I saw you here if you keep quiet."

"Deal," said Fred and George in unison. Maya was trying to hide her face behind Charlie. The twins were walking away when George turned and added, "Of course, we may tell Mum that you've got a girlfriend."

"Do it, George," Charlie warned, "and I may have a sudden memory spike and tell Professor McGonagall that I saw you lot walking in the corridor just before you pulled whatever prank you're going to pull. Then, she'll write to Mum."

"Well played, Charlie," Fred said, pulling George along the passage.

Once the twins were gone, Charlie grabbed Maya's hand and said, "We should probably get going."

"Yeah," Maya answered, still trying to recover from her embarrassment. Half-way back, she asked Charlie, "Do you think they'll tell your Mum? Because what if she thinks we were sleeping together when I stayed at your house this summer?"

"They won't say anything and we DID sleep together this summer," Charlie replied.

"No, Charlie," Maya said. "I mean what if she thinks we were in bed but not sleeping together."

"She trusts me," Charlie said. "She knows that we wouldn't have been doing anything in my bed that she wouldn't approve of. I promise. And I find it adorable that you're worried about pissing off my mum."

"I like your Mum," Maya replied. "I want her to like me too."

"Alright," Charlie joked. "Enough about my Mum. What would you like to do for our date on Saturday?"

"I thought you were planning it," Maya teased. "Where will you take me?"

"First, I thought we'd stop by Flourish and Blotts," Charlie suggested. "You can look for that new book on dragons that you're going to get me for my birthday and I can look for the book on art that I'm going to get you for Christmas." Maya giggled at Charlie. "Then, we could go to Honeydukes. You'll be so impressed with how sweet I've been you'll insist on getting me Every Flavor Beans and, because I know you love them, I'll get you coconut clusters. Last, we'll go to the Three Broomsticks where we'll have butterbeers before walking back to the grounds. When we get back, you'll expect that we'll head back into the Castle, but I'd rather take you to the Quidditch pitch for a quick fly."

"You're very ambitious for a first date," Maya joked. "But it does sound like a lovely day. Of course, you've left no time for snogging."

"Oh, I think you'll find that I haven't told you all of the plans," Charlie teased. "I'll want to keep a few surprises."

They had arrived at Gryffindor tower and Maya was tired. So, she gave Charlie a quick peck on the cheek and went to bed.

On Saturday, Charlie waited for Maya in the common room. He had woken early to get ready for his date with her. When Maya entered the common room, he handed her a single lily. "My favorite," she said, taking the flower.

"I know," Charlie said, smirking. "Shall we get some breakfast?" Maya nodded and took Charlie's offered arm. After eating breakfast, Charlie led Maya onto the grounds to the line of students forming to go to Hogsmeade. The weather was chilly and a slight drizzle had begun, adding to the cold.

By the time they had reached the village, the wind had started to pick up and Maya was nearly frozen when they went into the book store. "You weren't joking the other night," she mused as they looked at the stacks of books. Charlie pointed out the new book on dragons that he was hoping to get for his birthday (and which she had already ordered) and she fell in love with a new book on impressionist painting (which Charlie had already picked out for her). Soon, they left the comfort of the book shop and braved the cold again to get to Honeydukes.

Maya picked up a box of Every Flavor Beans, which she insisted on giving to Charlie. "And as promised, love," he said, with a wink, "I've got some coconut clusters for you, because you love them." He handed her a box of her favorite candy and, again, led her into the cold.

At the Three Broomsticks, Charlie got them some hot chocolates from the bar while Maya found a booth that they could share. They sat very close to each other, enjoying their drinks. "I thought you said butterbeers," Maya joked.

"I thought the hot chocolate would warm us up just a little more," Charlie teased. "Of course if you wanted to cuddle up and get warm, we could do that here." Maya laughed, but snuggled up closer to Charlie. They joked and chatted together, earning glares from Bridgette and Gillian who had entered the bar. When the hot chocolates were finished, Charlie led Maya back to the castle grounds. He led her to the quidditch pitch, but when they got to the changing rooms, Charlie changed his mind about flying from the weather. "Perhaps flying in this weather is a bad idea," he said.

"Then, what else will we do here?" Maya asked, stepping closer to Charlie. He smirked before leaning in and kissing her gently. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly, granting him access. She smiled and, if it was possible, leaned in even closer, letting Charlie's strong arms hold her tightly.

Charlie broke apart momentarily and led her into the captain's office. "Being captain has its privileges," he joked. There was a rather large sofa in the office. He locked the door and crushed her lips with his, leading her back to the sofa. They laid down on the sofa, Charlie on top of Maya. His left hand was behind her head and his right hand was on her waist, moving under her sweater.

Maya gasped when she felt Charlie's hand brush against her stomach. "Too fast?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe a little," Maya said. "Sorry." Truthfully, Maya was scared because the sensation sent tingles down her spine. She was terrified that they'd get carried away and go too far too fast.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, love," Charlie promised. "We should get up, though, and head back to the common room. You still need to help me with Transfiguration."

"And you can help me with my Care of Magical Creatures essay," Maya replied. Charlie helped her get up from the sofa and pulled a comb out of his pocket.

"You'll want to use the mirror," Charlie offered. "You look like you've been thoroughly snogged."

"I have been thoroughly snogged," Maya teased. "And it was a lot of fun. Now, give me that comb." As they were walking back to the common room, Maya decided to ask Charlie a question that had been bugging her. "Charlie," she said, "have you ever…I mean, are you? Oh, hell! Have you slept with anyone?"

Charlie, not expecting the question, coughed and blushed. "No, love," he answered when he had composed himself. "Since we're on the subject, have you?"

"No," Maya answered. "I've only ever been in your bed and you were a perfect gentleman."

"Don't let my brothers hear you say that," Charlie joked. "I'd never live it down."

When they returned to the common room, Maya and Charlie grabbed seats by the fire to do their homework.

A/N: Please R&R. Also, as an extra disclaimer, I own nothing but the characters I invented.


	8. The One with The First Camping Trip

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and everyone who has been reading. As usual, I own nothing, yada yada yada.**

Chapter 8—The One With Their First Field Trip

Soon, it seemed, the entire school had found out that Charlie and Maya were dating. Most people were more shocked that they had just started dating than that they were going out. Ivy and Jenna were delighted. Bridgette and Gillian were annoyed, but soon set their sights on other boys. Charlie got teased by his dorm mates, who wanted to know whether she was a good snog. Charlie ignored their jeering as much as possible, but when it got to be too much, he admitted that Maya was a very good snog.

Gryffindor played its first quidditch game of the season against Slytherin on the first Saturday in November. Maya was targeted by the Slytherin beaters and when Charlie ended the game, winning for Gryffindor 210-200, he had to be restrained from punching the Slytherin beater.

The first weekend of December brought the first Care of Magical Creatures field trip of the year. Professor Kettleburn had told the students in the class to bring warm clothes, and their sketch books. They would be camping in the hills outside Hogsmeade. That Friday, after their classes ended, each of the students in the class went to their dormitories to collect their bags for the weekend. They would return on Sunday morning in time for breakfast. Maya collected her bag and met Charlie in the common room. "I'm going to snog you senseless in the woods," Charlie promised.

"That's quite ambitious," Maya teased, "since Professor Kettleburn will be there and we probably won't have time to snog."

"I'm very devious," Charlie said. "I'll find a way." He winked and grabbed her hand to lead her to meet the class. Charlie and Maya were the last students to arrive for the trip. Once everyone was there, Professor Kettleburn led them through the village and into the woods outside of town.

They reached a clearing where Professor Kettleburn stopped. He had brought some tents along and they put them up. Once the tents were up, Professor Kettleburn assigned 2 students to each tent. There were 6 tents as there were 10 students and Professor Kettleburn. Maya and the only other girl in the class, a Ravenclaw girl called Jocelyn Whitmore, were in one tent. The next tent housed Charlie and Ian. The other students paired up and placed their things in their tents.

Once everyone was set up, Professor Kettleburn had them all sit in a circle around a fire pit. With a wave of his wand, he started a small camp fire. He also had brought a mess kit and some food, which he started cooking while the students sat around the fire. Charlie sat on a tree stump and Maya sat on the ground in front of him. He massaged her shoulders as they listened to Professor Kettleburn's instructions for the weekend.

After dinner was finished, the students all told stories about their lives at home. When it was Maya's turn, she just said that she lived with her Mum in London. Charlie did not share any of what he knew about Maya's family and, though Professor Kettleburn suspected that she was leaving out the details, he did not push her either. The group went to bed soon after Maya's story. Charlie kissed her head as she headed into her tent. Professor Kettleburn was watching them too closely for Charlie to attempt to snog her, but Charlie was able to whisper to her, "Meet me out here at midnight." Maya nodded and went into her tent. She changed into her pajamas and pretended to fall asleep. She saw Charlie's wand light in the next tent and snuck out to meet him.

"What's going on?" Maya asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were o.k. after the whole 'getting to know you' exercise," Charlie said. "How are you?"

Maya sighed and sat down. "I don't know," she answered, truthfully. "Mum says that we're going to split the holidays between them, but I don't really have a burning desire to spend time with my Dad and his girlfriend."

"You could come to the Burrow," Charlie offered. "Mum would love to have you."

"I can't leave Maggie," Maya said. "It's our first Christmas with 2 houses and she won't be allowed to leave. I'm certain that Mum won't let me go anywhere either and I'm not of age yet."

"We'll work it out," Charlie promised. "Now I also believe that I promised snogging in the woods." Maya smiled and let Charlie kiss her for a long while until Professor Kettleburn interrupted them and sent them to bed.

The rest of the weekend passed without any further incidents. The class spent the next day walking through the woods to find rare animals and identify them. Maya was impressed when Charlie was able to pick out a puffskein just by its tracks and to find the colony of bowtruckles. Saturday night, Professor Kettleburn again insisted that the students try to get to know each other better. This time, he asked them about their plans for after graduation.

"I plan to work with animals," Charlie said. "I'd hope to work with dragons."

"I think I'm going to Conservatory School," Maya said. "I play piano and violin and I'd like to study music and art." Neither Charlie nor Maya had discussed their plans after school and they were both taken a bit aback. They silently agreed to talk about it later.

Sunday morning dawned bright and early. Professor Kettleburn encouraged the class to keep working together and to spend their time at Hogwarts building their friendships. Then, he helped them take down camp and led them back to school. At breakfast, Charlie and Maya sat with the rest of the class, but when they had finished eating, they separated and went off to an empty classroom alone.

"You never said you wanted to study music," Charlie said.

"You never asked," Maya said. "And you never said anything about dragons. Are there any colonies in Britain?"

"No," Charlie said, seriously. "The closest place to study them up close, at the moment, is Romania."

"You plan to go to Romania when we graduate?" Maya asked. Charlie nodded. "Bugger," she said.

Maya started to walk away, heading back to Gryffindor tower to get some more sleep. Charlie caught her arm and stopped her. "What does this do to us?" he asked, looking scared.

"I need to sleep on it, Charlie," Maya said. She had never imagined that in a year and a half they'd be separated by hundreds of miles and she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Charlie let her go, even though he would have preferred to figure things out. He followed Maya to Gryffindor tower and went to the boys' dormitories to catch a nap before lunch.

For the next week, Maya and Charlie did not speak much. They did their rounds together, and worked on homework together, but outside of school things, they didn't talk at all. The next weekend was the weekend before Charlie's birthday. He was turning 17, so his mates threw a huge party for him. They cleared the common room by 10:00 and started the real fun, with butterbeers and firewhiskey. Maya was quiet through most of the party and skipped on the alcohol.

She was starting up the stairs to the girls' dormitories when Charlie grabbed her arm. He turned her around and kissed her fiercely. She pushed him back and continued up the stairs, leaving him looking dejected. He went to bed on his own.

The next morning, Maya woke early. She noticed that she hadn't given Charlie his birthday present, and she couldn't keep it away from him. Charlie was not awake yet, so Maya snuck into his dormitory. She found him snoring in his bed and poked him in the back. "Wake up!" she said loudly.

Charlie shrieked and nearly fell out of bed. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" he asked.

Maya was laughing. Charlie's hair was sticking up at odd angles. "I came to give you your birthday present," Maya answered. "Be quiet or you'll wake everyone else."

"Too late," Ian grunted from the next bed.

"Go back to sleep," Charlie ordered. "And you," he turned to Maya, "come on in."

"Nope," Maya said. "Come down to the common room." Charlie nodded and watched Maya skip down the stairs.

Moments later, Charlie joined Maya in the common room. She had his present and a cup of hot cocoa. "So, does this mean we're o.k.?" he asked.

"Mostly," Maya said. "I'm still not sure what will happen next year, but I figure that we should just enjoy each other now and let next year sort itself out. And since it's your birthday, I thought you'd like your present."

Charlie opened the package that Maya handed to him. "The dragon book!" he exclaimed. "How did you know I wanted this?"

"It was hard to figure out, especially since you're so subtle," Maya teased. "Happy birthday, love." She kissed him softly. "Now, it's early and I'm going back to bed."

"No, you're not," Charlie said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her onto his lap. "We can nap right here by the fire." Charlie and Maya snuggled by the fire, but didn't go back to sleep. They chatted about Christmas plans. "Will you come to the Burrow?" he asked.

"I can't," Maya answered. "I told you before that I have to split the holidays between my parents. You could come and visit me."

"For New Years," Charlie promised. Maya's stomach gave a low growl. "Hungry?"

"Yeah," Maya replied. "I should get changed to go to breakfast."

"Meet back here in 20 minutes," Charlie suggested. Maya nodded and went back to the dormitories to shower and change. She met Charlie in the common room 20 minutes later, as promised.


	9. The One With a New Year's Party

A/N: Thanks to Scara1 for the reviews, and thanks to everyone still reading. Please review, if you read. Also, JKR invented Harry Potter and lots of other stuff. I don't take credit for that…

Chapter 9—The One With a New Year's Party

A week later the winter term ended and Charlie and Maya had completely made up. They took the train to London for Christmas and Charlie promised to owl her about New Year's Eve as he hugged her goodbye. Molly interrogated him on the way home. "What's going on, Charlie?" she asked.

"Not much, Mum," Charlie answered. "Term ended; we came home. And Maya's invited me for New Year's Eve."

"Why would she have done that?" Molly asked, trying to hide her happiness.

"Because she's Charlie's girlfriend," answered Percy. Charlie nearly decked him, but held back since they were with Molly. Fred and George had kept their promise not to tell her.

"And for how long has she been your girlfriend?" Molly asked.

"Since the beginning of term," Charlie answered, turning a violent shade of crimson. "Mum could we maybe talk about this later?" Molly agreed to drop the subject, but brought it up when she and Charlie were alone later. "I've known I liked her since last year and we came close to getting together before, but things kept intervening and it didn't happen until we got back to school."

"Are you happy with her?" Molly asked. She was, truthfully, thrilled for Charlie. She had noticed the signs that they were more than friends over the summer when Charlie protected her.

"Unbelievably happy, Mum," Charlie answered. Molly smiled and sent Charlie to bed after agreeing that if he was invited, he could go and visit Maya's house for the end of the break.

In London, Maya was explaining to her mother that she and Charlie had decided to date each other. She would be spending the second half of break with her father, so her mother could not approve of Charlie visiting at his house. "If it was here, love, I would allow it," Grace said.

On Christmas morning, Maya found a lovely gift from Charlie. He had bought the book that she wanted for her. She had bought him a dragon charm. Later that afternoon, Maya and Maggie went to their father's house in Hampstead. She asked him if Charlie could come for the New Year's Eve party. "Please, Dad," she said. "He's my best mate."

"You'll have separate sleeping quarters," her father ordered. "And if I even think that he's sleeping in your bed with you, I'll toss him on his arse." Maya agreed and went to send an owl to Charlie inviting him for the holiday.

Three days later, Charlie went to work with his father. Mrs. Binning met them at the Ministry of Magic and took Charlie to Maya's father's house. "Did you have a nice Christmas, Charlie?" she asked.

"Very nice, thank you," Charlie answered. "Did Maya like the present?"

"She hasn't put it down," Mrs. Binning said. "She loves it almost as much as she loves the guy that gave it to her." Charlie blushed and started to say something, but before he could answer, Mrs. Binning announced that they had arrived.

"Blimey!" Charlie exclaimed.

"It is a bit much, isn't it?" said Mrs. Binning. "I hated living here and I'm sure Maya prefers the London house, but it was her grandparents' estate. Have a good week and good luck next term."

"Cheers," Charlie replied. "And thank you, Mrs. Binning. Happy New Year."

Mrs. Binning smiled and bade Charlie goodbye when the butler, Mr. Henderson, answered the door. He showed Charlie into the study and called Maya down. She leapt into his arms when she saw him. "Thank you for the present," Maya said. "I love it."

"It was hard to find the right gift," Charlie teased. "And thank you for the gift." He pulled the charm out from his shirt.

"Come on," Maya offered. "Let's take your bag to your room." Maya showed Charlie to his room and when they were sure they were alone, he shut the door with his foot and kissed her fiercely on the mouth. He backed her up to the bed in the middle of the room and they toppled over onto it.

Pulling back, he said, "It's been too long since I've been able to do that." Maya smiled and pulled his head back to kiss him some more. Charlie's hand played with the hem of her shirt, slowly brushing his palm against the soft flesh of her stomach. This time, Maya did not gasp. Instead, she took Charlie's hand and moved it up to her breast. Charlie massaged her breast through the fabric of her bra. They continued their snogging until Maggie interrupted them.

"Maya, Dad wants to meet Charlie," she said, entering the room without knocking. "Oh, bloody hell!"

Maya threw Charlie off her and sat up very fast. "Mags, please don't tell Dad," Maya begged. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"I won't tell," Maggie promised. "I like having Charlie around, but lock the door next time. If Dad catches you lot doing that, Charlie, you'll be back at the Burrow before you can say quidditch."

"Cheers, Maggie," Maya said. She composed herself and brushed her hair before following Maggie to the dining room where their father was waiting with lunch.

"Maya," he said, "where have you been?"

"I was showing Charlie to his room, Dad," Maya answered. "Then, we were just talking and Maggie came and told us it was time for lunch. And Dad, this is Charlie Weasley."

"Hello, Mr. Binning," Charlie said, offering his hand. "Thank you for allowing me to visit."

"We'll be dining tonight with Ms. Ashcroft," said Mr. Binning. "And she's bringing her daughter with her. They do not know about your special talents. I would appreciate discretion."

"Of course, sir," Charlie said.

That evening, Christine Ashcroft arrived with Chloe. They both brought bags and were going to stay overnight. "Ms. Ashcroft," Maya said, through gritted teeth.

"Darling Mia, I've told you to call me Christine," she said.

"My name is Maya," Maya said. Charlie stood watching in awe as Maya glared at her father's girlfriend.

"Yes, of course it is, dear," she said. "And where is Meggie?"

"It's Maggie," said Maya. "Her name is Maggie. If you want us to like you so much, you should really learn our names. And this is Charlie Weasley."

"Good day, Ma'am," Charlie said, giving his most sincere smile. Christine looked at Charlie as though he was a bug that must be crushed. She clearly thought he was beneath her, and Maya glared at her.

Maya was furious to learn that Christine and Chloe would be staying for the rest of the holidays. She nearly threw a tantrum. Maggie, who was less inclined to tantrums than Maya, was also furious. They were commiserating in their study when Chloe entered. "What?" Maya shouted.

"Mum and Daddy say it's time for dinner," she said.

"He's not your Daddy," Maya said, glaring at Chloe.

"He will be," she said. "Just you wait." Maya balled her fist and was prepared to punch Chloe in the face. Charlie grabbed her hand and led her to the dining room.

After dinner, Charlie was in his room reading when Maya entered. "I'm sorry about earlier," she said. "And thank you for not letting me punch Chloe."

"Come on in," Charlie said, moving over on his bed to let her lay next to him. "You'll always be his daughter and she can't replace you."

"She's certainly trying," Maya said. "I don't even know why he wants us here. We don't match his lifestyle. By the way, I'm to take you to get a suit tomorrow for the New Year's Party. Apparently, it's going to be formal."

On New Year's Eve, Maya's father threw a party at his estate. Maya and Maggie each wore formal dresses. Maggie's was light blue and Maya's was pink with silver trim. She knocked on Charlie's door to see if he was ready for the party. He was having difficulty with his tie, so Maya offered her assistance. "You look amazing," Charlie said.

"Thanks," Maya replied. "You clean up nicely yourself. There. Are you ready to meet the wolves?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Charlie joked. He hid his wand up his sleeve and they went downstairs into the formal dining room where the party was getting started. Maya introduced Charlie to her family members and some of her father's friends that she knew. After introductions, she grabbed them a plate of food and stole him away to the den. They were talking and laughing when Mr. Binning entered.

"You're supposed to be at the party," he said. "What are you doing?"

"We were talking, Dad," Maya said. "I don't like your friends and the family looks at me as though they want to spit on me. We're not hurting anyone here."

"Come back to the party now, Maya," Mr. Binning ordered. "Maggie is still there and she seems to be getting along with everyone just fine."

"No, Dad," Maya argued. "She's just better at hiding her distaste than I am."

"You're coming to the party, Maya," he ordered. He glared at Maya and Charlie until they got up from their places on the sofa and followed him into the hallway. Before rejoining the party, he turned to them and said, "Behave or you're not going back to school, Maya, and you'll be going home, Charlie."

"Fine," Maya said, biting back tears. She refused to let him see her cry.

Upon returning, Maya started drinking whatever she could reach. Charlie stayed sober to make sure she didn't do anything too bad. At one point, a muggle boy that Maya didn't know invited her to dance. "I'm sort of with someone here," she said, indicating Charlie. The muggle boy wasn't going to take no for an answer and Maggie intervened to keep Maya from hexing him with Charlie's wand.

At midnight, Maya and Charlie kissed. Her father announced, immediately after, that he and Christine were engaged to be married. Maya broke the glass she was holding, cutting her hand. Charlie took her upstairs to clean it up. "Are you o.k.?" he asked.

"No," Maya said. She started to cry, and then she started to sob. Charlie led her into her room and sat her on her bed. "Why aren't we good enough?" she yelled. Charlie sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. He toed his shoes off and helped take hers off. Then, he laid them back on her bed. She put her head on his shoulder and cried. "I'm sorry," she said. "I've got your shirt all wet."

"Don't worry about that, love," he said. "It doesn't matter. Mum taught me a few good cleaning spells and I'm old enough to do magic outside of school now."

"I want to go home," she said, sniffing. "This isn't my home and my life went to hell when we had to move in here."

"We're going back to school in 2 days," Charlie whispered. "You're tougher than this. You can make it for 2 days."

"I don't want to," Maya cried. "I want my mother and I want to go home." There was a knock on the door and Maya shouted, "GO AWAY!"

"Maya, it's Maggie," she said. Maya opened the door and let her sister inside. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Maya said. "Did Dad send you on a recon mission?"

"Yeah," she answered. "He wants you to come back to the party."

"It's not going to happen," Maya replied. "Tell him I'm sleeping or that I just don't give a flying fuck what he wants right now. I'm not coming back to the party and he can't make me. You might also want to tell him that if he forces me, he'll be explaining my special talents to his friends." Maggie nodded. She knew better than to try to talk Maya down. She left Maya and Charlie alone.

Charlie waved his wand and locked the door. "That way, they won't be able to get in even if they have a key to the door," he said.

"Thanks," Maya sniffed. "I still want to go home. I don't ever want to come back here again."

There was another knock on the door, followed by Christine saying, "Maya, it's your new mum. Please open the door." Maya and Charlie ignored her and stayed in her bed, still cuddling. Her Dad came by a few moments later and demanded that she open the door. She continued to ignore him. He tried the key, but Charlie's spell held and they couldn't get in.

"Charlie," Maya whispered, scooting closer to him on the bed, "Kiss me, please." Charlie did as she asked and rolled them over so that he was lying on top of her. He pulled back and Maya begged, "Don't stop."

"We have to stop, love," Charlie said, rolling off her. "It shouldn't be like this." Maya was crying, but Charlie continued, "I want our first time together to be something that you remember in a good way. I don't want it to be because you're trying to get back at your father."

Maya climbed out of her bed and sat in the window seat, watching the snow fall outside. Charlie followed her and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's not that I don't want to sleep with you, love. I just want to do it right."

"I know," Maya said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "You said so." They sat quietly watching the snow fall for a few long moments. Maya finally said, "Why doesn't he love us anymore?"

"He loves you, sweetheart," Charlie answered.

"No, he loves the idea of all his friends thinking how good a dad he is," Maya replied. "He doesn't love us." Charlie sat behind Maya and let her sink against his chest. He didn't know what to say to try to soothe her, so he just held her as closely as he could. "Will you take me home later?"

"I'll take you anywhere you want," Charlie promised. "We should get some sleep, though."

They returned to her bed and slept for a few hours. When they woke, Charlie snuck back to his room to collect his things. Maya packed her bag and waited for Charlie. "You're sure about this?" Charlie asked when he came back.

"Yeah," Maya said. "This isn't home to me. I want to go home."

They were leaving her room when her father entered. "I see you've opened the door," he said. "How did you lock it?"

"Charlie used his wand," Maya answered. "And I opened the door so that I can go home."

"You ARE home, Maya," Mr. Binning (Gareth) said.

"No, Dad," Maya replied. "I'm not home. Home is in London. Home is at the Burrow. I've never felt at home here. I hate this house and I want to go home."

"Your mother and I would like you to stay," he said.

"My mother is in London. Christine is NOT my mother," Maya screamed. New tears were stinging her eyes.

"What about your sisters?" Gareth reasoned.

"Maggie can come with me if she wants. Chloe is not my sister and she can go to hell with her whore of a mother," Maya said plainly. "Now, I'm going home."

Maya's father tried to protest as she stopped by Maggie's room. "I'm going home," Maya said. "If you want, you could come along."

"I'm going to stay," Maggie said. "I don't mind it here. But you should go. I'll see you on the train."

"I'll tell Mum," Maya said. Maggie nodded and hugged Maya. Then, she led Charlie through the house and out the door. They walked to the front gate and into the street where they found a bus back to London.


	10. The One with her 17th Birthday

A/N: Warning: This chapter contains smut. You have been warned. Jessa

Chapter 10—The One With Her 17th Birthday

Maya and Charlie spent the rest of the holidays with her mother. Mrs. Binning (Grace) was happy to have Maya back at the house, but she still scolded her for her behavior at her father's. "And Charlie will be in the guest room," she said.

"Of course, Mum," Maya promised.

That night, after Charlie had gone to bed, Mrs. Binning went into Maya's room. "You and Charlie are very close," she said.

"Yes, Mum," Maya said. "He's really sweet and I love him a lot."

"I know," Grace said. "Did he try anything with you?"

Maya laughed. "No, Mum," she said. "He was a perfect gentleman. I really didn't want to be alone and he stayed to make sure I was o.k. And he turned me down when I asked him to sleep with me."

"I'm kind of glad about that," Grace joked. They spent the next half hour talking about everything that was going on with the divorce. Maya had worked out that her dad and Christine were together before her parents had separated and she asked her mother about it.

"Mum," she said, "did Dad cheat on you?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Grace answered. "He knew Christine when he was younger. She was engaged to her first husband when your Dad and I met. They reconnected last spring and I found out about it."

"Why did you move out?" Maya asked.

"The same reason you left, love," Grace replied. "I hate that house. I hate that your grandmother didn't want us to visit when she was alive and I hate that it took us away from our life and into a world none of us wanted to be in." Maya yawned loudly and Grace determined it was time for bed. Two days later, Maya and Charlie returned to Hogwarts.

Maya's 17th birthday was on February 15. Since it was so close to Valentine's Day, and since there was another Hogsmeade trip, Charlie made some special plans for them. He met her at the bottom of the staircase for breakfast. After breakfast, he led her into the village and bought her some candy at Honeydukes. They walked around the village and to the Shrieking Shack. After that, they walked back to the castle, where Charlie had planned a private lunch together.

"Thank you for today," Maya said.

"It's not over yet, love," Charlie said. "Happy Birthday!" He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Maya. She smiled when she opened the box. It contained a locket that opened to reveal a photo of Charlie and Maya taken at the Prefect's Christmas Party.

"It's beautiful," Maya said.

"Did you get your mail?" Charlie asked.

"Not yet," Maya answered. She was expecting a gift from her mother, but nothing from her father. Maggie had brought her gift to her at breakfast (a set of sheet music).

"We're having a party tonight," Charlie said. "I know you hate surprise parties, but Ivy was insisting." Maya cut him off with a kiss.

"Thanks for the warning," she said.

"I have more plans before the party," Charlie teased. "There will be no homework today. There will be no quidditch practice. There will be no library or prefect duties. We could go for a swim, if you like."

"I'll just go and change," Maya promised. She climbed to the girls' dormitories and put on her favorite red bikini. Then, she met Charlie back in the common room. He led her through the castle to the bathroom and filled the tub. They swam around, stopping to snog after splashing each other.

"When is the party?" Maya asked as they were climbing out of the tub.

"10," Charlie answered. "We're sending the young ones to bed early."

"What time is it now?" Maya asked.

"Half-three," Charlie answered, checking his watch.

"So, then, we have lots of time," she stated. Charlie smirked and nodded. "Take me to bed, Charlie."

"You're certain?" he asked. She nodded.

"This time, it isn't about getting back at anyone," Maya promised. "This time, it's about I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you, more than anything," Charlie said, sincerely. They toweled off and returned to Gryffindor tower. Charlie went into the boys' dormitories to ensure that they would be alone. Certain that the coast was clear, Charlie descended the stairs and waved Maya over. They snuck up to Charlie's dormitory and climbed onto his bed, pulling the curtains shut.

Maya took her shoes and socks off and placed them under Charlie's bed. "So your roommates won't see them if they come in here," she said, quietly. Charlie had shed his shoes and socks and was tossing his shirt onto the floor.

He pulled Maya in for a kiss, which started out chaste, but soon became more passionate. He had one hand behind Maya's head and the other on her waist. He started to pull at the hem of her shirt and she lifted her arms so that he could take it off. He put it with her shoes and smirked at her bikini top. Charlie returned to kissing Maya and laid her down on his bed. He softly caressed her breast and laid soft kisses down her jaw and neck. He paused and pulled back. Looking her in the eye, he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said. "Do you know the charms?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. He pointed his wand at her belly and cast a contraceptive charm. Then, he returned to kissing her. Her hands roamed down his back and cupped his bum through his jeans. She moved her hands to unbutton his pants while he continued to caress her breasts.

"Charlie!" called Ian, just as Maya was unbuttoning her own pants. "Ivy was looking for you." The curtains on Charlie's bed flew open as Ian interrupted Maya and Charlie. "Oh, bloody hell!"

"Yeah, mate," Charlie said, "would you mind? We're sort of busy." Ian backed out and left them alone in the dormitories. "Are you alright?" Charlie asked, turning back to Maya.

"I'm fine," she promised. "And I still want to do this." She quickly pushed her trousers off and placed them on the floor. Charlie removed his pants and returned to Maya. He removed her bikini top and kissed each breast. Maya's spine was tingling and she was glad they were in his bed as she was sure her knees would have buckled if they had been standing.

Charlie removed his shorts and Maya's bikini bottoms. He gazed at her and asked, "Are you ready?" She nodded and he broke through her barrier. She winced when he entered her and he stopped to ask, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she promised. "Just don't stop." He nodded and moved further into her, causing her to wince again slightly. He started to back off, but Maya shifted into a more comfortable position and pled with Charlie to keep moving. As he moved, he kissed her on the mouth. She ran her hands through his hair and down to his back, lightly scratching him.

Charlie moved and Maya matched his movements, quickening the pace as their need for each other grew. Charlie's thrusts sent Maya over the edge as he spilled himself into her. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his side. "You are an amazing woman," he said, kissing her softly. "And I love you."

"This has been the most memorable birthday ever," Maya said. "Thank you, and I love you, too."

They lay in Charlie's bed together for as long as they dared. Eventually, their need to venture to dinner won over staying in bed and going for a repeat performance. Charlie handed Maya her clothes and let her dress. Then, they left the dormitories and went to dinner.

At dinner, Ivy and Jenna cornered Maya and stole her away from Charlie for awhile. "Ian said some interesting things earlier," Ivy accused.

"What did he say?" Maya asked, feigning innocence.

"That he interrupted you and Charlie in a compromising position," Jenna added, smirking.

"That would be an interesting story," Maya replied.

"So, is it true?" Ivy asked.

"I'm not answering that," Maya said. "Look, I appreciate that you lot are my best friends, outside of Charlie, but I'm not going to spill on what may have happened earlier."

Ivy and Jenna shared a look and said, in unison, "They did it." Maya did not deny it, but she refused to offer details.

Meanwhile, Charlie was getting interrogated by Ian and Kenneth. "Mate, what were you lot doing when I came in?" Ian asked.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to answer that?" Charlie reasoned.

"You shagged her, didn't you?" Kenneth accused.

"Still not answering," Charlie replied in a sing-song voice.

"He shagged her," Ian repeated, sharing a smirk with Kenneth.

A few hours later, Gryffindor common room was packed with students in fifth year and higher. Ivy and Ian had planned a massive party for Maya's birthday. There was music and drinking, games and dancing. Maya and Charlie decided to sneak out early and retire to his room. Ian, Jenna, Ivy and Kenneth noticed, but decided to say nothing and stayed in the common room for at least an hour.

In Charlie's room, he and Maya again went straight to his bed and closed the curtains. Charlie cast some silencing charms. They quickly undressed and shagged again, before drifting off to sleep curled around each other.


	11. The One with an Unexpected Invitation

A/N: I still don't own anything. Though, I wish I did….

Chapter 11—The One With an Unexpected Invitation

Maya's mother had sent a present for her birthday the next morning. She had given Maya a pair of diamond earrings that had once belonged to her. Maya thought it was the perfect gift and sent a note thanking her mother straight away. Her father did not even bother to send her a card. She was hurt, but refused to speak about it, or to even act as though she was upset.

A month later, she got a letter from her dad. It was an invitation to his wedding to Christine. Maya refused to answer the letter and burned it in the fire that night. Maggie had decided to go as she had planned to be staying with their father in the week leading up to the wedding. Maya did not want to think about whether she would have to go there for half of the summer. "You're always welcome at the Burrow, love," Charlie promised.

"Thanks, Maya replied.

During the second Care of Magical Creatures field trip, which occurred in April, the class was asked to discuss their summer plans. "I'm going to be at home," Maya stated, simply. "And I may go to visit Charlie." Charlie was working on trying to convince Maya to go to her father's wedding, but she was resisting, still angry that he hadn't sent her a birthday present.

"You didn't say anything about your Dad's wedding," Charlie accused when they reached the castle on Sunday morning.

"That's because I'm not going," Maya replied. "And before you start, unless you want to have an epic fight in the Great Hall, don't go there."

Charlie kept his mouth shut. He preferred to have their fights in private where no one else could see or hear them. Of course, most of their fights occurred in his dorm or the common room, so most of Gryffindor House knew when they were fighting. He brought up the subject when they were back in his dorm and Maya stormed out, going straight to the girls' dormitories so that Charlie couldn't follow.

By the end of term, Charlie had been nagging Maya to the point that she refused to talk to him, or do anything else with him. Charlie was so frustrated that on the last night of term, he cornered her at the Gryffindor party. "I'm sorry I've been a prat," he said. "I just want you to be happy."

"I'm fine, Charlie," Maya promised.

"I've missed you," he said. "It's quite cold in my bed when I'm alone."

"I highly doubt that," Maya teased. "Your bed is tiny, but I'll join you there later." Charlie smiled and kissed her forehead before going to fetch them drinks. They left the party half an hour later to the confines of Charlie's dorm.

Charlie kissed Maya fully on the mouth when they reached the top step into the dorm. His roommates saw them leave and were waiting in the common room. Charlie backed Maya up to his bed, his lips never leaving hers. Maya was running her hands through Charlie's hair and tugging on his shirt. He lay her down on his bed and removed his shirt before joining her. His hands found their way under her shirt and started fondling her breasts beneath the fabric of her bra. He felt her nipples harden under his palm and he groaned into her mouth. He grabbed his wand and cast a contraceptive charm.

Maya could feel Charlie's length pressing against her thigh and straining against his trousers. She felt a familiar flutter in her belly as she let Charlie continue kneading her breasts. "Take my shirt off," she ordered. Charlie did as requested and removed her shirt, then her bra. He kissed her bare breasts and took each one into his mouth, sucking lightly on them. Then, he kissed her belly and removed her pants, tossing them aside.

Next, Charlie slid Maya's knickers off and tossed them onto the pile of their clothes. He kissed her folds, darting his tongue into her center. Maya nearly exploded at the new sensations. "Merlin, Charlie," she groaned. She grasped the sheets and held them tightly in her hand as she felt herself nearing the edge of ecstasy. "Charlie," she breathed, "I need you inside me. Now."

"As you wish, love," Charlie said. It took him no time to remove his own trousers and boxers. He positioned himself over Maya and plunged into her. She arched her body to meet his thrusts as their passion for each other grew. Minutes later, Charlie was on the verge and Maya was begging him to finish. Exhausted, panting, and sweaty, they fell asleep before Charlie's roommates returned to the dorm.

The next day, they returned home on the train. They were alone in their compartment, Charlie whispered to Maya, "I'm going to miss you. Will you write?"

"Yeah," Maya promised. "I'll write. And I'll try to find a time to come and visit you. You're welcome at Mum's house, you know."

"I'll send an owl," Charlie promised. They sat quietly for a long while until Charlie said, "Are you still planning to go to conservatory school?"

"That or drama school," Maya answered. "I'm auditioning over the summer. It's sort of what Mum and Dad always wanted me to do and I sort of like it. Plus, I'm good at it. Are you still planning on the dragons?"

"It's the only thing I've ever wanted to do," Charlie said, sadly. They both seemed to sense that their romance would end when they graduated as Maya wanted to stay in London for school and Charlie was planning to move out of the country to study dragons. They were quiet until the train reached Kings Cross.

Maya left with her mother and waved to Charlie as he met his parents and brothers. "How was your term?" Grace asked Maya.

"Fine, Mum," Maya answered as they went to the car. "I got Dad's invitation. Am I going to be expected to do the alternate week thing this summer?"

"Only if you choose to, dear," Grace answered. "I've spoken to your father and since you're of age now, you will be permitted to decide on whether you want to go. Maggie will split the summer." Maggie was fine with this arrangement as she rather enjoyed spending time with both of her parents and didn't mind Christine or Chloe as much as Maya. Maya still didn't want to go to her Dad's.

A week after they arrived home, Maggie went to stay with their dad and Maya stayed with their mum. "Why are you so sad, Maya?" Grace asked, one afternoon.

"Charlie's moving to Romania next year," Maya answered. "He wants to study dragons and he can't do that in England. I'm hoping to go to conservatory school or drama school."

"You still want to study music or acting?" Grace asked. Maya nodded. "You have an audition next week and the following week is your Dad's wedding."

"I'm going to the Burrow," Maya said. "I don't want to go to Dad's wedding. He hasn't bothered to call and he didn't send me a card for my birthday." Grace knew better than to try to get Maya to go. The following week, she went to her audition and was told that she would be notified during the fall of the results of the audition.

Three days later, she apparated to the Burrow to spend a week with the Weasleys. Charlie was waiting for her when she walked down the garden path to the house. He pulled her into a tight hug and took her bags. "You've got Bill's room this summer," he said. "Bill's working for Gringott's in Egypt now." They deposited her things in Bill's room and went back to the garden. "How has your summer been so far?"

"Fine," Maya replied. "I auditioned last week for a couple of schools and I'll hear during the fall about the results. Mum's going to send the letters with an owl when she gets them."

Over the next few days, Maya and Charlie played quidditch in the orchard and went swimming. Charlie even took her to the town one afternoon. On the fourth day of her visit (which was 3 days before her father's wedding), Charlie had a conversation with Maya that made her leave the Burrow. "You know he's getting married in 3 days," he said. "You could still go."

"I'm not going," Maya answered. "He hasn't bothered with me and I'm not going to bother with him."

"I know that this is hard, but, Maya, he's your father," Charlie argued.

"Fuck off, Charlie," Maya yelled. "You have no idea how hard this is on me. YOUR parents are still happily married. YOU wouldn't know what it's like to have to earn your father's affection. So don't stand there and tell me you know that this is hard!" Maya had tears streaming down her face, but Charlie kept going.

"You'll regret not going," he reasoned.

"NO!" Maya shouted. "I won't regret a fucking thing. Right now, though, I'm regretting coming here. I'm leaving." Maya started to storm into the house to collect her things. Charlie followed.

"You can't go right now," Charlie yelled. "You'll splinch yourself."

"Then I'll go home by floo," Maya raged. Charlie had caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Let me go," she ordered. He held tight. She repeated herself and he still refused to let her go. He only let her go when she slapped him across the face. She entered Bill's room, locked the door, and started to put her things in her bag, only to slump to the floor in a fit of sobs.

Molly had heard them fighting, but stayed out of it and forced the other children to do the same. When she heard Maya slap Charlie across the face, she approached him in the hallway. "What's going on, Charlie?" she demanded.

"We're fighting," he answered. Molly urged him to continue and he added, "I want her to go to her Dad's wedding. She refuses and told me to butt out of it. And now, she's sobbing and packing her things." Charlie pushed past his mother and locked himself in his room.

Maya was still sobbing on the floor when Molly knocked. "Maya, dear, it's Mrs. Weasley," she said. "May I come in?" Maya didn't answer, but waved her wand and opened the door.

"I'm sorry I hit Charlie," she said. "I'm going home now."

"Dear, you don't have to apologize to me," Molly said. "And you don't have to leave if you don't want to."

"I need my mother now," Maya said. Molly nodded and left Maya alone to finish packing her bag. On her way out, she paused by Charlie's door and considered knocking, but she kept going.

When she returned home, Grace demanded to know what had happened. Maya explained her fight with Charlie to her mother. "He wasn't entirely wrong, Maya," Grace said. "You should at least consider going to his wedding."

"He doesn't really want me there," Maya said sadly. "I'm going to bed, Mum." Maya went to her room and locked the door. She sat down to write a letter to Charlie, but couldn't find the words. She gave up after an hour and went to bed.

On Saturday morning, she went for a run, trying to forget what the next day was. She returned and found an unexpected visitor in the sitting room with her mother. Neither of them heard Maya enter the house and she heard her mother saying, "She's cried herself to sleep for the last 2 nights."

"I shouldn't have pushed," Charlie said. "I don't know what else to say."

Maya couldn't bring herself to move, even when she heard her mother and Charlie moving towards her position in the hallway. When her mother opened the door, she forced Maya into the sitting room and left Maya and Charlie alone. "Hi," Maya said weakly.

"Hi," Charlie answered. "How've you been?"

"It's been 2 days since you've seen me," Maya said. "How are you? I'm sorry about the slap."

"I've had worse," Charlie assured her. "Will you talk to me?" Maya nodded. "I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have pressured you. And you were right. I don't know what it's like for you, but you won't talk to me either."

"He cheated on us," Maya said, sitting on the sofa. "My whole life, I had this vision of who my dad was and it was shattered in a moment when he cheated on us. I thought my dad was an honorable and kind person. I didn't know him at all." Charlie sat next to her and put his arm around her. "I spent so much time wanting my family back, but I didn't know my family. I hid with you because you're the one person who never asks too many questions."

"You could have told me all of this before, Maya," Charlie said, quietly. "I'd have listened to anything you wanted to say." They sat quietly for a long while. Maya broke the silence.

"I hate Care of Magical Creatures," Maya confessed.

"What?" Charlie laughed.

"It's true," Maya said. "I hate that bloody class. I only kept taking it because you loved it and I love you. I thought it was confession time."

"Then drop the class," Charlie said, chuckling. "I'm not mad at you if you don't like the class. I thought you liked it or I wouldn't have pressured you to take it. I've only ever wanted you to be happy."

"Most of those creatures terrify me," Maya said. Charlie sat silently with Maya for a long moment before she said, "I'm really sorry for how I've behaved. I know you were only looking out for me."

"I'll always look out for you," Charlie promised.

"How long are you staying?" Maya asked.

"I have permission to stay until Tuesday," Charlie answered. "Then, Mum expects me back at the Burrow for Ginny's birthday."


	12. The One with A Party

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed and/or added the story to your alerts. As usual, I own nothing, yada yada. Please feel free to drop a review after reading

Chapter 12—The One With a Party

The next morning, Maya received a phone call from Maggie, begging her to come to their father's wedding that afternoon. "I'm not coming to the wedding," Maya said. "Maybe I'll come by for the reception."

"He really does want you here, Maya," Maggie pled. "He just doesn't want to push you because you've been so angry with him."

"Yes, I'm angry and hurt, and a whole host of other things," Maya argued. "And I can't believe that you're not. He cheated on us, Maggie. I can't come and be a part of that cheating."

"Fine," Maggie sighed. "The reception is at 5:00. If you're coming, don't be late."

When she hung up the phone, Maya sat on the sofa of the sitting room, planning ways to hex Maggie without getting caught. She even considered asking the twins for help given their penchant for trouble-making. "Is everything alright?" Charlie asked.

"Never better," Maya said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said.

"Why are you sorry?" Maya asked.

"Because you're obviously upset and I don't know what to do to make it better," Charlie answered. "What can I do?"

"I don't know," Maya replied. "Could we maybe go out for a while today?" Charlie nodded. "Have you ever been to the cinema?"

"No," Charlie said. "Would you like to go?"

"Yeah," Maya said. "Let's go to see a movie. I'm going to let Mum know we're going out."

Maya and Charlie left the house twenty minutes later. They walked silently through the London neighborhood and to a cinema a few blocks away. Maya bought the tickets as Charlie had no muggle money and no idea how to use it. Charlie thoroughly enjoyed the experience, including the candy that Maya had insisted they needed. After the movie ended, they were walking back to Maya's house and she said, "Maggie wants me to come to the reception."

"Do you want to go?" Charlie asked. He had decided that Maya had to choose whether or not to go.

"I don't really," Maya replied, truthfully.

"Then, we won't go," Charlie promised. "We'll find some other way to spend the evening."

Maya took Charlie's hand and when they got back to the house, they ate dinner with her mother. Maya explained that she really had no interest in going to the reception even though Maggie had nearly begged her to go. Her mother did not force the issue, knowing that if she did, Maya would just run away again.

The next morning, Gareth called Maya and chastised her for not coming. "Well, Dad," Maya replied, "it sucks when people let you down, doesn't it?"

"What is this about?" Gareth demanded.

"It's about you forgetting my birthday, or not caring enough to even send a card," Maya said, defensively. "And this is the first time you've bothered to call all summer. You didn't want me at your wedding; you wanted to parade me around to all of your rich friends and act like the perfect father. I'm not sorry for skipping out on that."

"I'd like to throw you a party for your birthday," he offered.

"Why? So you can feel like a good father?" Maya demanded. "My birthday was six months ago. You should have done something then. I'm not interested in being your little debutante or whatever you want me to be. If you're throwing a party, I'm bringing my wand."

"You know my family doesn't know about your talents," Gareth said.

"And I don't know your family," Maya countered. She didn't say anything for a long while. Her father asking if she was still there brought her out of her dream state. "I'm still here," she said.

"I still want to throw you a party," Gareth offered. "It would be the week before you go back to school."

"I'll think about it," Maya said. When Gareth started to protest, Maya cut him off and added, "It's all I can do right now, Dad." He finally relented and they hung up.

"Are you o.k.?" Charlie asked.

"He wants to throw me a party and show me off to all of his rich friends and family," Maya explained. "He said it would have been a birthday party." Maya had tears streaming down her face and Charlie sat down with her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"What do you want to do?" Charlie asked.

"I don't want to be his little porcelain doll that he can take off a shelf to show around," Maya replied. "I can't let him do that to me."

"Then, don't have the party," Charlie suggested. "Or, if you do, make him throw it for you somewhere you want, like at a club or something."

"I like that," Maya said. "I like the idea of having the party at a club. It will be much more fun than what he would have planned. I'll call him later and suggest it. If he won't go along with it, I won't agree to the party."

Maya did call her Dad later that day and suggested having the party at a club. Gareth refused and Maya told him that she wouldn't agree. She told him that he, of course, was free to throw any party he wanted, but that she would not be present and would not be forced or guilted into going. He was angry and started yelling. Maya hung up on him.

"Alright," Charlie said, after Maya got off the phone with her Dad, "enough moping. Let's go and do something fun." Charlie took Maya's hand and led her out of the house and into the street. Since it was his last night in London, they went to the muggle heart of London. They went dancing and had a drink in a pub. Afterwards, Charlie walked her home and kissed her on the stoop for several long moments before her mother turned the light on. They went inside and off to bed.

Maya was just getting settled when her Mum knocked. "So, I spoke to your dad," she said. "He wants to throw you a party."

"And I've told him I'm not interested in being a trophy that he can show off," Maya replied.

"I know," said Grace. "That's why I told him that if he wants to do something nice for you, he'll do what you asked."

"And?" Maya asked.

"And you can have your party at a club, with your friends from school," Grace said. Maya squealed with delight. "He's going to find a place and the party will be the last week of August as a going back to school party."

"Thanks, Mum," Maya said, hugging her mother. "You're coming to the party and we'll make sure you look stunning."

The next 2 weeks went by painfully slowly. Maya and Charlie owled each other daily and Molly had agreed that Charlie could return for Maya's party. Of course, Charlie had said he was going either way. "I can't leave you to fend for yourself in a room full of teenage boys," Charlie joked.

By the day of the party, Maya had owled all of her friends from Hogwarts and they had all agreed to come. She and her mother had gone shopping with Maggie to find dresses. Maya met up with her dad on the morning of the party to go over the rules. He would not provide alcohol for anyone, but there would be a signature drink and lots of music and dancing.

Charlie arrived at Maya's dad's house just after lunch and she launched herself into his arms. "I've missed you too, love," he said, putting her down. "So, where is the party going to be?"

"A club in Piccadilly," Maya replied. "We're meeting Jenna, Ian, Kenneth, Mike, and Ivy there. Do I only get a hug?" Charlie smirked and kissed her chastely, sensing that they were being watched. As they strolled into the house, Maya teased, "Prude!"

"Shut it," Charlie ordered. "We were being watched."

"I know," Maya answered, in a sing-song voice. They put Charlie's bag in his room and went to the sitting room. "So," Maya said quietly, checking to ensure that they were alone. "Dad said he wouldn't provide alcohol, but I may have come across a couple bottles of whiskey. Fancy a drink?"

"It's still early," Charlie said.

"I had to come last night, so I got drunk before dinner," Maya said, sheepishly. "I'm bringing the bottles with me to the party." Maya's plan, as she explained, was to put enlarging and concealment charms on her purse to bring the bottles with her.

They arrived at the club at 7:30. Maya's dad had arranged for her friends to arrive and for a DJ to play music until midnight. She and Charlie danced with their friends and drank quite a bit from the bottles of whiskey that Maya had snuck in with her. After the party, they returned to her Dad's house for their last night before school started.

Maya and Charlie stayed up late that night. When they were sure that everyone had gone to bed, they snuck up the stairs into Maya's room, giggling all the way. They cast silencing charms on the door and walls so that no one could hear them. "We've got a few hours before Dad will be up and checking to see that you're not in here deflowering me," Maya joked.

"If he only knew," Charlie teased. He kissed her firmly and moved her further into her room. He unzipped her dress and slid it off her shoulders dropping it onto the floor. She was fumbling with the buttons on Charlie's shirt, pulling it out of his pants. Once unbuttoned, she tore the shirt off Charlie and dropped it on the floor. Then, she pulled his belt off and unbuttoned his pants. He was about to lay her on the bed, but she stopped him.

"I have a special treat for you," she breathed. Maya pushed Charlie onto her bed and pulled his trousers off, tossing them into the pile of their clothes. She positioned herself between his knees and kissed him on the mouth. She kissed his neck and chest and moved to his boxers. "These are just going to have to go," Maya said. She pulled Charlie's boxers off and tossed them aside. Charlie tried to remove her bra, but she wouldn't let him.

She pushed Charlie back on her bed and bent over to continue kissing his stomach and body. She took his length in her mouth and began to suck and nip at it. Charlie groaned with pleasure. She continued to kiss and suck on him until he begged her to stop. "Just let go," she whispered, humming as she said it. The sensations threw Charlie over the edge and he came with fury.

"Merlin, Maya!" he exclaimed. "Where did you learn that?"

"I have skills you don't know about," Maya joked. After resting for a few moments, Charlie took his turn and flipped over so that Maya was lying under him. He quickly removed her remaining clothing and kissed every inch of her, bringing her to beg, "I need you inside me."

"As you wish, babe," Charlie answered. He thrust into her; she arched her back in pleasure and grasped the sheets in her hands. He moved at such a pace that she was nearly screaming his name within minutes. He continued pumping as a second orgasm hit her.

They were both spent after their romp, but Maya forced Charlie to go back to his room. "I don't want us to get caught," she warned. He reluctantly agreed and snuck back to his room. The next day, they returned to Hogwarts for their last year.


	13. The One that Starts Their Last Year

A/N: I still don't own anything. I wish I did. And thanks to all who are still reading…

Chapter 13—The One that Starts their Last Year

When Charlie and Maya arrived on the train, they stowed their things in an empty compartment. Charlie had seen his mother and brothers coming onto the platform and left Maya to go and say goodbye. The train left at 11:00 and Charlie and Maya went to the prefects' carriage to get their assignments. They would need to patrol the hallways on the train from time to time, but could have a few hours' free time. They went to their compartment and took up seats next to each other. "Have you heard about your auditions yet?" Charlie asked. Secretly, he was hoping that Maya would come with him to Romania, but he also understood that she was far more likely to stay in Britain.

"Not yet," Maya replied. "I should hear in a few weeks from Guildhall and then a few weeks after that from London School of Music."

Charlie was about to ask Maya to go to Romania with him, but they were interrupted by Ian and Jenna popping into their compartment. "What are you lot doing?" Jenna asked.

"Not much," Maya answered. "We're just talking about my auditions this summer."

"Still planning on conservatory school, then?" Ian asked.

"That or drama school," Maya replied. "I auditioned for a couple this summer and should hear back in a few weeks."

"And here I thought you'd give it up to follow Charlie to Romania," Ian joked. Maya burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Maya," Ian said. Maya got up and stormed out of the room.

"Let it go, mate," Charlie pled. He got up to follow Maya, but couldn't find her. Some first years came out of the girls' toilet and Charlie asked if they had seen Maya. They indicated that there was a girl in the toilet who was sobbing. "Could you tell me if there is anyone else in there?" Charlie asked.

"No," said one girl. "She's alone in there."

"Cheers," Charlie said and went into the girls' toilet. "It's nice in here," he mused as he took a seat on the floor next to Maya. "The graffiti is much nicer than in our toilet."

"Shut up, Charlie," Maya ordered.

"We've known for a year what was going to happen when we graduated," he reasoned. "And I would very much like to stay with you, but if you're not happy, we don't have to stay together."

"You're breaking up with me?" she cried.

"No," Charlie said, seriously. "I'm not breaking up with you. I want very much to stay together right now."

"And what about in June?" Maya demanded. "What happens when we graduate and you move to Romania and I stay in London?"

"I don't know," Charlie said truthfully. "I'd like to think that something will work itself out, but I'm not foolish enough to believe it. We'll have to make a decision then."

"I want to be alone for now, please," she asked. Charlie sighed, but nodded and left the girls' toilet to return to their compartment. When he returned, he explained to Ian and Jenna that their plans for the following year had been the cause of many fights between them and that Ian shouldn't worry about it. Maya returned an hour later to collect Charlie so they could do their rounds.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," Maya said, sniffing. Her eyes were puffy and red from the crying. "I don't know what we should do."

"We won't have classes tomorrow," Charlie replied. "Why don't we find somewhere private and talk about it tomorrow. For tonight, we'll just forget that we're here for our last year." Maya nodded and, when they completed their rounds, she returned to the compartment with Charlie. She didn't say much more for the rest of the journey.

The Gryffindors threw a party that night in the common room. Maya didn't really feel like a party, and so she went to bed. The next morning, Charlie woke early and waited for Maya in the common room so they could have breakfast together. When she came out of the dormitories, they walked in silence to the Great Hall. They also ate in silence.

After breakfast, Charlie took Maya's hand and led her through the castle. "There won't be anyone in here today," he said, leading her into a classroom. Just to be safe, however, Charlie cast a locking charm on the door.

They sat quietly for a long while, until Charlie broke the silence. "Are you going to talk to me?" he asked.

"I don't know what to say, Charlie," Maya replied. "It shouldn't be this hard. We should be out enjoying a day off and flying or going to the lake. Instead, we're sitting here and trying to figure out what we're even doing together."

"I don't want to break up yet," Charlie said quietly, and for the first time, Maya noticed that he looked like he'd been crying. "I'm not stupid and I know that we're going in different directions at the end of the year, but I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"You'd rather delay the inevitable?" Maya asked. "You said yourself that you know that we're heading for different things…" Maya was about to continue when the door opened to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"We're fine, Professor," Maya replied. She tried to smile at the elder woman, but it didn't reach her eyes. Professor McGonagall knew that things were not all right, but she didn't press the issue and left Maya and Charlie alone.

"Let's go for a fly," Charlie suggested after a while. Maya gave him a strange look and he added, "It seems to help us clear our heads. Just trust me. Let's go for a fly." Maya nodded and let Charlie take her hand to lead her out to the quidditch pitch. Charlie smirked at Maya as they mounted their brooms. Then, he kicked off hard, soaring into the air. Maya followed after him and they raced around the pitch.

When they landed, they both had smiles on their faces and were laughing like children. Charlie went to say something but Maya stopped him by tackling him and kissing him fully. When they broke apart, Charlie said, "We were supposed to be talking not snogging."

"I think we've done too much talking and not enough snogging for today," Maya said. "I know that we've still got things to figure out, but right now, I just felt like kissing you."

"Love, anytime you want to kiss me is fine with me," Charlie teased. "I like it when you kiss me." He winked at her and rolled them over so that he was hovering over her.

"We should get up," Maya said, "before someone finds us like this."

"I don't care who finds us like this," Charlie said, closing the gap and kissing her on the mouth.

"You should care very much, Mr. Weasley, who catches you in your current position," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm taking 20 points from Gryffindor and you can each do a detention." Charlie started to protest, but stopped when she added, "If you keep up, Mr. Weasley, I shall write to your mother."

Charlie shut his mouth and they followed Professor McGonagall back to the castle. They did their detention together the next night. During the rest of the week, they came to an unspoken agreement not to discuss their post-graduation plans for a while. They, silently, agreed that it was best to just keep from arguing.

Maya did drop Care of Magical Creatures for that year, but Charlie continued to take the class. He held quidditch tryouts the weekend before the first camping trip of the year. The beaters had graduated, so Fred and George earned spots on the team, along with 2 other girls from their year, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, who were chasers with Maya. Charlie stayed on as seeker and Oliver Wood kept his position as keeper.

While Charlie was out camping, Maya spent the weekend with Jenna and Ivy. "So, what happened over summer?" Ivy asked.

"My dad got married," Maya answered. "He had cheated on Mum with his new wife and was furious when I refused to go to the wedding. Charlie and I had a huge fight about it, actually, while I was at the Burrow. He thought I would regret not going, and he tried to get me to go. I slapped him across the face and told him to bugger off."

"How did you make up?" Jenna asked.

"After our fight, I went home," Maya replied. "I was so angry with him that I could barely stand it. So, I went back to my Mum's house that afternoon. Charlie came over 2 days later and stayed for the weekend. He took me to the movies on my Dad's wedding day."

"So, then, why did your dad throw you that party?" Ivy questioned.

"He wanted to win me back into his good graces," Maya said. "He offered to throw me a ball at his house in Hampstead, but I refused. I told him if he really wanted to make it up to me, I would have my party at a club. He didn't agree right away. He only did when Mum stepped in and told him a party at his house wasn't going to happen. So, how was your summer?"

"Ian and I are making plans for after graduation," Jenna replied. "I want to write for the Daily Prophet and he wants to go to auror training."

"So you lot will be living in London, then?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Jenna said. "What about you, Ivy?"

"I'm going to Healer training at St. Mungo's," she replied. "We're all going to be in London."

Maya got very sad for a moment and said, "Not all of us."

"I'm sorry, Maya," Ivy said. "He's really set on Romania?"

"Yeah," Maya answered softly. "And I'm trying really hard not to cry, but every time I think we're going along fine, something comes along to remind me that we're breaking up after we graduate."

"What about the long distance thing?" Jenna suggested. "You would write to each other and visit during breaks and holidays."

"I don't think that can work," Maya said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I've got rounds with that Hufflepuff bloke." Maya left and did her rounds with the male prefect from Hufflepuff. He asked her out to Hogsmeade, but she declined, explaining that she had a boyfriend.

When Charlie returned, he too looked like he'd had a rough weekend. Professor Kettleburn had again had the students talking about their summers and their plans for after graduation and the entire trip made Charlie realize that he and Maya would break up at the end of the school year. When he returned, he went to his dorm and pretended to nap. Maya noticed, but didn't follow. She sensed that he had a similar conversation with his class that she had with her friends.


	14. The One with Quidditch and Christmas

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed and/or added the story to their alerts. I hope you keep liking it;) As usual, JKR owns all things Harry Potter…

Chapter 14—The One With Quidditch and Christmas

As the days dragged on, both Charlie and Maya were timid around each other. They still had not resolved what would happen the next year, but neither was really willing to talk to each other about it, both fearing the worst. They had been practicing quidditch each evening and after practice, they had prefect duties and homework to tend to. When Maya got word that she had been accepted to both schools where she had auditioned, Charlie was very sad.

One night, while they were doing rounds, Charlie asked, "Is there any chance you might get lost on your way to your dorm and end up in my bed tonight?"

"I might," Maya answered. "Is there any reason why you want me to end up in your bed tonight?"

"We haven't been to my bed in weeks," Charlie replied. "I kind of miss sharing with you." Maya was about to respond when they found a couple of fifth year Hufflepuffs in the corridor after curfew. They docked points and sent them to their common room. Then, they returned to Gryffindor tower. They did homework for another hour before it was time for bed. Maya had changed into her pajamas immediately upon their return from rounds and when Charlie was heading to his dorm, she simply followed him.

Charlie got changed while Maya climbed into his bed and cast a few silencing charms. When he returned, she said, "Why was it so important that I come to your bed tonight?"

"I just really want to hold you," Charlie said.

"You are a hopeless romantic," Maya teased. Charlie smirked and kissed her, reminding her that they hadn't really kissed in a long while. He also started to grope her, lifting her shirt to massage her breasts. He removed her shirt and put it at the foot of his bed.

He looked at her and said, "I love you, Maya."

He started to kiss her again, but Maya stopped him. "Why did you say that?" she asked.

"Because I meant it," he replied. "I love you more than I thought possible." He resumed kissing her and removed her pajama bottoms and knickers. She ran her hands through his hair and scratched her nails down his back, causing him to moan into her mouth. She pushed his pajama pants and boxers over his hips and pulled his head up to meet his eyes.

"I love you, too, Charlie," she said quietly. He smiled, nodded, and plunged himself into her. She moaned with pleasure and matched his movements. They came together, and collapsed next to each other. Charlie pulled her into his arms and snuggled close to her, falling asleep. Maya stayed awake, unable to sleep. After a few hours, she wiggled out of Charlie's grasp and put her clothes back on. Then, she returned to her own dormitory.

The next morning, Gryffindor took on Hufflepuff in the first quidditch match of the season. Maya got up early and went down to the changing rooms. Charlie was already in the Captain's office, waiting for her. "Why did you leave last night?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Maya answered. "I've got to get changed for the match." Then, she went to the girls' changing rooms to put on her quidditch robes. She was trying very hard not to cry when Charlie knocked on the door and entered.

"Bloody hell, Charlie," Maya yelled. "I'm changing in here."

"And it's nothing I haven't seen before," he argued. "Are you going to talk to me again anytime soon? Because perhaps you could tell me what I've done to piss you off."

"You haven't done anything," Maya sighed. "You haven't done anything wrong at all." She was, again, trying to fight back tears. Charlie was going to start arguing when the rest of the Quidditch team entered the changing rooms.

Fred and George had started to cheek Charlie, but he yelled at them, "Shut it, you lot, or I'll tell Mum about your detentions." They let it go.

The game started 20 minutes later. Both Maya and Charlie were distracted as they flew around the pitch. Maya would have been knocked from her broom by a bludger, but George made a brilliant play and knocked the bludger into the Hufflepuff seeker. That bludger hit allowed Charlie to catch the snitch, ending the game.

After the game, Maya snuck off the pitch to change while the rest of the team were celebrating. She was heading back to the castle when Charlie caught up with her. "The Prefects' Christmas party is coming up," he said.

"I know," Maya answered.

"Would you be my date?" Charlie asked. Maya was flattered that Charlie had taken the initiative to ask her the same day the notice went out.

"Yeah, alright," Maya replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

The day of the Christmas party dawned cold and Maya slept through breakfast. She wasn't feeling hungry, and was terribly exhausted. Ivy had woken her at noon to go to lunch. "Charlie's been annoying me to come up here and get you up for the last 2 hours," Ivy said. "What's going on with you lot anyways?"

"He said he loved me," Maya replied. "And we were in bed together, and then he gave me puppy eyes, so I said it too and I kind of regret it."

"Don't you love him?" Ivy pressed.

"Of course I love him, but I know where this is going," Maya said, wiping tears from her face. "And now we're going to the Christmas party together and I'd really rather just not go."

"Do you want me to tell him you're sick?" Ivy offered.

"No, thanks," Maya said. "I'm just going to have to face the music. Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes. I just need to get dressed." Maya got dressed and joined the rest of her friends in going to lunch. After eating, the group returned to the common room where Maya worked on homework while Charlie played Exploding Snap with his brothers.

While the rest of Gryffindor house went to dinner, Charlie and Maya stayed behind to get ready for the Christmas party. "I'll meet you here in an hour?" Charlie suggested. Maya nodded and headed up to her dormitory to get showered and dressed for the party.

As they walked to the party, Charlie turned to Maya and said, "You've been very quiet lately. Have I done something?"

"No," Maya said, trying to smile. "I've just been tired lately."

"Are you sick?" Charlie asked. Maya looked pale and tired, but otherwise healthy.

"I don't think so," Maya said. "Just tired. I probably need to put down the books and go to bed earlier."

"That's not it," Charlie accused. "For whatever reason, you don't seem to trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"That IS the truth, Charlie," Maya said, defensively. "I'm just tired."

"You haven't been sleeping well," he stated plainly. Maya didn't deny it, so Charlie continued, "Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I don't know," Maya said. Charlie had led them into an empty classroom. "I wish I knew because then, I could figure it out and get some sleep."

"How long has this been going on?" Charlie asked.

"A couple weeks," Maya answered.

"Since just around the last quidditch match," Charlie accused. Maya nodded. "It's because I said I love you, isn't it?" Maya said nothing; she simply shrugged her shoulders and stared at the floor. "I've told you that before and it never bothered you. Why now?" Again, Maya answered in silence. "Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Charlie," Maya replied, tears now streaming down both faces. "I just don't know how to talk to you anymore. I miss those nights when it was just you and me in the common room until 3 or 4 in the morning."

"There's no reason we can't still do that, Maya," Charlie said. "You have a terrible habit of shutting people out when you need us most and if it's something I've done at least talk to Ivy or Jenna."

"We're late for the party," Maya said after a long while.

"I don't care about the fucking party," Charlie answered. Maya started wavering and Charlie asked, "Are you sure you're o.k.?"

"No," Maya whispered as she passed out.

_Why did Maya pass out? Next chapter is coming up soon!_


	15. The One with Bad News

A/N: This is a long chapter. Since the last one was so short, I thought I'd get them both up ASAP. I hope you still enjoy. And, I still don't own anything…

Chapter 15—The One with Bad News

Charlie panicked and picked her up, carrying her all the way to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey threw him out while she examined Maya. She only allowed Charlie back into the room when Maya insisted she needed him. Madame Pomfrey left them alone and Charlie took a seat next to Maya's bed. "What's wrong?" he asked. She was obviously crying.

"I've buggered everything up," she replied.

"What's wrong?" Charlie repeated.

"I forgot the charms the night before quidditch," she whispered. Realization of what was wrong hit Charlie like a ton of bricks; Maya was pregnant. He sat on Maya's bed and pulled her into a hug, letting her sob against his shoulder.

"You weren't the only person there," Charlie reassured her. "I won't leave you alone."

"You won't?" Maya sniffed.

"Of course not," he promised.

"Can you stay with me? Madame Pomfrey won't let me leave until morning and she's getting Professor McGonagall now," Maya said.

"I'm not going anywhere right now," Charlie promised.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey returned moments later to see Maya. "Mr. Weasley, if you'd just wait outside," suggested Professor McGonagall.

"He stays," Maya said. "He stays or I say nothing."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and sat down. "Miss Binning, do you understand why we're here?"

"Yes, Professor," Maya whispered. Charlie squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"And do you wish to say anything?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No, Professor," May answered.

"Is there anyone outside of this room that knows or has reason to know what is going on?"

"No, Professor," Maya replied. "Everyone involved at this point is here now. If it's at all possible, I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course, Miss Binning," Professor Dumbledore said. "You and Mr. Weasley are both of age now and you'll both be permitted to sit your N.E.W.T.s at the end of next term. After you graduate, you'll have some decisions to make."

Maya and Charlie nodded. As the group was leaving them alone again, Professor McGonagall turned around and added, "30 points from Gryffindor, for each of you." Neither thought to protest, but just nodded.

Alone at last, Maya and Charlie sat quietly for a few long moments. "Marry me," Charlie said, finally.

"That's not a resolution," Maya replied. "You want to go to Romania and I want to stay in London."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to leave you to go to Romania while you're here and raising my child?"

"I guess not," Maya replied. "But I don't want you to give up your dreams for me."

"It's not just you," Charlie said. "It's you and him or her."

"Him," Maya said. Charlie looked quizzically at her. "You said 'him or her.' It's him."

"A boy?" Charlie asked. Maya nodded. Charlie smiled slightly. "We've got to tell our parents."

"Can we wait until we go home for Christmas?" Maya suggested. "I don't want to get a howler in the Great Hall and have to start answering questions yet."

"We'll be home in a week," Charlie mused. "I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea to wait until we're home to tell them. It's not exactly the kind of news they'll want to get in a letter. Of course, if Mum kills me, please come to the funeral."

Maya chuckled, and then she laughed. Then, she started to cry again. "You should try to get some sleep," Charlie suggested.

"I'm sorry," Maya said. "For not trusting you and for treating you badly, I'm sorry. Sleep with me?"

"I'm not leaving," Charlie promised, looking directly into Maya's eyes. She lay back on her bed and scooted over. Charlie climbed into the bed with her and put his hand protectively over her belly.

When they left the hospital wing the next morning, they agreed to tell everyone that Maya had passed out from exhaustion and needed to stay in the hospital wing over night. Charlie stayed with her so that she wasn't alone.

They returned home the next week on the train, keeping a compartment to themselves for the entire journey. When they reached the station, they kissed on the train and promised to meet up the next day after they told their parents about Maya's pregnancy.

Maya's mother met her at the train and admonished her for looking tired and thin. Maya said nothing; she simply smiled and agreed with her mother. When they got home, Grace turned to Maya and demanded, "You don't agree with me that easily. What is going on?" Maggie had entered the room, but Grace shooed her out. "What is it, Maya?"

"I'm going to ruin Christmas," Maya said, seriously. "I'm sort of pregnant."

Grace said nothing. She stared at the table for a long time before asking, "Does Charlie know?"

"Yes," Maya said. "He has barely left my side since we found out."

"And what happens after graduation?"

"We're still talking about that," Maya replied. "Charlie proposed, but I said no. He wouldn't have asked if I wasn't pregnant and I don't want him to marry me out of pity or some other feeling of obligation."

"That's a very wise choice," Grace said. "When are you lot meeting up and where?"

"Tomorrow night," Maya answered. "We're meeting in Piccadilly." Grace nodded. She told Maya that she would support whatever decision she made and that she very much wanted Maya to think carefully about her future plans.

Molly waited until the children were heading to bed before she cornered Charlie. He was starting up the stairs when Molly called him back to the kitchen. He had been waiting for this moment since arriving home, but had rather hoped Molly would let it go for the night. "So, Charlie, what's given you fits of the sullens?" she asked.

"I'm sorry in advance, Mum," Charlie started. "You know that Maya and I have been together for over a year now." He paused and Molly nodded, giving him permission to continue. "We've sort of been sleeping together and we forgot the charms once and we're going to be parents." Charlie winced at the last statement, fully expecting Molly to start shouting at him or hit him. Instead, she stayed silent, though her face was contorted with rage.

"Go to bed, Charlie," said Arthur. He had been listening from the doorway to Charlie's confession. Charlie didn't need to be told twice. He went up the stairs without another word and straight to bed.

The next morning, Maya sent an owl to Charlie, detailing her conversation with her mother. Molly still hadn't spoken to Charlie. He went to the kitchen for breakfast and when he arrived, Molly threw the others out of the kitchen and set up silencing charms and door locks so the others couldn't listen in. "What are your plans with Maya, Charlie?" she asked.

"We haven't got it sorted yet," Charlie confessed. "I asked her to marry me; she said no. I won't leave her alone and I'm going to take care of her and the baby."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Arthur interjected. "Do you have any idea how much it costs to raise a child? Do you have any idea the amount of responsibility it takes?"

"I know that it's hard, Dad," Charlie answered. "I don't expect it to be easy. Neither of us expected this and we certainly didn't plan it. We made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Molly shouted. "You've completely ruined your futures! Go to your room."

"Mum, I'm an adult now and I won't be shuffled to my room," Charlie started.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Arthur shouted. It was the first time in his life that Charlie had ever seen his father angrier with him than his mother. Charlie didn't need to be told again. He went straight to his room, past the questioning of his younger brothers and sister.

Bill arrived home later that day for his Christmas holiday. He knocked on Charlie's door and let himself in. Taking a seat in the lone chair in the room, he looked at Charlie and said, "What have you done to set Mum and Dad off this time?"

"None of your business," Charlie answered.

"That bad?" Bill asked.

"Worse than you could possibly imagine," Charlie replied.

"The only thing that would be worse than what I'm imagining is if you went off and got some girl pregnant," Bill said, flippantly. Charlie blushed, but didn't answer. "Oh, bloody hell! Do you have any idea?" Bill was cut off by Charlie.

"Yes, Bill," Charlie shouted, "having been there, I have a very good idea! And Mum and Dad are furious with me. I don't need it from you too! Now, get out of my room."

"Mate, Mum and Dad are the easy part," Bill said calmly. "The worst part is going to be her parents."

"Her Mum knows and she hasn't threatened to kill either one of us and Maya's not exactly on speaking terms with her father," Charlie replied.

"It's Maya?" Bill asked.

"Who else would it be?" Charlie asked. "We've been together for over a year."

Bill was about to start another lecture when Molly and Arthur opened the door and threw him out. "Charlie, we expect that you will take care of Maya and make sure that she has everything that she will need," Arthur ordered. "If she agrees, you will marry her. If she tosses you on your sorry arse, I won't blame her. We're also going to want you to set up a meeting with her mother for us." Charlie nodded. "When are you supposed to meet up with her?"

"Tonight," Charlie answered. "I'm going to meet her in Piccadilly at a place near where I took her last summer."

"We'll tell your brothers and sister when we think the time is right," Molly said. "And we're very disappointed."

"I'm sorry, Mum," Charlie said quietly. Molly and Arthur continued to confine Charlie to his room until after dinner. He was permitted to leave the house at 9:00 to meet Maya. When they met up, they went to a diner for coffees.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Charlie offered.

"No, thanks," said Maya. "Mum's been feeding me too much all day. How did your parents take it?"

"I've been confined to my room since last night," he replied. "They're furious."

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble with your parents," she said, quietly.

"It's not your fault," Charlie promised. "I was there too. Mum and Dad want to have you and your Mum over for dinner before the end of the holidays. You should expect an owl tomorrow."

"Thanks for the warning," Maya cheeked. "Are they furious with me?"

"I think most of their rage is directed at me," Charlie answered. "I'll keep them off your back. I promise."

An hour later, they left the diner and walked to an alley. Charlie apparated Maya home and kissed her chastely before apparating back to the Burrow. The next morning, Maya and her mother received an owl from Molly, inviting them (and Maggie) for dinner on New Year's Eve. Maya's mother owled back that she and Maya would be joining them, but that Maggie would not be available.

"Are you going to see your father at all?" Grace asked.

"I'll go over for Christmas dinner, but I'm not staying," Maya replied. "And I'm not telling him anything just yet." Grace nodded and left Maya alone.

On Christmas afternoon, Maya and Maggie went to their father's house for dinner. He greeted them both with hugs. After opening presents, they were taken to the dining room for a dinner of roasted goose and mashed potatoes. Maya saw the goose and as soon as the smell of it hit her, she bolted for the toilet. Her father asked if she was alright when she returned and she told him that she had been battling a stomach bug. Maggie held her tongue, knowing that Maya would hex her at the table if she said anything. After dinner, Maya went home and Maggie stayed with their Dad.

On New Year's Eve, Maya and her mother went to the Burrow. They left the house in the early afternoon and apparated to Ottery-St. Catchpole. Charlie greeted them at the garden gate. "Hello, Mrs. Binning," he said, holding the gate for Grace.

"Charlie," she replied. "How have you been?"

"I'm alright ma'am," Charlie answered. They chatted while they walked to the house. Molly was waiting when they arrived and welcomed Maya and Grace into the kitchen. She offered them tea and seats at the table while she sent Charlie to fetch Arthur from his shed.

"How have you been feeling, dear?" Molly asked Maya.

"I'm alright," she answered. "I haven't been sick much or anything. I've just been really tired." Charlie stood behind her, massaging her shoulders when Arthur joined the group in the kitchen. Bill had agreed to keep the other children out of the kitchen for a while.

"Hello, Maya," Arthur said, entering the kitchen. "Hello, Grace."

"Hello, Arthur," Grace replied. "It's good to see you again, though I wish we had a different reason."

"I think we all wish we were meeting again under different circumstances," Arthur said. Charlie and Maya had remained silent while their parents were exchanging pleasantries. Finally, Arthur turned to them and said, "What do you lot have to say for yourselves?"

Charlie started to get angry, but Maya answered for them, "There's nothing we can say, Mr. Weasley. Neither of us planned to be here and we're sorry. I don't know what anyone wants us to say."

"What are your plans?" Molly asked.

"I plan to sit for my N.E.W.T.s and then either get a job or go to school," Maya answered. "I assume that it's the same answer for Charlie." Charlie nodded. "I know that you're upset with us and, honestly, this is hard for everyone. I just don't know what you want from us."

"We want to know that you're going to be alright," Grace interjected. "We want to know that you didn't just jump into bed because you're randy teenagers."

"I love her," Charlie said. "I love her very much and I have done for a long time now."

"I love him, too," Maya replied. "We've been best friends for years. We're still best friends. We always will be. And I've loved him since I met him."

The adults were still unconvinced, but agreed to let the matter drop as Bill was having increasing difficulty in keeping the younger ones out of the kitchen. Molly had made a roasted pork for dinner and was serving it when, again, Maya's stomach revolted. She bolted from the table, but couldn't get to the toilet. Instead, she vomited in the garden. Charlie followed to ensure that she was o.k. "I'm sorry about that," she said.

"It's not the first time someone has vomited out here," Charlie replied. "Fred and George make it a habit to try to get Percy to vomit during dinner. They've succeeded more than once." Charlie led her to the garden bench and sat with her, rubbing her back until they were interrupted by Grace and Molly. After dinner, Maya and Grace returned to London.


	16. The One with More Bad News

A/N: Into each life a little rain must fall… (I don't know where I heard that one, but I've heard it before). Anywho, I still don't own anything but my characters…

Chapter 16—The One With More Bad News

On the train back to school, Charlie and Maya again found themselves sharing a compartment alone. "Have you told your father yet?" Charlie asked.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Maya joked. "If I had told him, he would have killed you."

"You're forgetting that I can do magic," Charlie teased. He kissed her head and let her lean back against him. "Are we going to tell anyone yet?"

"I'd prefer not to," Maya said. "I don't want everyone knowing my business."

"What are we going to tell people for the reason you're no longer playing quidditch?" Charlie asked.

"Why wouldn't I play?" she demanded.

"You can't play in your current condition," Charlie growled. "I won't allow it."

"And what if Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey say that I can play?" Maya demanded.

"Then, I'll think about it," Charlie agreed. "But, Maya, that's my baby you're carrying and I won't jeopardize you or him for a stupid game." Maya huffed and refused to speak to Charlie for the rest of the train ride. When they arrived back at the Castle, Professor McGonagall summoned Charlie and Maya to her office.

"I shall agree to keep your situation as quiet as possible," she said. "The teachers are all aware of what is going on and have agreed to keep it quiet. However, we need to come up with an excuse for why you can't play quidditch anymore, Ms. Binning."

"Professor, we have 2 games left," Maya argued. "There is no reason why I can't play. I can still fly just fine. I should be allowed to play."

"Ms. Binning," Professor McGonagall began, "I have already discussed this issue with the Headmaster. It is our decision that you can no longer play quidditch. We will tell everyone that you are leaving the team because the practices interfere too much with your studies and your music rehearsals." Maya began to protest further, but Professor McGonagall cut her off. "It has been decided and if you continue with this, you will serve detention every night for the rest of the school year.

"Now, we must also discuss the punishments that you both will face for your… indiscretions," she added. "You will each serve detention with me. Ms. Binning, you are to report on Friday after dinner. Mr. Weasley, you will report on Saturday at 9:00 AM. Is there anything else?"

"No, Professor," Maya and Charlie said in unison. They slowly made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"You could have stood up for me a little," Maya snarled.

"I didn't disagree with the decision," Charlie said. "Quidditch is not safe for you right now."

When they entered Gryffindor Tower, their friends were waiting. They explained that they had been summoned to Professor McGonagall's office to discuss the Quidditch team. Maya had decided to quit because the practices interfered too much with her school work and music rehearsals. Charlie invited his friend, Ian, to join the team, but he declined. There was a first year girl, Katie Bell, who was the reserve chaser. She agreed to join the team as the starting chaser.

January trudged along slowly. In addition to not being able to play Quidditch, Maya was also subjected to weekly examinations by Madame Pomfrey. They scheduled them during prefect duties so as to avoid any suspicion and so that Charlie could join her without telling their friends Maya's secret. Madame Pomfrey said that Maya seemed to be doing fine.

For Maya's birthday, in February, Charlie planned a party in the common room. He intended to, again, ask Maya to marry him. On the Saturday before Maya's birthday, Ivy and Jenna helped Charlie get the common room ready for Maya's party. Ivy and Jenna went to Hogsmeade to get beverages while Ian and Kenneth went to the kitchens to get food. Charlie was keeping Maya out of the common room until everyone was back and the younger children were sent to bed. They were doing rounds when he proposed again. He grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What are we doing here?" Maya asked. "This is not part of our rounds."

"The others are setting up your party," Charlie answered. Maya sighed, but Charlie pushed on. "I know that we're still working on things and we've got a lot to sort out still, but…" He trailed off and knelt on the floor in front of Maya. "Will you?"

"Stop, Charlie," Maya begged. "Don't ask. Please. I can't say yes right now." Charlie looked dejected, but got up off the floor, blushing madly. "Don't be embarrassed. It has nothing to do with you."

"It's fine," he said, through clenched teeth. "We should just finish rounds and get back to your party."

"I don't want a party," Maya said. "Whose idea was it?"

"Mine," Charlie answered. "With everything that's been going on, I thought you might like to have a party with your friends. I'm sorry I bothered." Charlie strode off into the castle. Maya stayed in the classroom, tears streaming down her face. She knew she had hurt Charlie terribly, but was simply not ready to commit to marriage.

Charlie was hurt, but also furious. He was angry that Maya wouldn't even consider getting married and thought she was being rather selfish. He slowed his walk just down the hall from the classroom, where he had left Maya crying. He heard her footsteps behind him and waited for her to reach him. She passed him and strode on to the Gryffindor common room. He entered the portrait hole a second behind her. She spent the next few hours pretending to laugh with her classmates and friends. Ivy and Jenna noticed that the laughter didn't reach her eyes and that she looked like she had been crying. When Maya begged out of the party to go to bed, they followed her and dragged her into the toilet.

"What is going on?" Ivy asked.

"Nothing," Maya replied. Ivy and Jenna crossed their arms and blocked the doorway, refusing to move until Maya told them what was wrong. "Fine. Charlie and I had a fight. There's nothing more to explain and I'm very tired. I'm going to bed."

"You're holding back," Jenna accused. "What was the fight about?" Maya refused to answer, so Jenna added, "You know you're not going to bed until you talk to us. What was the fight about?"

"He proposed," Maya answered. "I'm not ready for that, so I said no."

"How was that going to work with him in Romania and you in London next year?" Ivy asked. Maya shrugged her shoulders. She was still not ready to tell her friends that he proposed because they were expecting a baby and that he would probably not be going to Romania.

Maya was about to push her way out of the toilet when Bridgette came in. "Charlie's looking for you, Maya," she said. Maya nodded and went down to the, now deserted, common room. Charlie was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it, Charlie?" Maya asked.

"I just wanted to see you once more today," he said. "Will you sit with me and hear me out?" Maya nodded and sat next to Charlie on the sofa in front of the fire. "I'm sorry for earlier. You were just being honest. The offer still stands but only if you want to. Also, I never got to give you your birthday present." He handed Maya a small box, which made her nervous, but she took it anyway.

"Thank you," she said. Charlie urged her to open it. She opened the box to find a small sapphire pendant.

"It's because he's due in September," Charlie explained. "That will be his birthstone."

"It's lovely," Maya said. They sat by the fire talking until 3 AM; no subject was off limits and they spoke about everything. Maya admitted that she was terrified about having a child so young and that she wasn't coping as well as she was trying to. Charlie admitted that he wasn't really ready to get married to her either, but that he was certain she would be a good mother.

At 3:00, Maya yawned loudly. "You know, we haven't done this in too long," Charlie mused. "But I think we've been here long enough. You should get to bed, princess."

"Could we just sleep here?" Maya suggested. "I kind of miss your arms."

"I would, love, but if Professor McGonagall finds out, we'd both be on the train home," Charlie whispered. He kissed her goodnight and sent her to bed. They both slept late the next day.

The second weekend in March brought the next Gryffindor quidditch match. Maya sat in the stands to cheer on the team and when Charlie caught the snitch, she rushed the field and jumped into his arms. Charlie picked her up, but set her down quickly. He kissed her cheek, not wanting to get either of them into trouble with Professor McGonagall. That night, there was another party in the common room. Maya stayed for the entire time, again staying up with Charlie late into the night.

The following week, Maya started to feel sick again. She went to see Madame Pomfrey, who insisted that the sickness was normal and nothing to be concerned about. Maya returned to class. They were in Transfiguration, working on some very advanced magic, when Maya felt the room start spinning.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'll be fine," Maya assured him. Then, she passed out. Charlie caught her and laid her on the floor while Professor McGonagall ordered another student to go and get help. Ivy had gone to the toilet to get a cool compress for Maya's forehead.

Professor McGonagall pulled Charlie away from her for a moment to speak with him. "Mr. Weasley, what is going on with her?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "She's been sick for a few days, but Madame Pomfrey said everything was normal." Professor McGonagall nodded slightly and let Charlie return to Maya's side. Madame Pomfrey had arrived and shooed most of the students away from her. She ran her wand over Maya's body, trying to assess her condition. Then, she announced that she had to get Maya to the hospital wing.

"I'll carry her," Charlie offered. He picked her up and followed the elder woman through the castle.

"I can't find a heartbeat," said Madame Pomfrey. Noticing the fear etched on Charlie's face, she added, "I can't hear the baby's heartbeat." This did little to reassure Charlie, but he was slightly calmer knowing that Maya would be fine.

Two hours later, Maya started to stir. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Hospital wing," Charlie answered. "You passed out during Transfiguration." He sat on her bed and stroked her hair.

"Everything hurts," she whispered.

"I'll get Madame Pomfrey," Charlie promised. He went to the office and returned with the Healer. Charlie waited outside the room for a moment, but nearly burst the door down to get to Maya when he heard her scream, "NOOOOO!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley," Madame Pomfrey said when Charlie retook his position next to Maya. "There was nothing I could do."

Charlie nodded and asked to be left alone with Maya for a moment. He sat on her bed and pulled her into his arms, letting her sob against his chest. He let a few tears fall from his eyes, landing on her head. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. Madame Pomfrey tried to toss Charlie from the Hospital Wing, but he refused to leave Maya.

When Maya woke, she found Charlie's arm thrown over her shoulders. She sat up, waking Charlie. "How are you doing?" he asked, quietly.

"I've been better," she answered. "What are we telling everyone?"

"What do you want to tell them?" Charlie asked.

"I don't really care at the moment," she replied blankly. "It doesn't matter to me anymore what people think of me."

"It matters to me," Charlie said. "I care if people think badly on you. I care if you're unhappy or sad or anything else."

"I'm hungry," Maya said.

"I'll take you to breakfast," he replied. Maya nodded and Charlie went to get Madame Pomfrey. After examining her, the Healer released Maya from the hospital wing and allowed her to go back to classes for the day, but also offered that she could skive off if she wanted. Maya was determined to return to classes.

At breakfast, their friends had held spots for Maya and Charlie and were demanding to know what had happened that Maya had passed out. "She hasn't been eating very well," Charlie offered. It was a plausible lie as Maya had not had much of an appetite for several days. The others were nodding in agreement when Maya spoke up.

"That's not true," she said. "I passed out because I had a miscarriage. I'm fine and now, I'm going to shower and get dressed for classes. Continue talking about me after I've left if you like." She got up from the table and headed off to Gryffindor Tower. Charlie caught up with her and asked if she needed anything. "I just need to be left alone for a while, Charlie," she begged. "I'm going to shower. I can handle that on my own."

"Professor McGonagall wants to see us after classes today," Charlie said as Maya marched up the stairs. She nodded and continued into the shower. She was late getting to her first class, Herbology, but Professor Sprout did not give her any trouble. After Herbology, Charlie went off to Care of Magical Creatures while Maya went back into the Castle for a free period, since she had dropped the class.

By the end of the day, Maya was exhausted, but she and Charlie were sitting in Professor McGonagall's office as directed. The Professor let them know that she had owled their parents to let them know what had happened and they shouldn't worry about it. Charlie and Maya thanked her and returned to the common room.

I love reviews, so please leave them. Also, thanks to all who have reviewed already...J


	17. The One with a BreakUp

A/N: Usual disclaimer…I own nothing…

Chapter 17—The One with a Break-up

Maya's outburst at breakfast had its consequences. First, the Slytherin table was next to the Gryffindor table. Every Slytherin had heard her and spread the rumors through the entire school by lunch that day. Maya didn't really care.

The other consequence was more difficult for Maya and Charlie. Their friends started treating her differently and were angry that neither she nor Charlie had told them what was going on. Ivy and Jenna, in particular, were hard on Maya. So much, that Maya had taken to simply sleeping in the common room or in Charlie's dorm with him. The boys were much more forgiving.

By the time the Easter holidays arrived, Maya was considering simply dropping out and going back to London. Charlie convinced her to stay at school for the week rather than going home. During their free days, they would go flying together or venture out to Hogsmeade. In the evenings, they would most often be in the common room playing cards with the boys in their year or reading.

On Friday night of that week, Ivy and Jenna decided to throw a party in the common room. Charlie and Maya volunteered to go to Hogsmeade for the booze while the others set up the party. While they were alone, Charlie asked Maya, "What are we going to do after graduation?"

"I just assumed that you were still going to Romania and I'm staying in London," Maya replied. "What were you thinking?"

"The same thing," Charlie lied, blushing. Maya let it go, as they had just arrived back at the castle.

During the party, both Maya and Charlie got completely pissed drunk. They challenged each other to a drinking contest. Charlie was so drunk, he handed Fred and George each a beer and let them drink. They also started a fight. The music was loud and Maya got up and started dancing. She stood on the table, gyrating to the rhythm. Charlie tried to get her down, but she shouted at him. "Bugger off, Charlie!"

"Come on, Maya. You're drunk and you could hurt yourself," he pled.

"It's funny," Maya sneered. "You don't look like my mother, but you sound remarkably like her."

"Get off the table, Maya," Charlie ordered.

"And if I don't?" she challenged.

"I'll dock points and put you in detention," Charlie threatened.

"And then, we'll break up," she countered. She continued to refuse to get off the table, so Charlie hoisted her over his shoulder and removed her from the table. He carried her to his dorm and set her down on the bed. She screamed and kicked at him until he dropped her.

"What the fuck was that for?" Maya snarled when she was back on the ground.

"It was time for you to get down before you made a bigger fool of yourself," Charlie stated plainly.

"So, now I'm a fool?" Maya demanded.

"No," Charlie said, calmly. "You were just acting like a fool. And I'm docking 10 points from Gryffindor and giving you a detention."

"I hate you right now," Maya growled.

"I love you anyway," Charlie answered.

"Fuck off," Maya cried. She got up from his bed to storm out, but the alcohol revolted against her system. She ran into the toilet and vomited spectacularly. Charlie had followed and held her hair back while she vomited. When she finished, she sat on the floor and said, "Why do you care about me?"

"I've cared about you since I met you, love," Charlie replied.

"I'm not your love," Maya slurred. "We have to break up."

"I know," Charlie sighed. "Do we have to do it now?"

"I think so," Maya answered. She had started to cry and leaned her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"I'll always love you," Charlie promised. He laced his fingers with hers and cried with her on the bathroom floor.

"You'll always be my first…everything," Maya promised. They stayed on the bathroom floor for several minutes. They only left when the other boys came in and needed to use the toilet. Charlie walked Maya back to the common room, which was deserted. They sat on the sofa, again, still crying, and still holding hands. Eventually they fell asleep like that and were awakened when people started getting up for breakfast.

When they did finally rouse from their slumber, Charlie looked at Maya, kissed her forehead and said, "Still best friends?"

"Forever," Maya promised. "I'm going to love you forever." Charlie gave her a small smile and went off to the boys dormitories to get dressed. Maya trudged up the stairs to shower and change.

"We wanted to talk to you," said Ivy when she entered the dormitories. "We wanted to apologize for being horrible to you. How are you doing?"

"I was doing alright until last night," Maya said, sniffing.

"What happened?" Jenna asked.

"Charlie and I broke up when he lugged me up to his dormitories," Maya explained. "We've known it was inevitable for a long time, but we finally just let it go."

"I'm sorry," Ivy said.

For the rest of the term, Charlie and Maya avoided being alone together frequently. At graduation, they sat next to each other, but barely spoke. After the ceremony, Charlie invited Maya to the Burrow for a few days that summer. "I'm leaving for Romania in August," he explained.

"I'll try," Maya promised. She hugged Charlie tightly and added, "Forever."

"Always," Charlie replied, trying not to cry.

Charlie sent Maya an owl a few weeks into the summer break. He invited her to a farewell dinner, stating that she was the only friend he really wanted to have there. Maya owled back that she would attend. Then, she and her mother went to find her a place to live while she was at school.

The next night, Maya apparated to the Burrow. Charlie met her at the end of the lane and hugged her tightly. "I was really hoping you'd come," he said. "I didn't want to leave without seeing you."

"When do you leave?" Maya asked.

"On Tuesday," he replied. He led her into the house where Molly was fussing over a large dinner. Maya helped Molly finish dinner and set the table.

After dinner, Maya and Charlie went to the dock and sat together under the fading summer sun. "Are you nervous?" Maya asked.

"Truth?" he said. She nodded. "I'm terrified. What if I don't like it? What if I don't make any friends? What if I get hurt?"

"I'm sure you'll like it fine," Maya promised. "You'll make lots of friends and if you don't like it or if you get hurt, you'll come home. And you'll come and visit at some point."

"I'm going to really miss you," he said after a long silence.

"Me too," Maya replied. "It's getting late. I should get home; Mum's expecting me."

"Will you come and see me off on Tuesday?" he asked as they stood to walk down the lane.

"I will," Maya promised. They hugged once more and Maya apparated home.

The following Tuesday, Maya met Charlie in London at the Ministry of Magic. He was going to catch a portkey to Romania, to a dragon reserve in the mountains there. "You'll write?" he asked.

"Of course," Maya promised. "And you'll come home soon and we'll see each other then."

Charlie nodded and kissed Maya's cheek. Then, he collected his belongings, kissed his mother and went to catch his portkey. After he left, Maya went to move into her new flat in London. She would be attending a school for music and drama and would be starting orientation two days later.

Charlie and Maya did write to each other, somewhat frequently, for the first year Charlie was away. At some point, though, they started exchanging letters less frequently. Maya went out with a couple of different boys from school and Charlie went out with a few girls. Neither was willing to tell the other about their dating lives.

Charlie didn't return home at all during that first year. Maya had the opportunity during the summer to travel with the London Symphony Orchestra, playing violin. She agreed, but the group did not travel anywhere near where Charlie was.

So, for nearly 3 years, Maya and Charlie didn't see each other. During those years, however, Maya frequently visited with Mrs. Weasley. She often offered her tickets to performances when Maya was involved with a show. Mrs. Weasley occasionally took those tickets. And that is how Charlie and Maya finally saw each other again…


	18. The One Where Charlie Comes Home

A/N: Thanks for continuing to read. And thanks to all who have reviewed and/or added the story to your alerts. I hope you keep with me. I have a plan, though I prefer to keep it to me until I publish. As per usual, JKR owns Harry Potter and his entire world…

Chapter 18—The One Where Charlie Comes Home

In the summer 3 years after Charlie and Maya graduated, the Quidditch World Cup came to England. Charlie found himself returning home for the event. Maya was performing with a group for the summer, playing Velma Kelly in _Chicago!_ The opening night was the Friday after the final of the Quidditch World Cup.

On the Friday before the finals, Maya went to the Burrow to visit Molly and give her a pair of tickets to the show. She apparated to a point just down the lane from the house and walked through the garden and into the kitchen. "Hi Molly!" she called, entering the house.

Molly came bustling in from the pantry to greet Maya. "Dear, you're looking far too thin!" Molly admonished Maya.

"I'm really fine, Molly," Maya replied. "I've just come by to give you your tickets for opening night. It's Friday after the cup. I do hope you'll come to see it. I've had to learn an American accent and everything."

"It sounds lovely dear," Molly said, taking the tickets and stowing them in her apron. "Would you like a spot of tea?"

"I'd love one," Maya answered. She and Molly were seated at the kitchen table, catching up, when they heard the distinct pop of someone apparating.

"That'll be one of the boys," Molly said. "Charlie and Bill are both coming home for the Cup."

"Charlie's coming home?" Maya asked. Molly nodded. "That's amazing. He hasn't been home since he left for Romania."

"He really likes it there, but I think he misses his best mate," Molly said. She gave a small, imperceptible wink and then Charlie grabbed Maya from behind, scaring her half to death.

"How are my favorite girls in England?" he asked, pulling Maya out of her seat and into a fierce hug.

"Never better," Maya replied. "You look good."

Molly bustled over to give Charlie a Weasley hug and then left them in the kitchen alone. "So, tell me everything," Charlie said. "How's school? What are you up to? What's Maggie doing now?"

"I'm doing well," Maya answered. "School is good and I'm set to graduate in December. I'm currently working in a production of an American play that opens next Friday. I was just dropping off tickets for your Mum. And Maggie is going to Healer training at St. Mungo's in the fall. Now, your turn. How's Romania? How many dragons? Spare me no details."

"Romania is too far away, but amazing," Charlie said. "I'm working with 14 dragons at the moment, all different species. And I really love it."

Checking her watch, Maya noticed she was about to be late for rehearsal. "I've got to go," she said. "I have to be at the theater for rehearsal. Could we meet up again? How long are you home?"

"I'm here until September 2," Charlie answered. "Dinner tomorrow?"

"Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 7," Maya said. She hugged Charlie once more and thanked Molly for her hospitality. Then, she apparated to her flat in London and went to rehearsal, a light bounce in her step. Her friends noticed and asked what had her so happy. "My Charlie is home," she said, beaming. They demanded to meet him.

She met up with Charlie the next evening, after rehearsals ended, just as they had planned. "Some of my muggle friends want to meet up with us after dinner for drinks and dancing if you're up for it," Maya offered. "They want to meet the legendary Charlie Weasley who is my best mate since I was 11."

"Then, we won't keep them from meeting the legend," Charlie teased. "But what will we tell them I do?"

"We'll tell them that you work with animals in Romania. They know a little bit about my special talents and yours, just not about the magical creatures," Maya replied. "Now, you promised me dinner. Where are you taking me?"

"Wherever you'd like to go, love," Charlie said, laughing. They walked a few blocks into muggle London and went to Maya's favorite curry restaurant for Indian food. "What, exactly, is this that I'm eating?" Charlie asked.

"It's a sweet potato and chicken curry," Maya answered. "Just try it. You might like it."

Charlie tasted the dish that Maya had ordered for him. He found that he did like it very much; in fact, he liked the entire curry experience. During dinner, they caught up with each other, laughing together as they had not done in years. After dinner, they went to a muggle bar not far from the restaurant to meet up with Maya's friends.

"Charlie," Maya said, "This is Kevin, Kate, Jamie, and Drew. Everyone, this is Charlie Weasley."

"You forgot that I'm the legendary Charlie Weasley," Charlie joked. Maya rolled her eyes, but her friends all laughed. Charlie bought them beers at the bar and brought them to the table. For an hour, the group got to know Charlie and Charlie got to hear Maya's more interesting stories from school. Charlie was particularly amused to hear the story of when Maya "accidentally" lit another girl's knickers on fire during a stage production.

"It wasn't on purpose," Maya said. "She just really annoyed me when she snogged my boyfriend in front of me."

"You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend," Charlie scolded.

"I don't," Maya answered. "He snogged another girl in front of me. I also got revenge on him. It was just more subtle than lighting his pants on fire."

"What did you do to him?" Drew asked.

"I may have dropped a few herbs into his tea that would cause impotence," Maya said, smirking. "Of course, the sex was so bad, I felt like I was doing Lucy a favor." Charlie nearly choked on his beer from laughing. After they had finished their round, the group went to another bar where a band was playing.

Maya held Charlie back a little and asked, "Does Molly expect you home at any time tonight?"

"Not at any particular time," Charlie answered. "Just before breakfast tomorrow."

"Good," Maya replied. "If it's too late, you can stay at my flat. And Charlie, you'll be expected to dance at the bar, but they won't force you to sing."

At the bar, all of Maya's friends took turns singing with the band. Charlie and Maya danced together while the others sang, until Kevin announced that it was Maya's turn. She blushed, but Charlie encouraged her to sing. "I've never heard you," he pled. "Do it for me." She smiled and nodded. The band played "To Sir With Love" by Lulu and Maya got a rousing applause when she finished.

"That was amazing, love," Charlie said, pulling her into a hug. "I didn't know you could sing like that." They were continuing their praise when Jamie got to the microphone. He asked to sing a slow song. Maya and Charlie were going to sneak out into the alley, but Jamie forced them to dance together.

"I've missed you," Maya said after a moment of silence on the dance floor. "You stopped writing."

"So did you," he replied. "Your hair smells just like I remember it."

"Your hands feel just like they did before," Maya answered. Charlie's lips gently brushed against hers. She kissed him back, running her hands through his hair. "Will you stay tonight with me?" she asked. Charlie nodded. "Can we leave now?" she continued. Charlie didn't answer; he simply grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the street.

When they were sure they were alone, Maya apparated them to her flat. "You live alone?" Charlie asked, breathlessly.

"Mm-hmm," Maya hummed. "Now, shut up and kiss me." Charlie smirked, but did as she asked. She pulled him down the hallway to the single bedroom in the flat, tossing their clothes off on the way. In her room, Maya grabbed her wand and cast a contraceptive charm. Charlie was fumbling with her bra when she started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"It hooks in the front," Maya replied. Charlie looked down and noticed that there was a small hook in the front. He rolled his eyes and unclasped the bra, pushing it off her shoulders and tossing it aside. He kissed her neck, collarbone, and chest, remembering exactly how she liked to be touched. She mimicked his movements, kissing his neck and chest. With a smile, he removed her knickers and his boxer shorts, tossing them to the floor.

He kissed her on the mouth as he entered her, moving slowly at first. Maya matched his movements as their pace quickened. They came together, screaming each other's names. They lay in her bed together, panting and sweaty. "I've really missed you," he said.

"Me too," she whispered. "Can I ask you something? Were there others?"

"Yes," he answered. "You?"

"Two," she replied. "Neither was nearly as good as you are and I broke up with them both." There was a brief silence, before Maya asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"The what ifs," Charlie said. "I do it a lot when I'm alone in Romania. Like what if you had come with me?"

"I'd resent you," Maya answered.

"What if I'd stayed here?" he continued.

"You'd resent me," she said plainly.

"What if we were parents?" he asked, finally. "He'd be turning 3 this year. He'd have your eyes."

"And your hair," she added.

"And your intelligence and strength," he continued.

"And your sense of humor and kindness," she finished, wiping a tear from her eye. "Do you think that losing him was nature's way of telling us we weren't ready? I mean, I was terrified of being a parent so young."

"I think that it was tragic," Charlie said. "I was terrified, too, but I want very much to have children some day. You would have been a great Mum."

"You are a terrible liar," Maya joked, sitting up. She pulled the sheets up to cover herself a little more.

"You know, I've seen it before," Charlie teased. "And I wasn't lying about you being a good Mum." He looked her straight in the eye when he said the last part, trying to impress upon her that he was really telling the truth.

They sat together in silence for a long while before Maya asked, "Are you staying tonight?"

"If you want me to," Charlie answered.

"Whatever will we do in such a large bed?" Maya teased. She had a queen size bed, but when they had been at school, they had become accustomed to sharing a very small bed.

"You won't crush me while we sleep," Charlie joked. Maya smacked him with a pillow. He retaliated by smacking her with another pillow. Their pillow fight soon became passionate kissing and then, they made love again, before collapsing in each other's arms and falling asleep.

Charlie woke early the next morning and kissed Maya on the head before returning to the Burrow. Molly questioned him when he came in, demanding to know where he had slept. "I had a beer too many and it was very late," he explained. "Maya let me stay at her flat. I slept on the sofa." Molly was going to further question Charlie, but Ron and Ginny entered the kitchen at that moment for breakfast. Molly's interrogation would have to wait.


	19. The One with the Quidditch World Cup

A/N: Thanks for reading/reviewing/adding this story to your alerts or favorites. I still don't own Harry Potter or anything in his world, but if wishing made it so….

Chapter 19—The One With the Quidditch World Cup

After Charlie left, Maya showered and got dressed. Then, she went to her mother's, having been summoned. "Ludo's got us tickets for the cup," Grace said. "We'll be in the top box with the Minister of Magic and other dignitaries." Her mother had started dating Ludo Bagman, who had once been a very good Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps, but was now the Head of Magical Games and Sports for the Ministry of Magic.

"Great," Maya sneered, rolling her eyes. She didn't mind Ludo, but she was convinced that her mother could do much better. "Will I be expected to get him a ticket for the show?"

"He won't be able to join us," Grace answered. "He'll be working for a special event at Hogwarts this year."

"Lovely," Maya replied. "When do we leave for the cup?"

"Tomorrow morning," Grace answered. "Ludo would like us there early, so you might want to plan on staying here on tonight."

"What if I had plans for tonight?" Maya asked. "Charlie is home for the World Cup. He and Molly have invited me for dinner."

"You got together with Charlie last night," Grace said.

"And I haven't seen him in 3 years," Maya replied. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

Grace gave Maya a knowing look. "Fine, but come home after dinner," Grace said. Maya nodded and made an excuse that she had to get to the theater for rehearsals. She left her mother's house and apparated to the Burrow to see Charlie again. He met her on the dock.

"What's going on?" he asked when they sat down and dangled their feet into the water.

"Mum's annoying me," Maya replied. "I told her I had to go to rehearsal so that I could get out for a while. She seems to know that you spent the night last night."

"My Mum is sure we were up to something they wouldn't approve of, too," Charlie said. "They seem to think that we're still randy teenagers."

"You behaved like a randy teenager last night," Maya teased. "I'm not complaining, but you were rather randy."

"If I recall correctly, you made the first move," Charlie joked. They laughed together for a few more minutes before Maya had to leave for rehearsal. "I'll see you later?"

"I can't stay over, but yes, I'll be here for dinner," Maya promised. Charlie nodded and kissed her cheek before she apparated back to London.

Later that afternoon, Maya apparated to the Burrow for dinner with the Weasley family. She arrived just after Arthur had returned with Ron's friend, Harry Potter. Maya was introduced as "Charlie's best mate." She smiled broadly. The dinner was lively, with lots of laughter, especially when the twins recounted giving a trick candy to Harry's cousin. After dinner, Charlie saw Maya to the gate, snogging her fully before she left. Ron and Harry had seen the exchange. "Ron, you're my best mate, but please don't ever kiss me like that," Harry joked.

"Shut it," Charlie ordered. Ron later explained to Harry that Charlie and Maya had dated while at school.

Maya had arranged to be free from rehearsal for the next 2 days, even though opening night was Friday. On Monday morning, she apparated at the very early hour of 7:00 A.M. to the camp site that had been reserved for the Quidditch World Cup finals. She, her mother, and Maggie, would be entertaining the wives of the Bulgarian and Irish coaches before the match. Maya hated pretending to be nice to people who she really didn't care about, but she did it for her mother.

By the time they left for the match, Maya was almost ready to smack people. She, Maggie, and Grace went up to the top box and took their seats. When they arrived, the Weasleys were already in the box with the Minister of Magic and some other people that Maya didn't know. She snuck up behind Charlie and covered his eyes with her hands. "'Ello, gorgeous," she cheeked.

"Professor McGonagall, is that you, kitten?" Charlie joked. She playfully smacked him on the arm. He hugged her and greeted her mother and Maggie.

When the game had ended, Maya and Charlie left together. "Come back to our camp?" he offered. Maya told her mother that she was going to spend some time with Charlie and the Weasley family and followed him to their campsite.

Everyone had taken seats around the fire while Arthur made hot chocolates. Maya sat on Charlie's lap. Eventually, she fell asleep on his shoulder. He carried her into the girls' tent and put her on one of the beds and then conjured an extra bed for Ginny. She was woken a few short hours later by Charlie shaking her. Some people dressed as Death Eaters started bothering the muggles for sport.

"I'm going to help," he said. "Get back to your mother so she doesn't worry and get out of here as soon as you can." Maya nodded and apparated back to her mother's tent. The grounds there were still quiet, but she woke her mother and Maggie up.

"We've got to get out of here," she said urgently. "Some Death Eaters are raising a ruckus. We've got to go."

Grace and Maggie jumped out of bed and grabbed their jackets. They followed the crowds into the woods to wait until the ruckus was over. Once things had settled, they went to bed for a few more hours before leaving.

When they got up, they quickly tore down their tent and went to catch a portkey back to London. They got home and Maya apparated back to her flat. Charlie knocked on the door an hour later. "I thought I'd come and see how you're doing," he said when she opened the door.

"Come in," she offered, moving aside to allow him access to the flat. They sat on her sofa for a while, discussing the Quidditch Cup and anything else they could think of. After an hour, Charlie announced that he had to return to the Burrow.

"I promised my Mum that I would be home for breakfast," he explained. "And I'll see you tomorrow night, like we promised. Also, Mum's letting me use the extra ticket for the show, so I'll see you Friday as well."

Maya smiled and leapt into Charlie's arms, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for coming to see me," she said. "Forever."

"Always, princess," he answered, hugging her once more before leaving to return home.

Maya and Charlie met, again, for dinner the following night. And again, Charlie stayed over. On opening night, Maya was back stage, getting into her costume and make-up when Drew arrived with a large bouquet of lilies. "Thank you, Drew," Maya said hugging her friend.

"Don't thank me, love," he chimed. "Thank that handsome ginger boy you're so fond of. He brought them for you. He and his Mum are sitting front row, center."

"Cheers, Drew," Maya answered. She smirked. Charlie remembered that lilies were her favorite flower. Ten minutes later, she was called for curtain.

At the end of the show, Molly and Charlie waited for Maya by the stage door. She exited the stage just as soon as she could, knowing they would be waiting. She found them as soon as the door opened. Molly pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "That was wonderful, dear," she said.

"Thank you, Molly," Maya answered. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She turned to Charlie, and added, "And thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are, princess," he said, winking. Then, he pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground.

He set her down as her friends were leaving the stage door. "Are you coming out, Maya?" asked Kevin. "It is tradition."

"I'll catch up later," she said, staring at Charlie. Molly made her excuses and went to apparate home. She did not really expect to see Charlie before the morning. Maya and Charlie barely noticed anyone else around them. She moved closer to him and was sure her heart would beat right out of her chest. Suddenly, she realized that he was leaving to return to Romania within a couple of days.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yet again, we're at different places," she answered. "We have terrible timing."

"Do you want me to leave?" he continued.

"No," she said. "Let's go and meet the others. We'll make the most of the time you have left here."

"You should come and visit when you finish school," he suggested. "You might like it. And I will be back in town sooner than you think. I'm coming for a special event at Hogwarts. I'll owl the dates when I know them." She gave him a small smile and led him to the karaoke bar where her friends were waiting for them.

"What is this?" he asked when they entered.

"Karaoke," Maya said. "It's a muggle thing and can be wildly entertaining. We won't stay long. I have plans that can't be dealt with in public."

"I'm beginning to like the sound of that," Charlie joked. He winked and pulled her chair out for her. Drew and Jamie noticed.

"Why don't you ever do that for me?" Jamie asked Drew.

"I could ask you the same question," Drew countered.

"Boys," Maya teased. "Have your lovers spat at home. Charlie was raised to be a gentleman by his most wonderful parents."

An hour later, Maya and Charlie were again, in her flat, shedding clothes and hopping into bed. When they finished, she curled up into him, tracing her fingers along his chest. "This scar is new," she said. "How did you get it?"

"I got it from a nasty Swedish Short Snout," he said. "She was furious with me for collecting her eggs to take to the hatchery."

"Is your job dangerous?" she asked.

"Sometimes," he answered, truthfully. "Sometimes it's scary, and sometimes, it's just dull. What about the theater? And are Drew and Jamie a couple?"

Maya chuckled. "Yeah," she answered. "They've been going out for almost a year. Most of the boys I know from school are gay. The 2 that I managed to date were straight, obviously, but they were pit musicians, not actors. And the worst that happens in the theater is that I get a bad review."

"What happens next Friday?" Charlie asked after a long silence.

"You go back to Romania and I stay here," Maya answered. "The show runs until early October. Then, I have to do a concert before I graduate in December. After graduation, I audition for real productions and orchestras."

"You could audition in Romania," Charlie suggested.

"My life is here, Charlie," Maya reasoned. "Just like your life is in Romania right now."

"I don't want this to end again," he pled. "This week has been so amazing, it's like the last 3 years didn't even happen."

"I know, but they did," Maya said. Both were fighting tears. "And we'll start writing again. And after I graduate, I promise to come and visit you in Romania if I can."

Charlie got out of bed and kissed Maya's forehead before apparating back to the Burrow. They saw each other again several times before Charlie had to leave. Maya even spent an afternoon at the Burrow playing Quidditch with Charlie and the other Weasleys.

The next week, Maya again met Charlie at the Ministry of Magic so that he could catch his portkey back to Romania. They, again, kissed each other on the cheek and hugged each other before promising to write and to see each other again the next time Charlie was in England or the next time Maya was in Romania.

A/N: I do have a plan for where I'm going with this. I promise.


	20. The One Where Charlie Comes BackAgain

A/N: This is a short chapter. Thanks for keeping with me. I have a direction. I'm working on Chapter 24. I'll try to have everything that I have done before Friday, but then, I'm going away and so, I won't be posting for 10-12 days… Sorry. Also, still don't own HP or his world.

Chapter 20—The One Where Charlie Comes Back…Again

A week after he left, Maya got a letter from Charlie; he would be returning to England in November for the Triwizard tournament and invited her to visit him in Hogsmeade. Maya sent a reply that she would be glad to meet him there.

September and October seemed to creep by for both Maya and Charlie. After the World Cup visit, they had managed to send weekly letters to each other, telling each other everything that was going on. Maya had received very good reviews for her turn in _Chicago!_ and Charlie was in line for a promotion.

On the 14th of November, Maya found herself apparating to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade to meet up with Charlie. He was sitting at a table waiting for her when she arrived. "Hi," she said, leaping into his outstretched arms. She kissed him fully on the mouth and said, "I've missed you," when she pulled back.

"I've missed you too," he said. "How's school going?"

"Just a few more weeks," she answered. "I've got my composition finished for my final exam and I'm just rehearsing now. I don't have to be at classes anymore."

"Sounds great," he replied. "What are you going to do after you graduate?"

"No idea," she said. "I've been offered a position with the London Symphony Orchestra's tour through southern Europe starting in February, but I'm not really sold on it yet."

"Why not?" he asked.

"It will require being out of town for 6 weeks," she answered. "Plus, it's just an orchestra spot. I'm not sure if I want to play or do another stage production. What about you? What are you up to?"

"I was promoted last week," he said, proudly. "I'm the new supervisor at the Reserve."

"That's wonderful," Maya commented. "I'm so proud of you. Now, do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. He grabbed her hand and led her into the town. "I do have to be back for duty by 7:00 tonight."

"I'll have you back in time," Maya promised. They walked through the town, marveling at how nice it was to nearly have the streets to themselves. They went to Honeydukes and bought each other some candy and then to the book store. "This is almost like our first date," Maya noted.

"Almost," Charlie answered. "Except, I'm not nearly as nervous as I was then."

"So, you're not going to try to snog my brains out in the Captain's office again?" Maya teased.

"Nope," Charlie joked. "I'm going to try to snog you senseless in my tent." She laughed, swatted at him and took off running down the street, laughing all the way. Charlie followed, his grin matching hers. They only stopped when they had reached the Shrieking Shack.

"Want to go see if it's really haunted?" Maya suggested. Charlie grabbed her hand and led her into the deserted old house. There was a bed in the second floor bedroom. "This is convenient," she said, smirking. She grabbed Charlie by the shirt and pulled him in for another long kiss.

He put his hands on her waist and moved her toward the bed. She waved her wand and cast a cleaning and repairing charms on the bed as they inched closer to it. Charlie pushed her jacket off and tossed it aside. Then, he tugged at her shirt. They broke apart while they each removed their shirts and tossed them aside. His hands roamed over her back before settling on her waist again.

They tumbled onto the bed, Charlie's hands moving to squeeze Maya's breasts through her bra. "Take it off," she begged. He nodded and kissed down her neck and chest, sliding his hands behind her back and quickly removing her bra. He took each breast into his mouth and moved his hands down to unbutton her trousers. She raised her hips so that he could slide them down and remove them. He shed his trousers and kissed his way back to her mouth. He paused once or twice, but Maya's encouragement kept him going.

She could sense his growing desire and shoved his boxers off while he slid his thumb under the waistband of her knickers and took them off. He entered her, bucking his hips as she cupped his bottom. She flipped them over and positioned herself on top of him, riding him until he was screaming her name.

When they had finished, she slid off him and lay next to him. "Should we have done that?" he asked after several minutes of silence.

"What?" she asked.

"Sex," he answered. "Should we have had sex?"

"You're asking this now?" she demanded, completely offended. She summoned her clothes and started dressing. "I can't believe that NOW is when you choose to think that sex may have been a bad idea."

"Maya," Charlie started, "it's not that I didn't enjoy what we just did; it's just that, it seems like when we see each other, we jump into bed."

Maya didn't answer; she got dressed and left the shack. Charlie quickly dressed and followed. He grabbed her arm in the street and she turned and slapped him. "Don't touch me, Charlie!" she shouted. "I've never been so offended and hurt. I can't believe you would do that to me."

"Love, I'm sorry," he said, his eyes pleading.

"I'm not your love, Charlie," she said. "Now let me go!" Charlie let her go and she apparated home.

Drew came over to see her later that afternoon. "So, how did it go with the gorgeous ginger?" he asked. Maya burst into tears and he added, "What happened?"

"We had a great morning," she started. "We had breakfast and went to our favorite hangouts from when we were in school. Then, we went to an empty house and found an empty bedroom. He shagged me senseless and when we finished, he asked 'Should we have done that?'"

"That ass!" Drew agreed.

"I know," she said, through tears. "No one has ever asked me that after sex. Then, he got all 'Whenever we see each other, we just jump into bed.' It's not like I forced him, but here I am feeling guilty."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Drew insisted. "You have no reason to be feeling guilty. He could have stopped you before you shagged him."

"Thanks," Maya said. There was a knock on the door, followed by Charlie begging admission into her flat. "Go away, Charlie," she ordered through the door.

"Maya, please open the door," he begged.

"Why?" she demanded.

"So I can apologize to your face," he answered.

"And you're not worried we're just going to fall into bed together?" she argued.

"Please," he pled. "Just open the door."

Maya opened the door and let Charlie into her sitting room. Drew was still there. "How are you Drew?" Charlie asked. "Would you mind giving us a minute here?"

He looked at Maya and she nodded. He left, kissing her cheek, and promising to call her later. "You are a right foul git," she said.

"I know," he answered. "I deserve to eat dragon dung for the way I behaved."

"And?" Maya asked.

"And you deserve much better than me," he added. "Can we sit for a while?" She nodded and they each took up positions on the sofa. "I shouldn't have behaved so terribly. In September, when I went back to Romania, I nearly quit my job and moved home. I can't keep going through that and neither can you." She said nothing, so he continued. "It's not that I didn't enjoy sleeping with you, but Maya, we can't have no strings attached sex. With you, there are always strings attached."

"Do you honestly think I don't know that, Charlie?" she demanded. "I know because I nearly skipped out on my last term so that I could run off to Romania. But, honestly, why did you have to say it then? Why did you have to ruin that moment?" She was still crying.

"I don't know," he said, his eyes pleading her forgiveness.

"I can't forgive you right now," she said. "That hurt too much."

Charlie looked dejected and left her flat. "I'll write," he said in the doorway. Tears still streaming down her face, Maya simply nodded.

When she was alone, she cried for an hour before calling Drew and Jamie. They insisted that she come over to their flat and drink herself silly before falling asleep on their sofa. She went over, but didn't drink; she just didn't feel up to it. Instead, she raided their kitchen and ate them out of sweets.


	21. The One with One and a Half Weddings

A/N: This chapter is a little long, but I wanted to do it justice. Warning: There are adult themes and mild violence in this chapter. Also, thanks to those who are sticking with this story and who have reviewed and/or added the story to favorites or alerts. Plus, I still own nothing HP related.

Chapter 21—The One with One and a Half Weddings

Over the next few months, Charlie kept his promise to write to Maya on a regular basis. She returned most of his letters, but, again, over time, their correspondence came much less frequently. B y the time a year had passed, Maya hadn't really heard from Charlie in almost a month. By the time the second year passed, they hadn't written in almost another year.

One evening, after a show, Maya's father came to see her and invited her to come back to the family. She agreed, with encouragement from Drew and Jamie. Her father introduced her to the son of one of his associates, Jack Walters. Jack was studying law at Cambridge and was very impressed with himself. When he heard that Maya was working in the theater, he smirked. At her father's insistence, Maya agreed to start dating Jack. They were engaged within six months. Of course, Maya never really agreed to marry Jack; her father arranged it for her. Maya was displeased, but tried to hide it as much as possible. They set the wedding date for August 3, two days after Bill's wedding.

Not long after Maya had gotten engaged, she had a visit from Molly Weasley. "Molly!" Maya exclaimed. "It's so nice to see you. How have you been? How's the family?"

"We're good dear," Molly replied. "You really are too kind. Of course, you will know that Bill's getting married on August 1."

"I hadn't heard that," Maya answered. "I don't really get the Daily Prophet here."

"Well, he is, though I'm still not sure why," Molly continued. "That is actually why I came to see you. His fiancée, Fleur, has agreed to have the wedding at the Burrow with the war and all, and we need some musicians. Will you play for us? We're happy to pay you, of course."

"I'd be honored to play for you Molly," Maya replied. "But, please, I won't accept any payment. It will be my wedding gift to Bill and his bride. I must ask, though, that you write to Charlie. I haven't really heard from him in some time and I don't want to be sprung on him."

"Of course, dear," Molly answered. "I will write to Charlie at once to let him know that you will be playing."

"Thank you," Maya said. "Now, I'll send an owl to Bill to set up a time to go over music for the wedding." Molly left after a half-hour, during which time, she and Maya chatted. Maya invited Molly and Arthur to her wedding, noting that it would be a muggle wedding. Molly was unsure about whether she would be able to attend, and also a little sad that Maya was getting married to someone other than Charlie.

A few days later, she went to the Burrow to meet with Bill and Fleur and plan music for the wedding. She agreed to play a piano and would have some classical music for the ceremony. When she returned to her flat, she found Jack waiting for her. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I had to go and visit a friend who is getting married," she answered. "I've been asked to play for his wedding."

"When do you think you're going to be playing for this wedding?" he growled.

"August 1," she said, sighing. "It won't interfere with any of your plans."

"I'll want to go with you," he ordered.

"You can't," she answered. "It's a wedding for people like me. You know, wizards."

"Then, why do you think I'd let you go?" he argued.

"I don't believe that I need your permission to do my job, Jack," Maya reasoned. Jack's face contorted with rage and Maya braced herself for the punch to the stomach. Twenty minutes later, Jack left and Maya sat on the floor crying.

A week later, she was at the Burrow for the wedding rehearsal and Harry Potter's birthday party. She was seated at the piano to rehearse when she heard someone approaching. "I hear congratulations are in order," Charlie said, startling Maya.

"Thanks," she replied, offering a small smile. "It's Sunday. Will you come?"

"Of course. You're really good at that music thing," Charlie joked. "You should think about doing that for a living."

Maya chuckled. "Thank you, Charlie," she answered. She stood from the piano bench and allowed Charlie to hug her tightly. "You look good."

"And you're looking beautiful," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I stopped writing. I've missed you."

"Me too, Charlie," Maya replied. He walked her over to the table that had been set up for the dinner in the back yard. After dinner and cake, Maya said her goodbyes and apparated back to her flat.

The next day, Maya returned to the Burrow for Bill's wedding. After the ceremony, she found herself at a table with Charlie. He looked at her and said, "What's wrong, Maya?"

"Nothing," she lied. She had forgotten that Charlie could tell when she was lying.

"Tell me the truth," he ordered, then added, "Please."

"I'm just nervous, I guess," she answered. More people came to sit at their table, so Charlie invited her to dance.

"You're not really happy about your wedding, I'm guessing," he said when they were alone.

"I'm really fine," she promised. "But I should get going. I have my own wedding rehearsal tomorrow." The sun had set and moths were flying around the wedding marquee. "You're still coming? I really could use my best friend there."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," Charlie promised. He kissed Maya's cheek and wished her goodnight. She apparated just before all hell broke loose.

The next morning, Drew and Jamie picked Maya up to take her shopping before the wedding rehearsal. "So, how is Charlie?" Drew asked.

"He's good, Drew," Maya answered, blushing slightly.

"Will he be coming tomorrow?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Maya replied. "But, my Dad will try to keep him from getting in, so you lot have to make sure that he's there. I don't think I can go through with this without him there." Drew and Jamie exchanged a look. They knew that Maya was not really happy about this marriage and had been trying to find a way to get her out of it for a while. They had also arranged to take her out that night after the rehearsal, and had sent a letter to Charlie, begging him to meet them.

When the rehearsal ended, Drew and Jamie grabbed Maya and Maggie and dragged them out of their father's house. They promised Jack that it was a "hen party," even though they were part of it. Jack didn't worry. He knew that Drew and Jamie were gay and, therefore, not a threat.

Drew and Jamie took Maya to a karaoke bar in London. "What is this, boys?" she asked.

"It's your bachelorette party," Drew answered. "And, love, we have a surprise for you." He wiggled his eyebrows and stepped aside, allowing Charlie into the center of the group. Maya shrieked and threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered into his ear.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he promised. "Will you be singing tonight?"

"No way in hell," she joked.

The group spent a few hours at the bar, laughing and singing for nearly the entire time. Maya even got Charlie to join her in a duet, which was painful for everyone as Charlie was not gifted musically. When their song ended, Maya decided to call it a night. "I've got to get up early tomorrow," she said, sadly.

Charlie insisted on seeing her home. When they arrived at her flat, he said, "Are you sure about this?"

"No," she said, her voice shaking. "But I don't know how to stop it."

"Just don't do it," Charlie offered.

"It's not that simple," Maya protested. "My father won't allow me to just back out."

"Your father?" Charlie asked. Maya led him into her flat and sat them on the sofa. "What has your father got to do with this?"

"He set us up," she answered. "He thought we'd be a good match and he's made sure that I know that it's my duty as the oldest child to ensure the family is taken care of. Marrying Jack is his idea of taking care of the family."

"You can't get married for duty," Charlie reasoned. Maya sighed. "Look, I know that you're scared and everything, but just think about what I've said. Promise?"

"I promise, Charlie," Maya replied. "Thank you. And, when did you grow up?"

"I've had a lot to think about over the last few years," Charlie said. He stood and kissed her forehead, adding, "Forever," before apparating back to the Burrow.

"Always," Maya said just before he left.

The next day, Maya woke to the door buzzer ringing. She got up and answered the door, finding Drew and Jamie on her step. "Come on, sweetheart," Jamie said. "It's time to get moving. We've brought coffee and bagels. You get a shower and we'll have breakfast set up for you."

"Thanks, mates," Maya said. She got showered and dressed. After eating breakfast, they left for Fenton House to get ready for the wedding.

When they arrived, they found that the entire house was a flurry of activity. Maya was sent to her old room, which would be her bridal suite. Her dress was waiting. "Did you pick this out?" Drew asked.

"Christine did," Maya explained. "I hate that fucking thing. Don't watch. I'm going to fix it." The dress that Christine had chosen for Maya to wear was covered in lace and bows. It had large, poufy sleeves, and a really long train. Maya pulled her wand from her bag and locked the door. Then, she removed the lace and sleeves from the dress. Still not satisfied, she waved her wand a few more times and transformed the dress into something that she didn't actually hate.

"That is so much better," Jamie commented. "Will it fit?"

"It will," Maya promised. She sat in the chair to let Jamie help her to her hair and make-up. Once that was finished, she let Drew help her into her dress. Maya looked at herself in the mirror and started to cry.

"Love, what is it?" Drew asked. "You look beautiful."

"I don't think I can do this," she cried. She sat on the settee, trying to breathe.

"I'll be right back," Jamie promised. Maya opened the door and he set off. He returned a few moments later. "I've brought you a present," he said entering the room. Charlie followed him in.

"I've heard you're having a day," he said, kneeling in front of a still-crying Maya. Drew and Jamie took their leave and left Charlie and Maya alone. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You weren't supposed to see through me," she said, sniffing. "I don't think I can do this. What do I do?"

"Why don't we start with getting you out of this dress?" Charlie offered. "And for the record, you look beautiful." Maya nodded and thanked Charlie for the compliment. He unzipped the dress and noticed the bruises on her back. "Bloody hell, Maya! What happened?"

"I can't marry him," she answered. She couldn't say anymore, but she didn't need to, either. Charlie understood and it was all he could do to keep from finding Jack and beating the living piss out of him.

"Does anyone else know about this?" he asked.

"I tried to tell my dad, but he wouldn't believe me," Maya answered. "I was too scared to try to tell anyone else."

"You're safe now, princess," Charlie promised, holding her close, but gently. "I won't let them hurt you anymore." Maya nodded and finished getting changed. When she was ready, she took Charlie's hand and led him out into the house.

In the study, she found her father. "Maya, why aren't you dressed?" he demanded. "And how in hell did you get in?"

"I'm not getting married, Dad," Maya said, meekly. "And Charlie is here because I asked him to be."

"Don't be ridiculous, Maya," Gareth sneered. "You're getting married today. I've got 500 people here waiting for a wedding. Now go and get into your dress. The ceremony starts in 30 minutes."

"No," she said, with more conviction. "I won't do it. I can't do it."

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" Gareth wondered.

"Sir, your daughter is telling you she's not happy," Charlie interjected. "You would do well to listen to her."

"You should keep your mouth shut before I have you arrested for trespassing," Gareth ordered.

Charlie started to protest, but Maya cut him off. She aimed her wand at her father and said, "You won't be having him arrested and I won't be getting married. I can tell Jack or you can, but I'm not getting married today."

Gareth blanched, but the door opened, revealing Christine and Jack. "How did you get that back?" Jack demanded.

"I have my ways, you asshole!" Maya shouted. "The one in your safe is a very good copy. And if you don't believe me, I'd be happy to give you a demonstration of my powers." She started to leave with Charlie, but turned and said, "By the way, the wedding is off and the sex was lousy." As Charlie passed Jack, he couldn't help but slug the bastard right in the nose. He muttered an apology to Maya as they left the room.


	22. The One Where She's Finally Free

A/N: This chapter is kind of short. I'll probably add another chapter today. Still don't own anything. Also, I'm thinking this story will probably be a total of 30 chapters plus an epilogue. I'm running out of places to go. I'm open to suggestions… Also, never will own anything from Harry Potter's world (single tear).

Chapter 22—The One Where She's Finally Free

After leaving her father, Maya went to find Jamie and Drew. She explained to them that she was leaving, and promised to write. It was one of the hardest moments of her life, leaving her two best friends. She knew she had to do it, though, and she was grateful to Charlie for simply standing next to her and holding her hand. Drew and Jamie were, truthfully, thrilled for her. They knew that Charlie was her soul mate.

They left her father's house and went to her flat to collect her things. While they were packing, she sat on her bed and started to sob. "Where am I going to go now?" she asked.

"Wherever you want to, sweetheart," Charlie promised, kneeling in front of her. He stroked her face, gently, and kissed her forehead.

"Tell me about Romania," she asked, inhaling deeply. Charlie smirked and told her about the dragon reserve and his work there. "Can you live with a roommate who doesn't work on the reserve?"

"If I want to," Charlie answered, cheekily. Noticing her face fall, Charlie looked into Maya's eyes and said, "And I really want to. I have wanted to for years, love."

"Alright, then," she said. "Let's get this finished and get the hell out of here before Jack comes to try to destroy me or my things." Charlie nodded, waved his wand, and summoned all of her things into her suitcase. He offered her a hand and led her into the street. Then, he apparated them to the Burrow.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE, CHARLIE?" Molly demanded when they approached the back door. Maya's mother had come to the Burrow after the almost-wedding and Molly was furious.

"Mum, please don't ask questions that you don't want the answers to," Charlie pled. "We're just here until my portkey leaves tomorrow. Then, Maya's coming with me to Romania." Maya remained silent, but nodded in agreement with Charlie.

Molly's face contorted with rage, but also a little happiness. Charlie was reminded of the time when he had told his parents that Maya was pregnant while they were still at Hogwarts. "And did you have to kidnap her from her wedding?" she demanded.

"I didn't kidnap her from anything, Mum," Charlie replied, calmly. "She came on her own."

"It's true, Molly," Maya said. "Charlie only helped me figure things out for myself and that happened on Friday at Bill's wedding. I'm going to take my bag to Ginny's room and lie down for a while." Charlie nodded and offered to help. She declined, but thanked him anyways.

"Mum," he said, softly, after Maya was gone. "I couldn't leave her there. She wasn't safe."

"How bad was it?" Molly asked.

"Worse than I could have imagined," he replied. "Her back is covered in bruises and her father was more upset that she'd be destroying his career if she left than her health or happiness."

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Charlie?" Molly asked.

"It's what I've always wanted," he replied. "You have no idea how many times I almost packed up and moved home just to try to win her back, but she said something to me when I was home for the Quidditch Cup that prevented me from doing it."

"What did she say?" Molly whispered.

"She said that we'd end up resenting each other if either one of us had to give up something to be with the other," he said. "She was right. Back then, we would have resented each other. Now, though, we've both lived without each other, and we haven't been as happy as possible. Don't get me wrong. I'm very happy in what I do, but I have never been able to find love because I keep comparing everyone to her.

"My last girlfriend, Rosalyn, actually commented on it. She said that I should stop trying to be together with someone until I was over Maya. She said I was clearly still hung up on her, even after all these years." When Charlie finished, Molly wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Of course, dear," she said. "Let her rest for a while and I'll get you something to eat."

"Thanks, Mum," Charlie said, kissing her cheek. He went to the sitting room to find Ginny staring at the floor. "What's going on, little sister?"

"Is something wrong with Maya?" she asked. Charlie stammered, trying to find an answer, but couldn't. "She's out on the dock, sobbing, I think."

"Thanks, Gin," Charlie said. He patted her on the head and headed out to the dock. Maya was sitting there, sobbing, just as Ginny had said. Charlie sat next to her without saying a word. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned on him to cry.

They sat, not speaking, for an hour before Maya finally said, "I think I've cried all the tears I have left. Can we go inside now?"

"Of course, love," Charlie answered. He stood and offered her a hand, pulling her up. Then, he pulled her into a very tight hug. "I'll never let him hurt you again and I'm sorry for ever telling you to reconnect with him."

"You were forgiven years ago, Charlie," Maya promised.

That night, Maya went to bed in Ginny's room, but quickly succumbed to a terrifying nightmare from which she woke screaming. Charlie burst in the door and flew to her, pulling her into his arms. "Love, it's fine. You're fine," he said, rubbing her back. She was sobbing uncontrollably when Molly came into the room.

Molly looked at Charlie, nearly helpless to calm Maya's nightmare and said, quietly, "Ginny, why don't you take Charlie's room tonight. Charlie you can stay here, but leave the door open."

"Thanks, Mum," Charlie said. "I promise that nothing will happen."

"I know it won't, Charlie," Molly replied.

When they were alone, Charlie said, softly, "I'm not leaving you tonight. Mum gave me permission to stay right here."

"She did?" Maya sniffed. She had completely missed the exchange between Charlie and Molly.

"She did," he promised. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Maya answered firmly. "I want to forget it."

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Charlie suggested.

"What time is it?" Maya asked.

"Nearly midnight," he answered. "We have to be up at 6:00 to catch the portkey. Are you alright?"

"I will be," she whispered. She snuggled into his chest and went to sleep.

She woke to Charlie shaking her shoulder. "It's time to get up, love," he cooed. "If you still want to come to Romania, we've got a portkey to catch."

"I still want to come," she said, groggily. "I don't want to stay here anymore." She got out of bed and got dressed. Then, she met Charlie in the kitchen.

"Dear," Molly said when she arrived. "If there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Molly," Maya replied. "For everything that you've done for me. I honestly would be lost without your family."

Twenty minutes later, Charlie and Maya were at the International Portkey station in London. "I had Bill get you some money from your account at Gringott's," Charlie said, handing a bag to Maya. She thanked him and purchased a ticket for the portkey.

By noon, Charlie was leading Maya to his cottage at the reserve.


	23. The One Where She Finally Gets to Romani

A/N: Just a few more chapters, I think. I have a plan on where this is going. Also, I won't be able to update for a while. I'm going away on an annual vacay! Happy reading. Jessa

Chapter 23—The One Where She Finally Gets to Romania

When Charlie opened the door, he turned to Maya and said, "Welcome to my home, love. It's not much, but I rather like it."

"It's perfect," Maya said, looking around. The cottage had 2 small bedrooms, a lovely sitting room, a kitchen, and a bathroom with a nice tub. Charlie's bedroom was decorated in red and gold and there were pictures of Maya and Charlie at school together, and then at the World Cup. She was beaming in all of them.

Maya picked up one of the pictures that had been taken at the Prefects' Christmas Party during their fifth year. "I had forgotten that we took this picture," she mused.

"It's one of my favorites," Charlie said from the doorway. "Do you remember that night?"

"That was the first time you almost kissed me," she said, a small smile spreading across her features. "You were walking me back to the common room after the party and we took a detour through a secret passage."

"And then Filch interrupted what promised to be a lovely snog," Charlie finished for her. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"And this one," she pointed to one of the Quidditch team, holding the Quidditch Cup, at the end of their sixth year. Maya and Charlie were embracing each other and paying little attention to the group around them. "That was a really good catch you made at that game."

"I recall that you made some pretty impressive goals," Charlie joked. "They were really happy times."

"When did it go wrong?" she asked. "I haven't been truly happy for years. When did my life go to hell?" Tears spilled out of her eyes and Charlie was left wondering what to do to console her. He followed his instincts and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair while she sobbed against his chest.

"Sometimes, princess, you have to go a long distance out of your way to get back a short distance correctly," he said. "I never understood what that meant until now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she cried.

He led them to the bed and sat down next to her. "It means that we both needed these last years apart to truly appreciate what we had together. We had to get to rock bottom before we could reach the top again."

"I suppose that you're right, but it still sucks," she said.

"It does suck indeed," Charlie laughed. "Would you like something to eat?" She nodded and he led her to the kitchen to make lunch. Of course, Charlie didn't really have anything in his refrigerator. "It looks like we have to go to the market first," he suggested.

Charlie took Maya's hand and led her through the compound to the small market for employees. He showed her where the hospital was, as well as the hatchery, his office, and some other interesting spots on the way. On the way back to his cottage, they ran into a man called Mike. Mike was an American who worked at the reserve. He was also a friend of Charlie's. Charlie introduced Maya to Mike and then made their excuses so that they could leave.

Once they were back at the cottage, Charlie made them sandwiches. "Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"Not at the moment," she replied. "When do you have to be back to work?"

"Tomorrow morning," Charlie said. "So, you have me for the entire day."

"Lucky me," Maya teased. Charlie laughed with her. "I should unpack some of my things, though."

"I can help," Charlie offered. "I'll make room for your things wherever you want to store them. And you're welcome to sleep with me or in the spare bedroom."

"I think for now, I should sleep in the spare bedroom," Maya suggested. "I'm not planning on staying there forever, but I'm not sure I'm ready to share a bed for any length of time yet. You're not upset are you?"

"Of course not," Charlie promised. "And you don't have to worry about upsetting me. I promise not to hurt you."

"I know you won't," Maya answered. "You really are the best friend, and boyfriend, I've ever had." Charlie blushed, but smiled at Maya.

"Thanks, love," Charlie finally muttered. "You rank at the top of the list for me too."

As soon as they were finished with lunch, Maya went to the spare bedroom and started putting her things into the chest of drawers that was in the room. She managed to get everything unpacked in just under half an hour. She went back to the sitting room to find Charlie reading. "So, what do you do for fun around here?" she asked, scaring him half to death.

"I could take you on a walking tour of the reserve," he offered. "And afterwards, we can get some dinner. My friends usually hang out at the pub after work, so that's also an option."

"Alright," she replied. "Show me around, but please keep me as far away from the dragons as possible. They still terrify me more than a little."

"I promise not to let anything harm you," Charlie said. He put his book down and led Maya into the compound. They walked around the enclosures, Charlie making sure to keep her as far away from the dragons as possible. Then, they went to the hatchery. "There's mostly just eggs and maybe a few newborns in here. Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes," she said, definitively. "I think I would." They arrived in the hatchery and Charlie introduced Maya to a girl called Anne Jones.

"So, you're the infamous Maya Binning?" Anne asked.

"I suppose so, though I highly doubt I'm infamous," Maya replied.

"Love, you're infamous around here. You are the reason that Charlie has never managed to keep a girlfriend long," she said. "None of the girls he's dated could get used to the idea that he had so many pictures of you in his bedroom."

Maya smiled. She had instantly begun to like Anne. "Anne's just jealous that I've never asked her out," Charlie teased. "Of course, her girlfriend would probably get annoyed if she started going out with me too."

"Very funny, Charlie," Anne deadpanned. "Would you like to hold the baby, Maya?" Anne offered Maya the newly hatched Chinese Fireball that was crawling around in her hands.

"Maybe not just now," Maya replied. "They still scare me half to death."

"Any time you want to come and hold them, feel free," Anne offered. Maya thanked Anne for her hospitality and they said their goodbyes as Charlie led them back into the compound. He showed Maya his office and the hospital. Then, he took her to the pub.

At the pub, Charlie ran into some more of his friends from work. "This is Justin, Brian, and Mel," he said. "They are from America. And over there is Sophia; she's Greek. And that is Pedro and Nuria. They're Spanish. Everyone, this is Maya." The others all smiled and shook their heads knowingly. They also shook Maya's hand and offered her a drink.

"So, does Rosalyn know about this?" Brian asked.

"I don't see why she would need to know," Charlie replied. "She broke up with me, remember?"

"I do, Charlie, but that doesn't mean she's over you," Brian warned. He pulled Charlie away from the table. "She said something yesterday about wanting to get back together with you. And she'll be here in about an hour."

"Does she know I'm back yet?" Charlie asked, getting nervous. Brian nodded. Charlie started to panic. He started to try to figure out how to get Maya out of the bar before his ex-girlfriend showed up. He let Maya finish her drink and was about to lead her out of the bar when Rosalyn entered.

"Charlie!" she shouted and leapt into him. "I didn't know you were coming back today." Charlie rolled his eyes as she took his face in her hands and tried to kiss him.

"Rose," Charlie said, pushing her back. "We're not together anymore. And this is Maya." When Rosalyn saw Maya, her nostrils flared and she got a dark look on her face.

Maya extended her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you. How do you know Charlie?"

"We used to date," Rosalyn sneered. Maya simply nodded and looked sad. Twenty minutes later, Charlie suggested they go home.

"How long were you and that girl dating?" Maya asked.

Charlie sighed heavily, but stopped them. He took her face in his hands, and said, "We were together for 6 months. She broke it off with me when I refused to remove your photograph from my bedroom. She said that it was painfully obvious to everyone but me that I was still in love with you and that I shouldn't date anyone until I was no longer in love with you."

"Okay," Maya answered. She pulled back from him and started walking again, back to Charlie's cottage. When they arrived, she went to her room and sat on the bed, staring at the floor. She hadn't expected to run into someone that Charlie had dated and she was taken aback. Rosalyn was pretty and obviously still had a thing for Charlie. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Do you need anything?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine," Maya lied. Charlie started to push her to tell him what was bothering her, but she cut him off. "Let it go for now, Charlie. I'm fine, but I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Charlie nodded and left her alone. She changed and climbed into the bed, falling asleep quickly.

Again, however, Charlie was woken in the middle of the night by Maya's screams. He rushed into her room and pulled her into his arms. "Shh," he said. "Maya, you're safe. I'm not going to leave you. No one can hurt you here."

"Don't make me go back there," she cried.

"You don't have to go anywhere," Charlie promised. "Why don't you come to my room for the rest of the night? My bed is bigger." Maya nodded and Charlie took her hand and led her to his room. After that night, Maya simply started going to bed in Charlie's room, and she never went to bed if he wasn't with her.


	24. The One Where She Tell Him Everything

A/N: Thanks to all who are still with me. I'm sorry about the delay in posting. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow.

Chapter 24—The One Where She Tells Him Everything

After a few weeks of sharing a bed because of constant nightmares, Charlie asked Maya why she couldn't sleep alone. "It might help if you talk about it," he offered.

Maya sighed heavily. She knew that this conversation was coming, though she would have preferred a delay. "It was really awful," she said. "And I really feel stupid for staying with him for so long, you know? But Dad said it was for the best and that I should simply do whatever he wanted so that he wouldn't be mean. I tried, but I just could never please him.

"Of course, he wasn't mean at first," she continued. Charlie stayed quiet, but reassuringly rubbed her arm. "He was handsome and decent at first. He just is very particular about things. He first hit me when I told him about the magic. He wanted to see if I could protect myself. My wand wasn't handy, so he got away with it. When I did have my wand, I hexed him.

"Then, he took my wand away. You heard me tell him that the one in his safe is a fake and it is. Your brother helped me get the real one back," she added.

"Which brother?" Charlie asked, shocked. He was slightly affronted that none of his brothers had written him about Maya's situation. The answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Percy," Maya answered. "I ran into him near the Ministry. He really looked tired, so I invited him for tea. He only came when I explained that I hadn't heard from you or your Mum in a while. Anyways, over tea, I explained that I had lost my wand to Jack. Percy actually offered to hex him for me, but I wouldn't let him. I did let him come over and help me get my wand back. No matter what he says, he misses your whole family.

"Getting my wand back was the start of moving on for me, but I didn't really realize how truly unhappy I was until I saw you at Bill's wedding. I had started to think about how you never did anything to intentionally hurt me and how you were always so sweet and could make me laugh. I realized then that I could never marry anyone else, because no one could ever live up to you," she finished. Both were fighting tears when Maya finished her explanation.

"I'm so sorry," Charlie whispered after several long moments of silence. "If I had known any of what was going on, I would have come home sooner. And I promise; no one will hurt you again."

"Thank you, Charlie," Maya said, with a sigh. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't turned up."

"Drew and Jamie would never have let you marry that bastard," Charlie replied. "That's why they asked me to come to your bachelorette party. They figured I would make you figure things out before you walked down the aisle. And if you hadn't, they both would have objected to the marriage."

Maya smiled. Drew and Jamie had become like brothers to her and worked diligently to make sure that she was always protected. "That does sound like them," Maya joked. "They have a certain flair for the dramatic." Maya grew very quiet and added, "I really miss them. They became like brothers to me."

"They were good friends and I'm glad that you had them with you," Charlie replied. Maya yawned loudly and he added, "You should try to get some sleep."

"Will you kiss me goodnight?" she asked, sheepishly. Charlie leaned over to her and kissed her chastely on the lips. "Maybe tomorrow you'll really kiss me," she cheeked.

"Maybe," he answered. "But for now, it's good night, love."

"Good night, Charlie," Maya said. Then, she snuggled into his arms and went to sleep.

The next night, Charlie took Maya for a walk after dinner. "So, will you really kiss me tonight?" Maya asked, as they made their way around the compound.

"I haven't decided just yet, princess," Charlie answered.

"What would make you decide to do it?" Maya asked, slightly annoyed.

"I want you to tell me everything that you didn't tell me last night," he said, quietly. "I want you to feel completely safe and I want you to want me to kiss you because you love me, not because you think you need to get good and snogged."

Maya had stopped, dead in the road, and stared at Charlie for a moment. "What makes you think I didn't tell you everything? And what makes you think that asking you to kiss me was just about needing to get good and snogged?" she demanded.

"I know you, love," he answered. "I understand if you're not ready to tell me everything, but I won't kiss you until you do. And last night was not about you feeling safe and happy."

Charlie moved to pull her into a hug, but she shrugged him off. "Don't touch me," she ordered. "I need some time alone." She left Charlie standing in the road and went to the pub. At the pub, she ordered a beer and sat at a table alone.

"You're Charlie's friend, aren't you?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yeah," Maya replied, looking up at her visitor. Charlie's ex-girlfriend, Rosalyn, was standing next to her table. "You're his ex-girlfriend?" She nodded. "Want to sit?" Maya offered. Rosalyn took the empty chair at her table.

"You're Maya?" she asked. Maya nodded. "You can call me Rose. Everyone does. I'm sorry about how I acted a few weeks ago. I wasn't really expecting to meet you then."

"We can start over. It's really good to meet you, Rose," Maya replied. "What do you do here?"

"I work in the hatchery," she answered. "It's where Charlie and I met. Charlie told me a lot about you."

"I'm sorry," Maya replied.

"Don't be," Rose ordered. "I had heard the rumors that Charlie was still quite hung up on you. Of course I had hoped they were wrong. I found out quickly that they were all true. But, now I'm dating someone else."

"I really am sorry, though," Maya said. "You shouldn't have had to live with a ghost and I'm not sure why I'm here anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Rose pried.

"I mean that Charlie and I just had a fight," Maya answered. "And I'm not sure why he brought me here, other than I asked him to."

"Don't ever think for a minute that Charlie doesn't love you," Rose said. "You're his soul mate, even if he doesn't always necessarily understand it. What was your fight about?"

Maya hesitated; she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Rose everything, but she felt, strangely, like she could trust this woman with her life. She finally answered, "When I left England, it was because of my Dad and my ex-fiance, Jack. Jack was really horrible to me and my Dad set us up and was furious with me for leaving him. Charlie wants me to tell him everything, in great detail, before he'll even kiss me."

"That sounds like Charlie," Rose mused. "He always wants to know everything, even if you don't really want to tell him. What did you leave out? You don't have to tell me, but maybe I can help you and Charlie reach an agreement on what you tell him."

"I told him about Jack hitting me, but he did worse," Maya replied. She didn't have to elaborate; Rose somehow understood. "And I'm afraid that if I tell Charlie, he'll fly off to England just to kill the bastard. I also don't want him to look at me with pity. I don't think I could take that."

They sat quietly for a long moment before Rose said, "I think you should tell him, but make sure he doesn't think that you're looking for pity and make sure he promises not to do anything stupid first. You know Charlie. You know he'll keep whatever promises he makes. I never understood that until he brought you back. When we first started dating, he said that he had promised to love someone forever a long time ago and had no intention of breaking that promise. He really has kept it."

Maya wiped a stray tear from her eye. She finished her beer and stood up. "Rose, thank you," she said. "I really hope that you're happy. And I really would like to hang out with you again, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Rose answered. "I'll set something up for next week." Maya nodded and left the pub. She took her time walking home, thinking over what Rose had said.

When Maya arrived home, she found Charlie on the sofa, looking terrified. "You didn't think I'd left, did you?" she asked. Charlie jumped at the sound of her voice; he hadn't heard her enter the house.

"Where did you go?" he asked, quietly.

"I went to have a beer," Maya answered. "I was at the pub the whole time. I talked to Rose."

"Really?" Charlie asked. "What did she say?"

"She's really sweet," Maya replied. "She told me about why you broke up and about how you told her about me when you first started dating her."

"She thought she could change my mind about things," Charlie said. "Did she try to run you off?"

"No," Maya said. "She got me to stay." Charlie started to interrupt, but Maya quieted him. "Let me say this without interruption, please. I went to the pub thinking that I'd come back here, pack my bags, and be gone in the morning. She reminded me that you have kept every promise you ever made to me. So, I'm going to do what you asked and tell you everything I left out last night, but you have to make promises first."

"What are you asking?" he asked.

"First, you must promise to let me say it without interrupting me. And you must promise that no matter what I say, you will not pity me. Last, you have to promise, that no matter what your inclinations may be, you will not tell anyone else, or go back to England just to harm anyone," she ordered.

"I can live with that," Charlie replied. "So, what didn't you tell me?"

"Have you not guessed?" Maya asked. Charlie shook his head. "Jack was abusive on his good days," she continued. "He was cruel and terrifying, but I could live with that. I could live with him constantly calling me a freak, or stupid, or anything else. I couldn't live with him forcing himself on me and making me do things that I didn't want to do."

Charlie looked up and said, "Bugger. Did you try to have him arrested?"

"No," Maya answered. "I was too embarrassed. And I have never told anyone else. I think Drew and Jamie suspected, but they never asked and I never told. Do you understand why I asked you to promise me that you won't go telling anyone or grab the first portkey back to England to kill him?"

"Yeah," he said, shaking. "Because right now, I really want to go and murder that slimy little bastard and your father for allowing it to happen. He should have protected you. And I really hate myself right now for not picking up on it sooner."

"I'm fine, now, Charlie," Maya promised. "I know that you will never put me through that and I really want to forget it ever happened. Will you kiss me now?"

"What?" Charlie asked, barking a laugh.

"Will you kiss me now?" Maya repeated. "And none of this chaste kissing bollucks. I want to be snogged."

Charlie didn't say anything as he got up from the sofa and crossed to Maya. He gently put his hands on her face, pulling her to him. Slowly, he brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was sweet and intimate, and conveyed to Maya exactly how much Charlie loved her. "I'm so sorry," he said when they broke apart. She noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"You promised," Maya said. "No pity." Charlie inhaled sharply, but nodded. He took Maya's hand and led her to his room. "I can't…do it, yet," she said. "I'm not ready for that."

"I have no intention of going any farther with you than you can handle," Charlie promised. "I'll wait until the end of time for you."

"Maybe not _that_ long," she joked. "And we could do other things. Like take a bath together?"

"You want to take a bath together?" Charlie asked. She blushed and nodded. "I'll go start the water." He left and drew them a bath, with bubbles. When it was ready, he called her to the bathroom. He had undressed and lowered himself into the tub. "I won't look if you don't want me to," he offered. Silently, Maya nodded and Charlie averted his eyes until she was in his lap in the tub. While they soaked, they talked about anything that they could think of, from weather to dinner to what Maya wanted to do. In the end, she decided to start working at the pub on the compound, and perhaps singing with the band every now and then.


	25. The One When They Return to England

Chapter 25—The One When They Return to England

The months went by quickly. For Christmas, Charlie and Maya agreed to stay at the Dragon Reserve and have a quiet holiday alone. They woke early to open presents before joining some of Charlie's co-workers for a party. Maya insisted that Charlie open the present she bought him first. She had bought him a new pair of dragon hide gloves for work and a new dragon charm. "A longhorn?" he asked, pulling the charm out of the box.

"I thought you could put it on the chain with the Welsh Green I gave you," Maya replied. Charlie smirked and pulled the chain out of his shirt and put the new charm on it immediately.

"Alright, princess," he proclaimed when he was finished. "It's your turn." He handed Maya a very small package. When she opened it, she found a very delicate silver chain with a small amethyst on it. "It's your birthstone," Charlie said.

"I know," Maya said quietly. "It's lovely." She scooted closer to Charlie and kissed him softly. They broke apart so that Charlie could put the necklace on her. He kissed her forehead, but Maya pulled his head down and kissed fully on the mouth; he kissed her back.

Soon enough, they were lying on the floor, Charlie practically on top of Maya. He was playing with the hem of her shirt and she paused to push him back and take it off. "Are you sure?" he asked. Though they had been snogging regularly since Maya had told him everything, they had not gone much further than the snogging.

"Yes," Maya said, confidently. "I really want to do this." She tore Charlie's shirt off and tossed it across the room.

His hands roamed over her back and chest. She felt a rush of excitement and butterflies in her stomach for the first time in what seemed like years. He cupped her bottom and started to untie her pajama pants. "You're really certain?" he asked. She didn't respond with words. She simply finished untying her pants and slid them off. Charlie needed no further encouragement in shedding his own pants. He made love to her and when they finished, he summoned a blanket from the sofa and they napped on the floor together.

Later that afternoon, they had a party with his friends, who had also become her friends. They all noticed how at ease Charlie and Maya were with each other, and while Maya and Charlie did not confirm their early morning tryst, their friends could see right through them.

In February, Charlie insisted on taking Maya out for dinner for her birthday. He arranged to take her to a very intimate place not far from the compound where he had made reservations. The hostess commented that they were late for the Valentine's Day special, but Charlie quickly corrected her. "We're here to celebrate her birthday," he said. The hostess smiled and led them to their table.

"You really don't have to do this, Charlie," Maya offered. "I would have been happy with having dinner at home."

"Bollucks, love," Charlie replied. "It's your birthday and I, for one, am very happy that you were born. Have whatever you want and don't forget to save room for dessert." Maya smiled and ordered the roasted lamb with mint sauce. Charlie joined her.

After dinner, the hostess brought a dessert that Charlie had pre-ordered. "What is this?" Maya asked when the confection arrived.

"It is dessert," Charlie answered. "It's the house specialty and they only sell it in servings for 2." It was a very lovely cheesecake with a warm raspberry and white chocolate sauce. After dinner and dessert, Charlie took Maya for a stroll around the town. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How I never thought I'd be this happy again," she answered. "There were nights in London when I'd walk around the city after a show and dream about you being with me. I never thought I'd actually get to do it again."

"I'm glad I could make your dreams come true, princess," Charlie said, smirking.

"Don't over-inflate your ego, Charlie," Maya warned, teasingly.

Charlie laughed and said, "I promise that I will let you bring me right back down to earth, my love."

"I think I missed that the most," Maya said.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"The pet names," she answered. "You always called me 'love' or 'pet' or 'princess' or any number of other names. I only ever liked that when you did it."

"Then I shall continue to do it until you ask me to stop, sweetness," he joked. They were standing on a bridge, watching the stars over a river. "Can I be serious for a moment?" he asked after several moments of companionable silence.

"If you want, love," Maya answered.

"You are the best friend I've ever had and I have a small request," he started. "See, I didn't give you your birthday present yet because it sort of comes with some strings attached." Maya's heart started to pound in her chest as she realized that Charlie had a very small box in his hand. "I want you to have this, but I was wondering if you'd be alright with sticking with me forever."

He opened the box to reveal a simple gold band with a square cut diamond solitaire. "Yeah, alright," Maya answered. "Now ask the real question."

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Nothing would make me happier," she answered. Charlie slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her slowly. "Now would you take me home? It's starting to get cold." Charlie took her home and made love to her, taking his time to ensure that she thoroughly enjoyed the experience.

In April, Charlie received word that his entire family had to go into hiding at his Aunt Muriel's. He had not told them of his engagement yet because he and Maya wanted to wait until the war was over before getting married. They also wanted a very small wedding and they knew that the longer they gave Molly to plan it, the more outrageous the event would get.

When the owl arrived with the news that the family had moved into hiding, Charlie started to think about going back to England. "I'm sure that this is coming to a head and soon," he said one evening. "Part of me thinks I should be back there to help when it does."

"We'll both go," Maya promised. "And we'll go whenever you think we should."

"I'll talk to the boss," Charlie replied. "We can try to go the first part of May. We'll use the cover that we've gotten engaged and need to share the news with our families in person rather than through mail." Maya nodded and on the first of May, she and Charlie took a portkey to London.

When they arrived at Muriel's house, they found that the family had gone to Hogwarts to participate in a battle. Without thinking, they apparated to Hogsmeade and ventured to the Castle to join the fight that was already in progress.

When they finally fought their way through the crowds and into the castle, a lull in the fighting had just begun. The Death Eaters were pulling out and the Hogwarts defenders were retreating into the castle to collect the injured and dead. Charlie found his family easily, but he did not expect to find them surrounding Fred's lifeless body. Maya said nothing; she simply squeezed Charlie's hand and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Charlie joined his family as they waited for the next hour. Everyone was very subdued and George refused to leave Fred's side. Their grief was interrupted when the Death Eaters, led by Voldemort himself, returned to the castle. Hagrid was with the group and was carrying the apparently lifeless body of Harry Potter. Ginny's scream rent the night like a blade as Harry's body vanished.

The battle quickly resumed in the Great Hall. Harry had reappeared and finished Voldemort just as the sun was rising. Maya and Charlie found themselves gathering with the rest of the family around Fred's body. "We should get some rest before taking him home," Arthur suggested. Slowly, the family moved out of the Great Hall and went off to Gryffindor tower.

Maya and Charlie found themselves in his old dormitory, alone. "How are you doing?" Maya asked.

"I've honestly had better days," Charlie answered, sadly. He was sitting on the bed and staring at the floor.

"It's right here," Maya said, taking a seat on the floor.

"What's that?" Charlie asked, completely confused.

"The place where I fell completely in love with you," Maya answered. "Right here, on the floor. It was in fifth year and we had a few drinks at a Quidditch party. You held my hair and rubbed my back while I vomited in your toilet and then you brought me here. I think at that moment, my fate was sealed." After a few moments of silence, she added, "I'm sorry about Fred. He really was a good person."

"Thanks, princess," Charlie replied. "Sleep with me for a while?" She said nothing, but got up from her spot on the floor and crossed over to Charlie's bed. She laid down beside him and let him cry onto her shoulder as he fell asleep.

They were awoken only 2 hours later by Bill. "We're all getting ready to head back to the Burrow," he said. "Mum and Dad are waiting for you lot downstairs." They nodded and got out of the bed, then joined the family in the common room. Molly was beside herself with grief and sobbed loudly while George stared at the floor. Arthur grabbed Molly's arm and led her out of the tower. Percy and Ron helped George up from his spot on the floor and the rest of the family followed them out into the corridor.

Once the family had returned to the Burrow, Molly locked herself in her room. Arthur and Bill were working with George on funeral plans and Maya and Charlie were working on making lunch for everyone. Arthur called Maya into the shed for a moment. "Dear, I know it's a lot to ask, but will you sing for the funeral?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley," Maya replied. "I'd be honored. Is there anything in particular that you'd like?"

"Nothing too sad," George answered. "Fred would want us to find a way to laugh." Maya nodded and returned to the kitchen. She explained to Charlie that she had been asked to sing and when he started to protest, she calmed him and told him she was happy to do it.

"Really, Charlie," she reasoned, "after everything your family has done for me, it's the least I can do."

"How did I get so lucky?" Charlie mused.

"I would argue that I got lucky," Maya replied. "I'm going to go and find some music and I'd like to stop in on Drew and Jamie." Charlie nodded and Maya apparated to London. She found Drew and Jamie in their apartment, completely safe. They congratulated her on her engagement to Charlie, but chastised her for not writing in so long. They agreed to meet 2 days later for coffee, before she planned to return to Romania with Charlie.

The next day, the Weasley family and their friends gathered for the saddest event ever hosted at the Burrow. Fred's funeral was a truly sad affair. George gave a eulogy, talking about his best friend and what he worried his life would be like without him. Maya sat next to Charlie, squeezing his hand through the entire speech. When George finished, Maya got up to sing.

"George and Arthur have asked me to sing a happy song," Maya started. "Of course, on a day like today, there seems to be little to be happy about. I came across this song when I was trying to find something that Fred would appreciate." Through tears, Maya sang "Smile" by Charlie Chaplin. No one could hold back their tears when she finished.

"That was amazing," Charlie whispered when she returned to her seat. He held her close for as long as he could, until he was sure people were staring at them. He released her and they sat down until the funeral ended.


	26. The One Where They Tell Everyone

Chapter 26—The One Where They Tell The Family

That evening, they decided to tell the family about their engagement. "Pay up, Ron," Bill ordered.

"What was the bet?" Charlie asked.

"When you were going to tell us," Bill answered. "Ronnie, here, thought you'd wait a few weeks."

"How did you know?" Maya enquired.

"That ring isn't exactly small and dim," Ginny replied. "Congratulations and it's about bloody time."

"When are you going to do it?" George asked.

"We haven't set a date yet," Charlie replied. "But, as far as I'm concerned, the sooner the better."

"We'll let you know as soon as we decide," Maya promised.

They stayed in England for another few days before returning to Romania. When they returned to Romania, Charlie went straight to work while Maya went to the cottage. She had secretly bought a wedding magazine and started looking at dresses. She found one that she really wanted and resolved to find a shop to try it on.

When Charlie returned home that evening, they decided to set up a wedding date. "We should get married this summer," Charlie suggested. "I was thinking late August so that Ginny and Hermione could be there before going back to school."

"I think that would be lovely," Maya replied. "We'll owl our mothers and let them know the date, but I'm insisting on doing most of the planning myself. The last wedding someone else planned for me didn't happen."

"That's fine," Charlie said. "I was also thinking about moving back to England. There's a new reserve opening in Wales to deal with the wild dragon population there and I've been offered a transfer. And if we're living there, then you could go back to the stage if you like."

Maya was fighting back tears. "Do you mean that?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't," Charlie replied. Maya said nothing further, but also wouldn't let Charlie say anything more. She leapt across the table and attached herself to his lips, kissing him fiercely. When they broke apart, Charlie joked, "If I had known that was the response I'd get, I'd have suggested it sooner."

"Funny," Maya teased. "Not hilarious, but funny."

"Cheers, love," Charlie said, laughing.

After dinner, Maya and Charlie each sent their mothers a letter giving them the wedding date that they had chosen, August 29. Molly sent a return owl the next day, offering to hold the wedding at the Burrow. Maya and Charlie readily agreed.

A few days later, Maya and Charlie got a letter from her mother, also offering to host the wedding. Grace was very disappointed when Maya and Charlie owled back that they had already agreed to have the wedding at the Burrow. Grace then insisted on helping Molly with the wedding as much as possible.

"Who are you going to have as your best man?" Maya asked one evening.

"I was thinking either Bill or George," he answered. "What about you? Who is going to be your maid of honor?"

"Maggie," she replied with finality. "That was decided years ago. But I'd like to ask Ginny to be in the wedding party. And either my Mum or Drew and Jamie will give me away."

"You're not inviting your dad," Charlie stated. He had known and he wasn't going to ask or suggest that she do anything differently. Maya nodded, looking sad. Charlie pulled her into a hug and said, "I understand."

"Thanks," Maya sniffed, wiping her tears on Charlie's shirt. "So," she added, looking up, "when do we move to Wales?"

"2 months," Charlie answered. "I had to give notice and everything here."

"And you're sure you want to go back?" Maya asked.

"I want to go home and I want to make you happy," Charlie replied. "I can do both with 1 move."

"You really are very sweet," Maya teased.

"Don't let anyone hear you say that," Charlie joked. "I've got a reputation to protect." Maya laughed and led Charlie towards the bedroom. "I've got a better idea," Charlie said, pulling her into the bathroom. "We haven't taken a bath together for a while."

"That sounds lovely," Maya answered. Charlie drew the bath while Maya grabbed some pajamas from the bedroom.

"You're probably not going to need those," Charlie teased as he settled into the tub. While they soaked, they planned their wedding, including the wedding party. Charlie decided to have George be his best man, if he was willing. He was also going to ask Bill to stand in as a groomsman. Maya was sticking with her plan to have Ginny and Maggie be her bridesmaids. They had also agreed that they wanted to hire a caterer for the event. Maya had commented that she didn't want to put Molly out too much.

When they climbed out of the tub, they wrapped themselves in towels and scurried to the bedroom. They spent the next hour making love before passing out in a blissful stupor.

The next day, Maya enlisted Rose's help in going to a bridal shop to find the dress she wanted, since Rose spoke Romanian and Maya did not. Maya found her dress in the third shop they went into. It was the dress that she had seen in the magazine and when she put it on, she knew it was meant for her. She ordered the dress and had it shipped to her mother in England. Then, she sent her mother an owl that the dress would be arriving.

Once the dress was purchased and shipped, Maya sent a letter to Drew and Jamie, making sure to invite them to her wedding and to let them know that she was moving back to England with Charlie. They were thrilled and agreed to keep her posted on any possible roles for her to audition for.

Charlie also owled George asking him to be the best man. George was flattered and agreed, mainly because Charlie and Maya were the only family members that didn't annoy him with constantly asking how he was. He was grateful for Charlie's acceptance that he wouldn't be o.k. for a while, and for Maya's insistence that he would be o.k. at some point.

Two weeks later, Charlie and Maya were traveling to England to find a house in Wales. They had decided to wait until they saw their families to tell them they were moving home. "Mum," Charlie called when he entered the Burrow. Molly was in the sitting room, working on knitting some sweaters for Christmas.

"Charlie," she called back. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. Where's Maya?" Charlie had joined Molly in the sitting room.

"She stopped by her mother's," Charlie answered. "She'll be here soon. How are you? How has everyone else been?"

"We're all surviving," she answered, looking sadly at a burn mark on the rug. "It's about all I can promise just yet."

"It's o.k. to be sad, Mum," Charlie replied, pulling her into a hug. "But remember, Fred would want you to be happy too."

Molly wiped her eyes on her apron and went toward the kitchen to make a pot of tea. She was setting the cups on the table when Maya arrived. She hugged her and offered her a cup. "I'd love one, Molly," Maya said.

"Dear, you look really good," Molly commented.

"Thanks," Maya replied. "I'm incredibly happy." She winked at Charlie who smirked back. "Where's everyone else?"

"They'll all be here for dinner," Molly promised. "George and Ron are at the shop, Percy and Arthur are at work and Harry, Hermione and Ginny are in London for the afternoon. I think they're planning to help George and Ron at the shop for a while."

For the next hour, Molly caught up with Maya and Charlie and they worked on wedding plans. Molly was beaming that Charlie and Maya seemed so happy together. She watched them carefully as they openly flirted across the table.

When dinner arrived, the Burrow was a flurry of activity. Bill and Fleur had even come by for coffee and dessert. While the coffees were being served, Charlie stood up and said, "We have something to tell everyone."

"When is she due?" Ron asked. Hermione and Ginny each smacked him.

"Funny, Ron, but Maya's not pregnant," Charlie replied. "We've decided that a change of scenery is necessary and we're moving away from Romania."

"Where are you going to live?" Molly asked, fearing that they were moving further away.

"They're opening a new reserve and I've been offered a position there," Charlie answered.

"Where is it?" George piped in. "America? China?"

"Cardiff," Maya replied.

"You're moving to Wales?" Arthur asked. Charlie and Maya nodded in unison. "You're coming home?" Again, they nodded. Then, cheers erupted around the table. Molly burst into tears, but promised everyone that they were happy tears.

"The move is official in another month," Charlie replied. "We're going house hunting tomorrow."

Charlie and Maya stayed for 2 more days and were able to find a suitable house in Wales. The house had 3 bedrooms and a nice yard. It was also close to the reserve, the muggle train station, and an apparition point for Maya. They agreed to purchase the cottage, which they named Green House, due to the proximity to the Welsh Green Dragon Reserve. They were going to move in just a few weeks before their wedding.


	27. The One Where They Move to Wales

A/N: I haven't put up a disclaimer for the last few chapters, but in case anyone has forgotten, I still don't own HP or his world. I just like to play in it.

Chapter 27—The One Where They Move to Wales

When Maya and Charlie returned to Romania, they spent most of their time there packing. Charlie did everything he could to help his colleagues prepare for his departure. He was working in an enclosure when his friend, Mike, came over to him. "So, you're really leaving?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Charlie answered. "I never thought I'd do it either, but I have the opportunity to make Maya unbelievably happy and I can continue my work too."

"Good on you, mate," Mike said. "It's about time you settled down."

"Cheers, mate," Charlie joked.

The weeks until the move went by in a blur and before they knew it, the cottage was packed and it was to be their last night in Romania. Charlie's friends planned a party at the pub. Maya and Charlie were the last to arrive, and nearly everyone they knew was there. Mike handed Charlie and Maya each a beer. "Now that you're here, the party can start," Mike said. "OI! Everyone, Charlie and his bonny lass have arrived. It's time to start the real party."

"I thought this was a going away party," Charlie said, concern etched on his face.

"That's what we wanted you to think, and it sort of is," Mike said. "But it is also an engagement party. Let's just call it your last hoorah before you get married."

"Oh, bloody hell!" Maya exclaimed. She was terrified of what was going to happen, but that was unnecessary. For the most part, Charlie's friends and colleagues had arranged to give them their wedding gifts and a proper send off. The drinks were flowing and everyone was having a great time. Finally, Mike and his girlfriend, Libby, called everyone's attention back to them.

"Since it's their last night in Romania, and we won't have another chance, we're going to play a little game with Charlie and Maya," Mike announced. He put 2 chairs in the center of the room and had Charlie and Maya sit facing each other. "We're going to find out just how well they know each other. I will ask questions and if they get it wrong, they have to take a shot."

Charlie and Maya smirked and took their seats. They knew this would be easy. "Alright, we'll start with something easy," Libby said. "Who was Charlie's first kiss?"

"Gillian Andrews," Maya answered, confidently. She was right, so they didn't have to drink.

"Same question, Charlie," Mike said. "Who was Maya's first kiss?"

"Derrick Pryce-Jones," Charlie replied. Under his breath, he added, "Tosser." He was also right.

It didn't take long, however, before Charlie got an answer wrong. "Who was Maya's first crush?" Libby asked.

"Jack Stebbins," Charlie answered.

Blushing heavily, Maya shook her head. Then, Libby demanded that she tell him who it was. "Bill," she whispered, bowing her head low. "I'm sorry, love, but I was only 11 and he was 13 and really cool."

"No need to explain, princess," Charlie said, toasting her with his shot glass. He drank the whiskey and waited for the next question.

"Alright, Maya, what is Charlie's favorite song?" Libby asked.

"Dragon's Heart, by the Weird Sisters," Maya answered, confidently. Charlie shook his head. "What is it, then?" she asked as she drank.

"Fields of Gold," Charlie answered. "Our song." All the women in the bar cooed while the men pretended to wretch.

An hour later, Charlie and Maya had still only had 2 shots each. Mike decided to make it more interesting. "Alright Maya, including you, how many sex partners has Charlie had?"

"7," Maya guessed. Charlie shook his head.

"It was 6," Charlie replied. Maya was, truthfully, glad. Mike asked Charlie the same question and he answered, "5."

Maya shook her head. "3," she said. Charlie was over the moon with happiness and they toasted each other with their shots.

The next question was terribly embarrassing for both Charlie and Maya. Libby asked, "Has Maya ever faked an orgasm?"

"With me?" Charlie asked. She nodded. "No." Maya nodded; it was true that with Charlie, she never felt the need to fake it."

"Maya, where is the strangest place that you've ever done it?" Libby asked.

"In the Shrieking Shack," Maya answered.

"Really?" Charlie said. "You thought that was stranger than in the secret passage?"

"Yeah," Maya said. "Do you know how many students have had sex in that passage? It wasn't just our little lover's nest."

"Alright, we'll give you that one because it really is a matter of opinion," Mike said. "And now, for the last question. Charlie, when did you know you wanted to marry her?"

"On our first non-date to the Prefect's Christmas Party in fifth year," Charlie answered, truthfully. Maya smiled.

"Maya, when did you know you wanted to marry him?" Libby asked, quietly.

"In the hallway after that non-date when he almost kissed me for the first time," Maya answered. Charlie smiled back at her. "And I've never wanted to marry anyone else," she added.

"That ends our game," Mike said quietly. "And now, we'd like to propose a toast. May you live as long as you want but never want as long as you live. May your love last forever and may your children be as good looking as I am. (Everyone laughed at this.) And finally, to both of you, thank Merlin you figured it out. Best wishes and congratulations!" Everyone raised their glasses and took a drink. Charlie kissed Maya tenderly.

"Before we leave, we'd like to thank you all," Maya said. "You all made me feel welcome here when I moved in and you've taken very good care of Charlie. We promise to come and visit."

Sadly, Maya and Charlie walked back to Charlie's cottage for their last night. "I had a really good time tonight," Maya said on the stoop. "And I'd really like you to kiss me now."

"As you wish, my love," Charlie said, winking. He bent down and kissed her, tenderly at first. Maya snaked her arms around Charlie's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. With a flick of his wand, Charlie opened the door. He picked Maya up and carried her inside, closing the door with his foot. They didn't break the kiss until they need to remove their shirts.

Once their shirts had been tossed, Charlie kissed Maya again and steered her towards the bedroom. Their shoes had been kicked off almost as soon as the door had closed. Maya was fumbling with Charlie's belt while he was getting the zipper on her skirt stuck. "Love, your zipper is stuck," Charlie grumbled.

"Just rip it off," she ordered, panting. He pulled the skirt and did rip the zipper off, finally removing it. She stepped out of it as Charlie stepped out of his pants. He removed her bra and kissed her breasts, sending shivers down her spine. Finally, he removed her panties as she shoved his boxers off him.

He looked into her eyes just before he entered her, saying, "I really love you."

"I really love you, too," she answered.

He made love to her as slowly as possible, until her need was so great that she begged him to move faster. He felt her release as he let himself go. He pulled out of her and rolled over on his bed. "You, my pet, are an amazing woman," he whispered, pulling her to snuggle next to him.

"You're not so bad yourself, babe," she replied, putting her head on his chest. They fell asleep quickly. The alarm ended their blissful slumber. They rose, had breakfast, and got dressed to catch their portkey. Finally, they said goodbye to Romania.

Only a few short hours later, they arrived in England. Bill met their portkey in London and helped them get their things to the house in Wales. "Mum's having a dinner at the Burrow," he said. "You're expected to be there."

"Would this dinner involve an engagement party?" Maya asked.

"It would," Bill replied, stunned. "How did you guess?"

"Our friends in Romania threw one last night," Charlie answered, yawning.

"That explains a lot," Bill said. "Also, she's not particularly happy about you lot living together before the wedding. She's going to try to get Maya to stay at the Burrow."

"Yeah, because that's likely," Charlie grumbled. "We've been living together for nearly a year and she knows we've slept together."

"She'll get over it," Bill promised. "She likes to think of us all as her babies and we'll never really be grown up enough to her. Also, Percy has a new friend and George is bringing a date to the wedding."

"Good for him," Maya said. "How has he been?"

"Pretty much the same since May," Bill answered. "I think he appreciates that you lot don't bug him too much, though, so keep the questions to a minimum."

"Of course," Charlie promised. "Who is his date?"

"Some bird that used to date Fred when they were at school," Bill replied. "He says that she and Fred only went out a few times and never went further than a snog or two, but Mum's not entirely sure it's for the best."

"It's George's life," Charlie reasoned. "Mum's got to learn to trust him a little." Bill nodded in agreement as they arrived at the cottage in Wales. Bill helped put the bags in the house, but left Charlie and Maya to finish the unpacking on their own.

Once the unpacking was done, Charlie started tickling Maya. "Stop," she laughed. "That's so not fair."

"I never said I played fair, my dear," Charlie teased, still tickling. "Come on. We've got to christen the house." He wiggled his eyes, causing Maya to laugh harder. She grabbed a pillow from the sofa and smacked him in the head. He started kissing her, while tickling her and was about to remove her shirt when there was a knock on the door.

Groaning, Charlie and Maya got up off the floor and went to answer the door. "Hello, Mum," Charlie said, letting Molly into the house. Maya's shirt had become unbuttoned in their play and she had missed a few buttons when she was putting herself together.

"Dear, you've missed a few buttons," Molly said, pointing at Maya's shirt. Maya blushed and ran to the bathroom to fix her shirt. Charlie blushed a little, but refused to be too embarrassed about what he and Maya were doing. "I trust Bill has told you to be at the Burrow for dinner tonight," Molly added.

"Yes, Mum," Charlie answered. "We promise to be there."

"Dress nicely," Molly ordered. "I've invited a few guests. Now, how is the unpacking going?"

"It's going alright," Maya promised, returning from the bathroom. "We were just discussing where to put the throw pillows when you knocked."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Molly teased. "Dear, I'm not asking questions if you promise not to answer." Charlie and Maya agreed with Molly's plan.

Molly left after an hour of catching up and helping Charlie and Maya finish the unpacking. By 6:00 that evening, Charlie and Maya were at the Burrow for dinner.


	28. The One With Their Wedding

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for anyone who has added this story to their favorites/alerts. I really do appreciate the validation…. Also, still don't own HP or his world, but if wishing made it so, I would.

Chapter 28—The One with Their Wedding

When Charlie and Maya arrived at the Burrow, they were met with a crowd of people, including Maya's mother and sister. Maggie and Ginny were both thrilled to be part of the wedding and they agreed to go shopping with Maya the next day to find dresses. Charlie hung out with his brothers while the girls were giggling over table settings and photos of Maya's dress. "It's lovely," Ginny proclaimed. "You'll look fantastic."

"Cheers, Ginny," Maya said. "I rather like it and it looks pretty good on me, if I must say so myself."

"You'll just have to try it on for us tomorrow," Maggie ordered.

Meanwhile, Bill and Charlie were drinking beers with George. "So, when did you ask her?" Bill asked.

"On her birthday," Charlie answered. "I took her out for dinner and got chastised by the waitress for being late for Valentine's Day. Then, I told her it was Maya's birthday and she let up a bit."

"And after all that, she still said yes?" George teased.

"Funny, George," Charlie joked. "Not hilarious, but funny."

"I've got plans for hilarious," George promised. "I'm working on some new inventions that Fred and I had in our idea book. Ron's actually been really helpful, but don't tell him that. His ego is big enough as it is."

"So, how long until Ginny and Harry get engaged?" Charlie wondered.

"Very soon, I'm guessing," Bill replied. "Let's have some fun with him, shall we?" Charlie and George agreed that playing a little joke on Harry would be fun. So, Bill called Harry over. "We want to know what your intentions are with our little sister, Potter," Bill said, menacingly.

Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and puffed himself up. "Yeah, Potter," he agreed. "And if we hear that you've hurt her, you won't be able to walk again."

"Well, Bill, and Charlie," Harry stammered. "I, uh, that is to say, someday, I think, I hope to marry her." Bill and Charlie looked even more menacing and George glowered at Harry. "Of course, I promise not to marry her too soon," Harry added hastily.

He was starting to sweat a little when George started laughing. "Really, mate, do you think we'd do in the savior of the wizarding world?" he asked. "We're just having some fun. You've got to lighten up to make it in this family, Potter."

"Cheers, George," Harry said. "That was really funny. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to snog your sister for a while."

"Oh, Harry," Bill chimed, "we meant what we said about the possibility of violence if you hurt our little sister." Harry nodded and went off to find Ginny.

When the party started to wind down, Maya and Charlie went home to Wales. "That was fun," Maya said as they walked into the house. "And Ginny, Maggie, and I are going shopping for dresses tomorrow. And we're going to stop in to see Drew and Jamie."

"Good for you, love," Charlie said. "I'm going to visit George's shop tomorrow afternoon. Then, he, Bill, and I are going for a drink. Why don't we meet up for dinner?"

"That would be lovely," Maya replied. "And I think it's sweet that you just asked me on a date."

Charlie kissed her on the head, and held her close. Then, he squeezed her bum and started tickling her again. "Really?" she joked. "Is that all you think about?"

"Mostly, yeah," Charlie replied. "We should finish what we started this afternoon." Maya smirked at him and ran to the sitting room, grabbing a pillow off the sofa and smacking him in the head with it. Charlie laughed, and followed suit. He grabbed another pillow and swatted at her with it.

Their pillow fight continued up the stairs to their bedroom. The bed remained unmade, so Maya waved her wand and remedied that. Charlie tossed his pillow and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into him. Then, he kissed her fully while he unzipped the sundress that she was wearing. "You taste like champagne," he mused when he pulled away to remove his shirt.

"You taste like beer," she replied. He kissed her again, running his hands through her hair and tousling it. Their antics continued until they were sleeping soundly.

The next morning, Maya went to the Burrow to get Ginny, promising Molly to have her back that evening. Then, they apparated to Maggie's apartment in London. "Let's get a coffee first," Maya begged. She was exhausted from moving and all of the activities over the last few days.

"Charlie keeping you up late?" Maggie teased.

"Ew," Ginny said. "Please don't tell me about the sex with my brother. I'm not stupid and I know that's what you were doing, but please don't give me the details."

"Fair enough," Maya replied. "And yes, Charlie and I were up late." She did not elaborate, in spite of Maggie's pleas. They stopped at a small café around the corner from Maggie's flat for a coffee. Then, they met Drew and Jamie, who were coming along as fashion advisors. Ginny rather enjoyed Maya's best friends.

It took 3 hours and stops at several dress shops before Maggie and Ginny found dresses that they liked. They both agreed to wear lavender dresses, but Maya insisted that they did not have to match exactly. Ginny's dress was knee length. It had an empire waist and spaghetti straps. She paired it with silver sandals.

Maggie chose a knee length dress, also. Hers was strapless and had silver threading running through the dress. She also chose silver sandals to complete the outfit. Drew and Jamie were impressed with the girls' choices.

When the shopping was done, the group went to lunch at a sandwich shop. "Maya, we have good news for you," Drew said. "They're going to have open auditions for a production of an American play on the West End."

"When are the auditions?" Maya asked. "And what is the play?"

"The play is called _Rent_, and the auditions will be in late September," Jamie answered. "We're going to audition. Also, our agent wants to sign you."

"I'll think about the agent and the auditions," Maya promised. "I haven't really decided what I want to do yet." They agreed to keep track of any other auditions that were going to be coming up. After lunch, Maya took Ginny back to the Burrow and promised to meet again for lunch before the wedding.

That evening, Maya met Charlie in London for dinner. They ate at a small bistro in Diagon Alley that was very romantic. "I never knew you were such a romantic, Charlie," Maya commented. "I sort of like this."

"I sort of like this too," Charlie answered. "Of course, you absolutely cannot tell my brothers or I'll never hear the end of it."

The next few weeks flew by in a flash. Maya had arranged for Drew and Jamie to be brought to the Burrow by her mother and step-father. Grace had agreed to give Maya away. On the day before the wedding, Maya and Charlie went to the Burrow for the rehearsal. Maya, Maggie, and Ginny were going to stay there while Bill, George, and Charlie were going to stay at George's flat in Diagon Alley. After the rehearsal, Maya and Charlie sat outside in the garden until it was time for the boys to leave. "If I hear anything about strippers being present, I shall hex you all," Maya promised as they left with a wave. Charlie promised that he would not participate in any activities with a stripper.

The next morning, Maya woke early to start getting ready for the wedding. She made certain that she would have time for a bath and some pampering before the ceremony that afternoon. The ceremony was to start at 4:00 in the garden. By 10:00 AM, the caterers started to arrive, as had the company providing the marquee, tables, and chairs.

Maya ensured that they had everything they needed before heading back into the house to continue getting ready. Her mother arrived with her friends, who immediately took her to Percy's old room to do hair, make-up, and get her into her dress. This time, Maya thought, is so much more fun than the last time. Jamie put her hair in a simple chignon at the base of her neck with some loose strands framing her face. He gave her a very natural look with her make-up. When that was finished, Drew said, "I can't stand it anymore. I have to see the dress."

"Alright," Maya said. She marched to the dress bag and unzipped it. Her dress was simple, yet elegant. It was ivory chiffon and strapless. There was a ribbon that flowed down the back into a puddle train. Drew and Jamie were speechless. "I'm going to get into it and then you can gape all you want," she promised. She went behind a screen that had been set up and put on her dress. Drew helped finish the zipper for her.

"Darling, you are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen," Drew said. "Simply breathtaking and if I was straight, Charlie would have to fight me for you."

"Absolutely, sweetheart," Jamie added. "This is stunning on you."

Maya beamed. And for the rest of the day, she couldn't stop smiling.

When the time came for the ceremony to begin, Grace came into Percy's room. "Maya, you look amazing," she said. "I'm so happy for you." Grace wiped a single tear and then promised not to cry anymore. "Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," Maya answered. "Let's take a walk to the garden, Mum."

When Maya and her mother entered the garden, there was an audible gasp from the crowd. Molly and Arthur beamed, and each wiped tears from their eyes. Charlie stood at the end of the aisle, beaming with pride. George patted his shoulder and whispered, "Well done, mate."

When Maya reached Charlie, he winked at her and mouthed, "I love you." Then, the ministry wizard who was performing the ceremony called their attention. "We are here today to join this couple in the bonds of marriage. I understand that you have written your own vows?" Charlie and Maya both nodded. "Ladies first," he added.

Maya breathed deeply and willed herself not to cry. "Charlie, you're my best friend and companion. Today, I take you as my husband. I promise to love you and to respect you forever. I promise to laugh and cry with you. I promise to be your home and your hope and I can't wait to have children with you."

Next, it was Charlie's turn. "I'm not sure how to follow that, princess. Someone once asked me why I wanted to get married. I borrowed a line from John Lennon and said, 'Love is the answer.' I promise to like you for always, to never take you for granted, to honor you and respect you until the end of time. I promise to use pet names for you, sweets, until you order me to stop. I promise to find new reasons every day to love you and to do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Now," said the ministry wizard, "do you have rings?" George handed Charlie Maya's ring. As he slid it onto her finger, he said, "I, Charles Septimus Weasley, give you this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

Maya took Charlie's ring from Maggie, and slid it onto Charlie's finger, saying, "I, Maya Frances Binning, give you this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

The ministry wizard waved his wand over their hands and said, "Then, I now pronounce that you are bonded for life." Golden streams flew out of his wand and tied around Charlie's and Maya's joined hands before disappearing in a wisp of smoke. "You may kiss your bride," he added. Charlie gave a smirk and pulled Maya's face in his hands, kissing her gently. They only broke apart when the gathered crowd erupted in applause.

After the ceremony, Charlie and his brothers waved their wands to create a dance floor and set up tables around the marquee. Charlie and Maya had a table all to themselves. They took their seats as the waiters were serving the champagne. George stood from his table and proposed a toast. "I was shocked as hell when Charlie asked me to be his best man. Flattered, but shocked. I've watched Charlie and Maya for years and I couldn't be happier that they finally figured it out and got together. And this time, mate, there's no turning back. So, let us all raise our glasses and toast to Charlie and Maya. May you be happy and healthy and may your first child be a son you name George." The crowd laughed, but joined in the toast.

After the toast, Charlie and Maya shared their first dance. They had hired Lee Jordan to serve as a DJ for the reception and he was able to procure a copy of their favorite song. As they danced to "Fields of Gold," by the Police, Charlie kissed Maya gently. "Do you remember when we first danced to this song?" he asked.

"At the Prefect's Christmas party, our fifth year," Maya answered. "It was our first date, that was not really a date."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Charlie asked. Maya nodded. "I didn't ask anyone else because I only wanted to go with you."

"Since we're confessing," Maya said, "I turned down 3 invitations hoping that you'd ask me because I didn't want to go with anyone else. In case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time today."

"Me too, my love," Charlie said, pulling her closer.

As the evening wore on, Charlie and Maya danced together frequently. However, they each got a chance to dance with their parents. Maya was dancing with Arthur and Charlie was dancing with Grace at one point in the evening. Grace said to Charlie, "I can't thank you enough for making her so happy."

"She makes me happy too," Charlie said. "And making her happy is something that I really love doing. I promise, Grace, that I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will, Charlie," Grace replied.

On the other side of the dance floor, Arthur was trying to keep up with Maya. "Welcome to the family, dear," he said.

"Thank you, Arthur," Maya said. "And thank you for raising such a wonderful son. He really makes me happy."

"Maya, I'm fairly certain that you make Charlie just as happy as he makes you," Arthur promised. "And from now on, call me Dad."

"I'd be honored, Dad," Maya answered.

By the end of the night, Maya and Charlie were both exhausted. "Don't forget we've got to leave for our honeymoon tomorrow morning," Charlie said, just as he and Maya were getting ready to leave.

"Are you still not telling me where you're taking me?" Maya whined.

"No chance in hell, my princess," Charlie said. "I'll give you a hint, though. We're going somewhere neither of us has ever been and it's somewhere you want to go."

"You're taking me to Africa?" Maya asked. Charlie shook his head. She was puzzling over where he was planning to take her when Lee announced the last dance. While they danced, Maya tried to guess where Charlie was taking her, but he refused to tell her or give her anymore hints. He had arranged for them to go to Paris and had rented the honeymoon suite at the very famous, Hotel George V.

After the song ended, Charlie and Maya thanked their parents and apparated to their cottage in Wales to sleep for a few hours before leaving.


	29. The One With Their Honeymoon

Chapter 29—The One with Their Honeymoon

Charlie and Maya returned home to their cottage and immediately got ready for bed. While both had hoped that they would spend the night staying up, neither was really feeling up to it. "We've got an early train tomorrow," Charlie said as they climbed into their bed together.

"We're traveling like muggles?" Maya asked.

"Yup," Charlie answered. "In fact, our entire honeymoon will be spent as muggles."

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Maya asked. "And what if I haven't packed for the occasion?"

"I've gone through your bag," Charlie promised. "You've packed appropriate clothing. And we're going somewhere you're going to be happy about."

"Just tell me where, please," Maya begged. Then, she gave Charlie her best pouty face and puppy eyes. He caved very quickly when she put on the pout.

"O.k., I'll tell you," he replied. "Just please stop with the pouty face. We're going to Paris. Your Mum made me promise to take you there and she's booked us at a muggle hotel near the Champs Elysee. I'm told it's quite ostentatious, but perfect for a honeymoon."

Maya didn't say anything. She just squealed with delight and rolled over so that she was on top of Charlie, kissing every inch of his face. Charlie kissed her back and very quickly, they both had enough energy to spend the next hour making love. When they finished, Charlie tossed Maya's knickers across the room and said, "By the way, love, great scanties. I do hope you've got more just like them."

"I may," she answered. "Of course, you're going to have to be a good boy to find out. We should get some sleep though. We've got a train to catch in a few hours." Charlie smiled, kissed her head, and went to sleep.

They woke up just a few hours later to the alarm, which left just enough time to shower and get breakfast before they had to leave for the train station. In keeping with the muggle travel, they were taking a train from Cardiff to London, where they would board another train to Paris. In fact, most of the day was going to be spent on a train for them.

By the time they got to Paris, they were both a little exhausted, but Grace had arranged for them to have a car take them from the train station to their hotel and then for dinner to be served in their suite. Grace had decided that since Maya and Charlie paid for the wedding, she was going to pay for the honeymoon.

Upon arrival at the Hotel George V, Charlie and Maya were greeted by the concierge. "Ah, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said in thickly accented English. "I 'ave your suite all prepared according to your muzzer's requests. Zis gentleman will assist you to your suite, and if you require anyzing, please do not 'esitate to ask."

"Merci, monsieur," Maya answered.

"You speak French?" Charlie asked, perplexed.

"I know a few words, like thank you and please," she replied. "I don't really speak French."

When they entered their suite, Charlie's mouth dropped. He had never seen a room so big in his life. "Bloody hell," he said. "You could almost fit the Burrow in here." They were like children in a candy store, running through the suite to explore all of the amenities. Charlie tipped the bell hop and grabbed Maya by the waist from behind. They were on the balcony, staring at the view of the Champs Elysee and the Eiffel Tower.

"We have to send a very nice thank you card to my mother," Maya mused. "This is incredible!"

"It most certainly is," Charlie replied. "The bell hop asked me to remind you that dinner is in an hour and will be served in the sitting room. He said we needn't worry about a dress code, but we should be sure to be dressed at least."

"That was rather cheeky," Maya said. "He obviously knows we're on our honeymoon."

"Clearly," Charlie teased. "He also said that you should show your new husband your knickers before dinner is served."

"You're going to have to be patient, Charlie," Maya replied. "But don't worry, it'll be worth the wait."

Charlie groaned, but did not pressure her further. When dinner arrived, they sat at the small table in the sitting room. Once they had finished eating, Charlie started giving Maya his own puppy eyes. "You really want to see my knickers don't you?" she asked.

"Love, I will always want to see your knickers," Charlie joked.

"Even if I start wearing very large knickers favored by Grannies all over?" she teased.

"If you're wearing them, I'll love them," Charlie promised.

"And what happens, darling, if I'm not wearing knickers," Maya said, sauntering towards the bathroom.

Charlie immediately jumped to follow her, feeling his need for her rising within himself. "I would be overjoyed if you were not wearing knickers," Charlie promised, joining Maya in the bathroom. She was running a bath for them, but was still wearing the sundress she had been wearing all day. Charlie came up behind her and kissed her neck, unzipping her dress very slowly.

"Mr. Weasley, are you trying to seduce me?" Maya breathed, huskily.

"Yes, and I'm succeeding," Charlie answered, turning her around to kiss her fully. He pushed the straps of the dress off her shoulders; she let it fall to the ground. "You weren't kidding about the knickers," he mused, noticing that she was completely naked.

"I wasn't," she replied. "And it seems somewhat unfair that I'm the only one who is naked here." She unbuttoned Charlie's shirt while he removed his belt and undid his pants. "The bath is ready," she whispered. They climbed into the tub to enjoy a rather luxurious soak with a breath-taking view of the Paris skyline.

"Tomorrow, I think we should go outside for a while," Charlie mused, while massaging Maya's shoulders.

"Probably," Maya said. "I think we have dinner reservations in the restaurant downstairs and we have to dress up. That means a suit, Charlie."

"I know it does, princess," Charlie answered. "I have a suit. I just prefer not to wear it. Now, I think we've been in here long enough."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she teased. She turned around to face him and hit a button, turning on the whirlpool jets. She positioned herself on top of Charlie and kissed him fully. Electric shocks went down his spine as she wiggled her hips in his lap. He groaned with pleasure. He put his hand between her legs and began stroking her. She ground her hips into him, feeling his length pressing against her thigh.

"Babe, I'm going to finish before you start if you keep that up," Charlie said, panting. He was focusing on not losing control.

"I have every confidence that you'll make it up to me in the bedroom," she whispered. Charlie let himself go and spilled into the tub. He continued stroking her with his fingers, and watched with pleasure as she bit her bottom lip to keep from shouting with ecstasy. She reached her orgasm a few seconds later.

They got out of the tub and returned to the bedroom. Charlie did make it up to Maya, bringing her over the edge twice more before finally passing out. They slept in for a bit the next morning. After getting up and dressing, they went out into the streets of Paris. "I'm starving," Maya noted as they walked past a bakery.

"Come on, then," Charlie said, holding the door for her. They each had a coffee and some breakfast while planning their day.

Another couple was sitting in the booth next to theirs and smiled at them. Maya nodded and the lady said, "Are you all here on vacation?" in a very thick American accent.

"We're on our honeymoon, actually," Charlie said. "I trust you're on holiday?"

"Yessir," said the man. "We're in from Texas. The lady wanted to come to Paris for years and we can finally do it."

"Good on you," Maya said.

"Where are you all from?" asked the lady.

"London, originally," Maya answered. "Now we live in Cardiff, Wales."

"And what do y'all do?" the man asked.

"I'm a musician," Maya said, "and Charlie works with large animals." She gave Charlie a knowing nod and decided that the Texans were muggles. They definitely could not elaborate on Charlie's work.

When the couple continued to press them for more information, Charlie said, "I don't mean to be rude, or anything, but I've promised my wife we'd take a nice walk around the city today and we really must be going. I hope you have a good holiday." Charlie pulled Maya's chair out for her and offered his hand. She took it and they left the bakery to wander aimlessly around the city. They saw the Luxembourg Gardens and took a long walk along the Left Bank of the River Seine.

They were doing some window shopping and found a shop full of children's things. "We should have one," Charlie whispered to Maya.

"A shop for children's things?" she asked.

"A child," Charlie explained. "We should have one. You'll be a great mum."

"You'll be an amazing father," Maya promised. "But we got married 2 days ago. Are you sure we're ready?"

"I've wanted to father your child for years, love," Charlie answered. "I'm sure I'm ready."

"Then how about this," Maya started. "While we are on our honeymoon, we'll throw caution to the wind and stop using any form of birth control. If in a couple of months, we aren't pregnant, we'll start specifically trying to have a baby."

"I think that sounds like a lovely plan," Charlie said, placing his hands protectively on her belly. "Now, it's nearly 4:00 and we have dinner reservations. We should probably head back to shower and get ready."

"And you want to get shagged before dinner," Maya accused; Charlie blushed. "I want to get shagged before dinner, too, gorgeous." He smirked and led her back to their hotel.

For the rest of the week, they wandered the streets of Paris during the day and spent the evenings making love before dinner, and then, again, after dinner.


	30. The One With Really Good News

Chapter 30—The One with Really Good News

All too soon, the honeymoon had to end and Maya and Charlie were heading back to Cardiff. On the train, Maya leaned on Charlie to take a nap. She was exhausted from the week of fun and frivolity. When they arrived home, they found messages waiting from their parents and one for Maya from Drew and Jamie. Maya squealed when she read their letter.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, setting down the note from his mother inviting them to the Burrow for dinner.

"I have an audition for an orchestra," Maya said. "Drew and Jamie set it up for Thursday. And, since it's an orchestra spot, it won't interfere with our other project." Charlie smiled and placed his hand on Maya's belly.

"How soon do you think it'll be before we're pregnant?" Charlie asked.

"What do you mean 'we're' pregnant?" Maya teased. Charlie tried to stammer a response, but Maya pressed her finger to his lips. "I'm not sure when, love. Hopefully, it will happen soon."

That evening, they went to the Burrow for dinner. They had brought small presents for Charlie's parents and Maya's mother. Molly was thrilled with the porcelain vase and Arthur very much enjoyed the batteries, which he added to his collection. Over coffee and dessert, Maya and Charlie filled Molly and Arthur in on their trip to Paris, leaving out most of the sordid details. Finally, Molly asked the question she had wanted to ask for the entire meal. "When are you going to give me grandchildren?"

"We'll let you know, Mum," Charlie answered. He and Maya had agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone that they were trying to have children until she was actually pregnant. With that, the visit ended and Maya and Charlie went home.

Maya was signed into the pit orchestra for a West End production. She would be the second violin seat. She raced home to tell Charlie, who was very happy for her.

A few weeks later, Maya started feeling sick. She'd wake up in the morning with bouts of nausea, and if she ate a big meal, she often became ill. Molly noticed one Sunday evening when they were at the Burrow for tea. Maya was very hungry and ate well during the meal. Afterwards, she became violently ill and bolted for the toilet. Charlie followed to hold her hair back. "I thought you were feeling better," he said as she rinsed her mouth out.

"I thought so too," she answered.

"You should see a healer," he suggested.

"I'll be fine," she replied. "It's probably the stomach flu."

"Or it could be a parasite that you picked up in Paris," Molly suggested from the doorframe. "When I was pregnant with Charlie, the smell of most foods made me lose anything that was in my stomach in the first place."

"I'm not pregnant," Maya insisted. "We haven't really started trying to have a baby."

"I'm guessing that you haven't been using any charms, though," Molly stated. Maya and Charlie nodded. "Let me do the revealing charm. If you're not pregnant, you can go to a healer." Maya nodded and Molly performed the charm. Two minutes later, a small pink circle formed on her stomach.

"Congratulations," Molly said, through tears. "It's going to be a girl."

"Thanks Mum," Charlie whispered. He and Maya both had tears in their eyes and were beaming. "Could we have a minute?" Molly left them alone in the bathroom. Charlie pulled Maya into his arms and held her tightly.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"No," Charlie replied. "I'm overjoyed; I'm thrilled, but I'm way beyond happy. We're going to have a baby girl. If we're lucky, she'll look just like you."

"Except, she'll have your eyes," she said. "And your hair. I've always wanted a baby with red hair. Can we wait to tell everyone? I know that Molly and, probably, Arthur know, but outside our parents, I'd prefer to wait a few weeks."

"Of course," Charlie promised. "Let's get back before everyone starts wondering where we are and what we are doing in here."

They were able to keep Maya's pregnancy quiet for a few weeks. However, they had to tell the family when, once again, Maya became ill during a dinner at the Burrow. When she returned to the table, Ron demanded to know what was going on. "You're still sick?" he demanded.

"I'm not sick, Ron," Maya replied.

"Why does everyone assume I'm stupid?" Ron raged. "I know you've been sick. You've thrown up every time you've come to dinner." Maya and Charlie realized that he was right.

"You're right," Charlie answered. "She's thrown up, but she's not sick. She's pregnant and we're due at the end of May." The whole family was thrilled for Maya and Charlie, offering congratulations. George asked if he was going to have a namesake, but Charlie replied, "Only if you want people to say that George is a girl. Sorry, mate, but I've broken the Weasley tradition of boys first."

"I think I'll survive if you don't name this one George," George said.

As the weeks turned to months, Maya's belly kept getting bigger and bigger. She was so happy and Charlie spent every night talking to the baby in her belly. "What are we going to call her?" he asked on Christmas Eve.

"We haven't decided," she answered. "What are you thinking?"

"I like Sophie," he said. The baby kicked his hand.

"I suppose Sophie is her name," Maya replied. "Sophie Elizabeth Weasley sounds really nice to me."

"That's very beautiful," Charlie said. He kissed Maya's neck, up to her mouth, keeping his hand firmly on her belly. She kissed him back, running her hands through his hair. He placed his free hand behind her head to deepen the kiss; she responded with enthusiasm. Charlie paused for a second to ask, "Are you sure?"

"I know I haven't wanted to do this for a while, but I really do at the moment," she answered. Charlie needed no further encouragement and made love to her.

The next morning, they celebrated Christmas together before heading to the Burrow for dinner. Before they left, Maya asked, "Could we keep the name to just us until she's here?"

"Of course," Charlie answered. Then, they stepped into the floo and were whisked away to the Burrow.

By January, Maya had started experiencing the weird food cravings. Charlie was thoroughly disgusted when she asked for pickles and cream. He actually refused to bring her the sauerkraut pizza she had asked for one night. "Love, I have to draw the line somewhere," he explained. "How about I make you a pineapple pizza instead?"

"That does sound good, now you mention it," Maya mused. She gave up on the sauerkraut, at least for the day. Molly brought it for her the next day while Charlie was at work. Of course, the house smelled of it when he came home and Maya was sick with terrible indigestion.

In February, Molly and Grace decided to throw a baby shower for Maya. They planned it for the last weekend of February. The party was lots of fun, but Maya was pestered by everyone present about what she and Charlie intended to name the baby…and everyone had an opinion on it. When she returned home, she was exhausted. "How was the party?" Charlie asked, as he helped his Dad and brothers bring all the presents in.

"Everyone seems to have an opinion on what we should name her," Maya replied, sitting in her favorite chair with a cup of tea. "I was offered name suggestions with some of the presents."

"Is that why this present is labeled for 'Violet?'" Charlie asked. Maya nodded. "Were the others as bad?"

"Not all of them, but I still want Sophie Elizabeth," she answered. The last of the presents was put away and Charlie went to the sitting room to give Maya a foot massage. She sighed with contentment as his hands worked the soreness out of her toes. She fell asleep very quickly. Charlie kissed her head and let her rest while he made himself something to eat.

"Charlie?" she called an hour later when she woke.

"I'm right here, babe," he answered. "I didn't want to wake you. Are you hungry?"

"No, but I could really use a bath," she replied. He went to the bathroom to fill the tub and returned to help her up and to the bath. She soaked while he warmed the sheets in their bed. When she was done, he helped her out of the tub and into bed.

In early April, they decided to take a muggle childbirth class. That was the most interesting and strange experience they had throughout the pregnancy. There were 5 couples in the class, and Charlie and Maya were looked at strangely by the muggles.

"When are you due?" asked a lady, whose name was Eve.

"May 22," Charlie answered. "You?"

"May 13," she answered. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl," Maya answered, beaming with pride. Sophie had decided to kick her at that moment.

Over the next few hours, Charlie learned different ways to coach Maya through the birthing process. He was particularly disgusted, however, when the class watched a video of a birth. He hadn't been nervous until that moment and started to harass Maya constantly if he thought she was in any pain.

May arrived with a heat wave and Maya was terribly uncomfortable. Charlie tried to help, but often ended up getting yelled at by Maya, who then burst into tears. He had no idea what to do for her, so he asked his dad. "She's just so weepy, Dad," he explained in the shed one Sunday. "It's just not like her. What do I do?"

"Get her whatever she wants, son," Arthur answered. "And take any abuse she flings at you. How is the nursery coming along?"

"It's ready," Charlie answered. "Bill came last week to paint it with me, and Maya changed her mind at least 4 times about what shade of pink she wanted. They all looked exactly the same to me, and that led to another fight."

"You made the mistake of telling her they looked the same, didn't you?" Arthur asked. Charlie nodded. "What made her forgive you?"

"She couldn't reach a plate and she wanted a foot rub," Charlie said, laughing. Arthur joined in, recalling how Molly had reacted with each of her pregnancies.

In the house, Molly and Maya were commiserating over tea. "And the worst part," Maya cried, "is that I've been so horrible to Charlie that I wouldn't blame him for leaving me. He won't leave me, will he?"

"Of course not, dear," Molly said soothingly. "Charlie loves you and your baby more than anything else in the world and he promised to stay with you forever. He'll keep that promise. And this will be over soon and you'll have a daughter you'll love more than anything else." Maya wiped her tears and thanked Molly. Charlie came up behind her and began massaging her shoulders.

May moved along at a snail's pace. Maya's due date came, and went, with no baby. She was a week late and getting very despondent. "Charlie," she whined. "The midwife did suggest that sex could induce labor."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Charlie stammered. He was terrified of hurting her or the baby.

Maya was furious. She flared her nostrils and Charlie muttered "Uh-oh" as she broke several glasses without raising her wand. "Am I not good enough for you anymore, Charlie?" she snarled. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry love; I just don't want to hurt you or the baby," Charlie replied in a very small voice.

Maya burst into tears and said, through sobs, "I'm just so tired of being pregnant. You did this to me and now it's time for you to man up and get this baby out of me!" Charlie pulled her onto the sofa with him and rubbed her back gently. Then, he turned her head to him and kissed her. He was starting to push her back onto the sofa when her water broke.

He activated the emergency portkey that the midwife had given him at the last appointment and they arrived at the Delivery Ward of St. Mungo's. While Maya got settled, Charlie sent patronuses to his parents and her mother. They arrived moments later and stayed in the waiting room.

It took several hours before Maya was ready to push the baby out. Charlie held her hand throughout the entire ordeal and when the baby finally arrived, he got to cut the umbilical cord. They laid the baby on Maya's chest and she kissed Charlie. He took the baby to meet her grandparents while the nurses helped Maya get cleaned up and moved into her room.

"Mum, Dad, Grace," Charlie called, waking them all. "Meet the newest member of the family. This is Sophie Elizabeth Weasley." They took turns holding the baby and passing her around to the rest of the family, who had all gathered. They all went to visit Maya once before they left for home. Two days later, Sophie went home to Wales with her parents.


	31. The One That's the Epiloge

The One That's the Epilogue

11 Years Later…

"Mum," Sophie called. "I'm going to be late!"

"You'll be fine, Sophie," Maya called back. "CHARLIE! What are you doing up there?"

"George lost a shoe," Charlie replied. "We're coming now." Charlie came downstairs, followed by their 4 year old son, George. He looked just like Charlie, with Maya's eyes.

"Sophie is a little nervous about going to Hogwarts, Daddy," said Charlotte.

"I am not nervous, Lottie," Sophie protested. "I just don't want to be late. And Uncle George is going to meet us at the train station. He said he had a present for me."

"Don't use whatever he gives you on anyone else," Maya warned. She knew that George was planning to give her something to pull a prank. Sophie had turned out to be just like the twins and Charlie with her propensity for pulling pranks.

The family got into the car and made the drive to London. Charlie and Maya had moved closer to London after Charlotte was born and they outgrew the cottage in Wales. Charlie still worked at the Reserve there, and was now the manager. Maya was still playing the violin. George followed his Mum around, liking the idea of playing music with her.

When they arrived at King's Cross, George was waiting for them with his 4 year old son, Fred. "I couldn't let my favorite godchild go to school empty handed," he said, winking at Sophie.

"But Uncle George, I'm your only godchild," Sophie protested.

"That doesn't mean you're not my favorite," he teased. Little Fred and little George played around while Sophie thanked her uncle for the gift. He had given her a skiving snack box and some wet start fireworks. He also gave her some enchanted mousetraps that would grasp onto the bottoms of unsuspecting victims and not let go for 20 minutes.

"Daddy," Sophie whispered, looking nervous. Charlie leaned down to talk to her. "What happens if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

"We'll love you just as much, sweet pea," Charlie replied. "Be good and write us when you get there. Do you have Archimedes?"

"He's in his cage, Daddy," she said, indicating the owl.

"Good," Charlie answered. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, still looking nervous. "Daddy, what if I don't make friends?"

"Your cousin Teddy is already at school and he's promised to make sure you make some friends," Charlie replied. Teddy had just arrived with Andromeda, Ginny, and Harry, and their children, James, Albus, and baby Lily.

"I love you, Daddy," Sophie whispered.

"I love you, too, princess," Charlie answered. He kissed her head. Then, she kissed her Mum and boarded the train.

They waited until the train was leaving before they started to leave. Charlotte had started to cry. "What's wrong, Lottie?" Maya asked.

"Don't tell Sophie, but I'm going to miss her," she answered. "When can I go to Hogwarts?"

"You will be going in 3 years, when you're 11," Maya replied.

"I wish I could go now," Charlotte whined.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Maya asked. Charlotte nodded. "I'm glad you're too young to go yet. I think I'd miss you too much if you left for school now too."

"Can I go to the Reserve with Daddy tomorrow?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course you can, angel," Charlie answered. Charlotte had inherited her father's passion for dragons and often asked to accompany him to work. It was fitting that she got her name from her father when he delivered her. They didn't quite make it to the hospital that time. Or the next time, either. In fact, George got his name because his Uncle George helped Charlie deliver him.

Charlie and Maya went home with their 2 younger children and went back to work. They remained best friends forever.

A/N: That's the end! Thanks to all who stuck with the story, who reviewed, and who added it to their favorites/alerts lists. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Lots of love, Jessa


End file.
